The 80th Hunger Games- SYOT closed
by hungergamesareamazing5517
Summary: 24 tributes. 24 promises of survival. One victor. Who will fall, and who will rise in victory? Submit up to four tributes!
1. Intro

The 80th Hunger Games

Hi everybody! Just so you know, ny previous account was hungergamesareamazing5516. The account was hacked and my password was changed. Sadly, I will have to start all over again. I have, obviously, changed my username by just one letter so that everybody knows who I am. If you were one of my friends in my old account, please pm me. I will pm some of you who's account names I remember. Okay, on to the good stuff. I'm starting a new SYOT! Please submit up to 4 tributes to me via pm. The form is on my page!


	2. District 5 reapings- Chloe and Dreu

District five reapings

Chloe Darkwood, 14 POV

"Chloe? Chloe, wake up. We need to get ready for the reapings." I open my eyes to see my little brother, Ian, looking down at me. I realize what he's saying and feel butterflies in my stomach. Today is reaping day. Its my third, but it's only Ian's first. I need to comfort him. He must be so scared. But he can't possibly be more cared then I am, because I had to do tesserae. I entered into the bowl a lot of times. What if I get reaped? I'd die for sure. "Chloe... what do I do if I get picked? I'm so scared."

"You're not going to get picked, okay? You're only in the bowl one time." He stares at the floor.

"But Chloe, if I do... I'll die. I don't want to die."

"Please Ian. Don't worry. You are not going to get reaped, you hear me?" My voice wavers though. I'm afraid enough yourself getting reaped, but I could never live with myself if Ian got reaped and I didn't. "Let's go have breakfast. Then we can get ready." We walk down the creaky stairs in our tiny cottage and go into the kitchen, where I slice bread. We savor each bite, since good food is rare in our house. When I finish, I go back to my room and pull out my special reaping day dress. It is a deep blue, the exact colour of my eyes, with a yellow sash. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever owned. I carefully slip it over my head and smooth it down. Then I pull my thick auburn hair into a ponytail with a matching yellow ribbon and put on my normal black shoes, as they are all I own. I look in our small, foggy mirror and nod, knowing that I look as good as I possibly can. Then I go check on Ian. He is lying on his bed in his pajamas, sobbing. I sit down and put my arm around him.

"Ian, it's going to be okay. There's no reason to be afraid."

"But I might get reaped! Chloe... will you sing our song to me before we go... The one that we made up together?"

"Okay Ian. But then you need to get ready." I begin to sing the song that we wrote outside on a beautiful sunny day two years ago today, after I survived my first reaping. "The sun will rise for every morn, whatever happens in the night. The clouds forget the pain of yesterday, the fear is pushed away by light. Don't be afraid of coming dark, for when the dawn light glows, the sadness in the real world will disappear with friend and foes." I stand up. "Okay, now get dressed, and we need to leave." He nods and stands up as I leave the room. When he walks downstairs I take a deep breath. "Okay, lets go." I'm so afraid. I don't want to get reaped. We walk quickly through the streets of district five until we get to the sign in lines at the square. I hug Ian. "Its going to be okay." Then I leave him in the boys line and go to the girls. Once I get my prick and am signed in I hurry to the fourteen year old section and wait in silence. Our escort, Marquee Lint, struts onto the stage.

"Welcome to the reapings for the 80th annual hunger games! Today is a very exciting day, district five!" The crowd is silent. Marquee starts the usual video and we watch, our hearts beating with fear. Finally she walks over to the girls bowl. "And our lucky girl is..." she draws out a slip and opens it slowly, smirking. "Chloe Darkwood. Will Chloe come up?" No! Its me, it can't be me! I hear Ian sobbing.

"No, don't take her, please don't take her!" I can't believe it. Its me. I slowly walk down my row of terrified kids, up to the stage. I must stay strong. I cannot be weak. But I'm so, so, so afraid. I'm going to die. Dear God, I never even had a chance.

Dreu Anders, 16 POV

Beep, Beep, Beep... my eyes fly open. The early morning light shine a brightly into my eyes and I yawn. Something is happening this morning... oh, of cpurse. Today is reaping day. Only two more years after this. I stand up and walk out of the tiny shack that I share with my 24 year old brother Lance and his wife Nona. I've been in their care since mom and dad died four years ago, though honestly, I know they wish I wasn't here. I run to the grimy pump a dozen meters from our shack and wash my hands and face, taking a quick drink while I'm at it. I'm trying to not think about the reapings, but in my heart I really am scared. I have some experience with a few weapons, just what Lance has taught me though. I run back home and check the food box to see if we have anything. Nope, it's empty. So be it, I'm used to going hungry. I brush out my honey blonde hair and put on my best trousers and a shirt. It will have to do. "Lance! Lance! Are you coming to the reapings?!" Nona isn't coming, but Lance might.

"Yeah, give me a second Dreu, I need to get ready" I groan and sit down on a wooden box. I'm trying not to let on. I'm so, so scared. I could get picked. If I did... I wouldn't make it far part the bloodbath, probably. But I'm not going to get reaped, its so unlikely. Finally Lance gets ready, and we walk to the town square for the reapings. I get my prick and walk to my section, where I wait as our escort plays the usual video. Then it's time for the girl to get picked. Marquee pulls out a name.

"Chloe Darkwood." I don't know her. A scared looking girl walks up from the fourteen year old girl section. A twelve year old boy starts to scream. Must be her brother. She looks pretty weak, and I feel really bad for her. Shell probably die really fast. "And our body for district five is... Dreu Anders!" Wait, what? Is there another Dreu? Everyone turns and looks at me. I'm tribute. I'm going to be killed. I put on as brave a face as I can muster and walk up to the stage next to Chloe. "Our tributes for district five!" Its real. I'm a tribute. I'm going to die, just another star in the sky.

Goodbyes, district five.

Chloe Darkwood POV

I pace anxiously in the small waiting room.I don't know what to do. In a few minutes, Ian will come to say goodbye. Then I'll never see him again. My wonderful, kind, good little brother, I'm never going to see again. He'll have mother, but then again, she's always working. He'll be alone. The door opens and Ian walks in, crying.

"Chloe! Chloe, you have to win. You have to live, please Chloe, please live!" He runs into my arms and I hug him, but tears start to well up in my own eyes.

"Ian... I'll try. But I don't have any skills. I'm going to die Ian. Please, don't expect me to come back. I don't want to dissapoint you. He continues to cry and break down, starting to on with him.

"No, you must live! You're my sister, the best sister in the world. Please."

"I'll try, truly I will. Ian... I love you, okay? Never forget that, whatever happens. And my heart will be here with you always, even if I'm not."

"I know. Here..." he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his marble. The marble is his pride and joy. He found it in the drains one day, a perfect, glassy, shiny marble. "Will you take it? As your token?"

"Of course. Stay safe Ian. I love you so much. And don't take tesserae when I'm... gone. The townspeople will help you, I know they will-"

"Your time is up!" A peacekeeper comes into the room and starts to take out Ian.

"Ian! I love you!"

"I love you too-" the door slams. I am alone. And I'm never going to see my brother again. A peacekeeper takes me to the train and pushes me in. I sink onto a chair and pull out the marble. I am alone.

Dreu Anders POV

I sit on the plush chair in my waiting room, hoping that Lance and Nona will come soon. I want to be able to say goodbye. I'm trying to convince myself that I have a chance, but I'm not really sure that I do at all. The door swings open and they walk in. Lance is, strangely, crying, but Nona just looks a bit sad. Lance hugs me.

"Oh God, I didn't think this was going to happen. Okay, Dreu, I've taught you some things about fighting. Use them, okay? You can win. You've got to win. You might have a chance."

"I'll try, really. I'm willing to kill for a chance to get home."

"Be brave, little brother. It'll be terrifying, but stay brave." He hugs me. "I love you Dreu. Stay strong." Nona walks over to me.

"I think you have a chance, Dreu. I'm sure that there will be some easy kills... I sound like a monster saying this. But don't think about what you're doing. Just do it." I hug Lance again and then the guards drag them away and I am taken to the train, where I sit next to my district partner, Chloe. Now I only have one focus in the world... winning. And that's what I plan to do.

Alright, so there's the first chapter! All of the other slots are open, so please submit up to four tributes using the form on my page. Also, please review. I'd love to know what people think of my story So far. So... what do you think of Chloe? And Dreu? Dreu's willingness to kill for a chance? Chloe's fear? Please review!

hungergamesareamazing5517


	3. District 4 reapings- Cleone and Aaron

District 4 reapings

Cleone Sirena Bay, 17

"Cleone? Cleone, you need to wake up. It's Wren. He's getting worse." I open my eyes and look over at the cot where my sixteen year old brother Wren is fitfully sleeping, wracked with coughs. I sit up and look around our small cabin. This cabin is what has kept him alive despite his pneumonia. If we were still living out in the woods, he would be dead. Of course, in the woods, there weren't peacekeepers. I despise peacekeepers. Peacekeepers were what killed my mom, dad, and my youngest sister that fateful night five years ago. Me, Wren, my 7 year old brother Lake, my 12 year old sister Raina, and my 14 year old sister Misty managed to hide, so here we are today, in our little cabin in district four. And today is the day that I must volunteer. I have to volunteer, because I have to win, and when I do I'll be able to get Wren the medicine he needs.I'm afraid, horribly afraid, But I'm still going to volunteer. Misty is able to take care of the family, and if I don't make it I've put her in charge. I'm determined to make it though, whatever happens. I've worked hard training with the stars and the trident that I found slammed into a tree in the forest, and I think I'm ready. Plus, I have some good knowledge of snares and first aid, and I'm a good climber. I've been working hard, and I purchased a beautiful bluish green skirt, a white spaghetti strap shirt, and black flats. I carefully put on the outfit and look in the mirror to weave my glossy black hair into a fishtail braid, tied with a ribbon the colour of my skirt. I'm so worried. What if I don't make it? I kniw what I have to do, but I'm so afraid... no, I have to volunteer. I must. I'm ready for this. I carefully slip my mother's wedding ring into my pocket. She gave it to me as she died, and I'll use it as my token.

"Wren... you need to get up. We have to go to the reapings." I pray that Wren doesn't get reaped. He's so sick, he'd never even have a shot. Misty and Raina walk over to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want anything to happen to you..." Misty sighs. "I can take tesserae..."

"If it comes to that. But I'm going to come back, I'm going to live. I promise." Maybe I shouldn't promise though. I don't know if I will. I don't seem to know anything anymore. Wren walks over to us. He is pale with the sickness, and shivering. "It won't be very long. Then Misty and Raina will take you back. Lake, you need to come too, even though you're not in the bowl. We walk out of our cabin and take the shortcut to the square, where long lines of kids are waiting to check in. "Okay Lake, go to the main area" He trots away and Misty, Raina, and I get in one line as Wren goes to another. Once I've gotten my prick and am checked in, I hurry to my section and wait, fingering the ring in my pocket. These are my last few minutes of freedom, then I'm just a tribute, entertainment for the capital. We have a new escort this year, an absurdly tall man named Maroon Marine. He walks stiffly onto the stage and leans in to the microphone.

"Welcome, district four, to the reapings for the 80th annual hunger games! Were going to start with a video..." he starts the usual video and I watch as a mix of terror and excitement builds up inside of me. Soon I'll be on that screen, fighting, making my way to victory. And yet soon I might die. "Alright, our girl is..." I jolt back into reality and prepare to volunteer. "Leon-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I scream, immediately regretting it. Now I have to go in, I don't have a choice. I run up to the stage and stand next to Maroon.

"A volunteer! What's your name?"

"Cleone. My name is Cleone Sirena Bay, and I will be your Victor!"

Aaron Locke, 17

"Aaron, Boone, it's time to wake up!" I hear my foster mothers cheerful voice through my haze of sleep. My foster brother, Boone's, bed creaks and I can tell he's jumping out of bed. I rub my eyes and yawn, pulling myself from my bed and groggily stumbling to the bathroom, where I splash cold water on my face. My eyes clear, I walk back to my room and sit down on the bed, trying to figure out why I'm up so early. Oh, it's the reapings today. Just one more after this, then I'm free, not only from fear of the games, but also from my seemingly never-ending juggle from foster home to foster home. Boone sits down next to me on the bed.

"So, just one more year for you after this. It'll be lonely when you're not here anymore, but then I'll be able to really focus on, you know... potentially volunteering. I don't know, the games seem so cool." I have no idea why he'd want to volunteer for the games, but, we'll, whatever floats his boat.

"I'm going to go check on Alex." I say, standing up and heading to my 13 year old foster sister's room. I open the door and see that she's crying into my foster dad, Charlie's, shoulder. I swear, this is the first time I'm ever seen him without his cheerful, reassuring sign. I have to say, as foster kids go, Boone and I are probably the luckiest in Panem. I close her door again, knowing better than to barge in. I go back to my room and put on cargo trousers and a white button down shirt, carefully putting my contacts over my sea blue eyes and looking at my buzz cut. Why did mother make me get a buzz cut, of all the styles...? I guess it doesn't matter though. Right now, what matters is the reapings. I pray to God that I don't get reaped, because I could never have to heart to kill a kid. I'd get murdered pretty quickly, but I guess that would be better than having to suffer witg the fear for days on end. But that isn't important, because I'm not going to get reaped. I'll be fine. Alex walks into the room, her eyes puffy, and looks me in the eyes.

"What if I get reaped?"

"You won't."

"Kay, well, we have to go now..." I stand up and go downstairs where mother, father, and Boone are waiting. We walk to the town square, and then mother and father walk to the main section as Alex, Boone and I wait in line to sign in. Once I've gotten my prick, I stand in my section until Maroon Marine walks onto the stage and plays the usual video. I hold my breath. Its time for the reapings, the actual thing.

"Our girl is Leon-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" A black haired girl walks up to the stage from the seventeen year old girl section. Since four is technically a career district, I'm not too suprised.

"A volunteer! What's your name?"

"Cleone. My name is Cleone Sirena Bay, and I will be your Victor!" The girl shouts.

"Wonderful! And our boy is..." I grit my teeth. Please dont be me... "Aaron Locke!" Oh no, it's me. Someone gas to volunteer! But no one does. No, I have to remain optimistic. Maybe I have a chance. Maybe... I hold my head high and walk up to the stage. "Our tributes for district four!" I shake hands with Cleone and then we are led to our waiting rooms.

Cleone Sirena Bay

Lake, Raina, and Misty run in the door of my waiting room.

"You're so brave!" Raina says quietly. "Now you have to win, you've got to."

"I will win, really." I think I probably have a good chance. My district partner doesn't seem very strong, and I'm sure that there will be some pretty easy kills.

"Okay... well, I promise that if anything happens, I'll take care of the family." Misty says. "But I think youre going to win. You can do this."

"Guys, I love you. Tell Wren, too. You guys are the only thing that matter to me, that's why I'm doing this. And... just in case... goodbye. I love you guys."

"We love you too." I am ready. I am ready for this, and I am going to win. I'll be a career automatically, so that's not a worry. I'm just going to win. A peacekeeper cones in and my siblings leave as I am taken to the train. Time to make a Victor of myself.

Aaron Locke

I stare at the clean, white wall of my waiting room. What will my family say? How can I say goodbye? I don't want to believe this is the last time I'll see them, but I do. The door freaks open and a peacekeeper leads my family in. "Three minutes." He says, leaving.

"Aaron!" Mother runs over to me and hugs me tightly. "Aaron, you have to do this, you have to win. We love you like you're our own... you-" she stops, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You can't die."

"I'll try to win, but even my district partner, she volunteered, she's ready. I'm not." Boone runs over.

"No, you can do it Aaron, I know you can. You've got to." He voice crack and he turns away from me, hiding his face. Alex hugs me.

"You're brave, you can win. You just have to stay brave. You'll win, I know you will." I hug them al, knowing in my heart that this is goodbye, for real. Then the peacekeeper comes in and takes away my sobbing family as I am taken to the train.

Okay, so... there's our district four tributes! Please review this chapter, reviewing will give ypur tribute a better chance at survival. Also, if you haven't submitted four tributes, Please do. I only have a little bit of criteria: no more 17 or 18 year olds unless ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY. And probably no insane characters or anything... and, now that I've filled out most if the spots, I will introduce the sponsor system. Basically, you get 10 points for each tribute you submit and 5 points for each reasonably sized review. Later on, there will be other ways to get points, but for now, that's all. Once you've gotten the training scores, one or two chapters before the bloodbath, you can order items that tributes can recieve at the bloodbath. You'll be able to buy items for amounts of points so save up now. Then, after that, you'll be able to send sponsor gifts using points. I will post the list of items and cost on my profile closer to the actually bloodbath, but I would start earning points... okay, please review!

hungergamesareamazing5517


	4. District 1 reapings- Ruby and Lorcan

District 1 reapings

Ruby Emerson, 16

knock knock knock

"Ruby! Ruuuuubbbbbyyyyy!" My eyes fly open and I jump from my bed.

"What?" My twenty year old sister Savannah walks into my room.

"Time to wake up."

"Do I look like I'm sleeping?" I snap.

"Well... it's the reapings today." Oh yeah! It's the reapings! I'm so excited, I'm goinug to volunteer today! I've been training for it my whole life.

"Okay, now can you leave?" I say, not-too-nicely. She walks away and closes my door and I hop out of bed. I've been waiting for this day forever, I've trained every single day as far back as I can remember. The only day I didn't train was the day when mom killed herself... that was a horrible day. But dad has always supported my plan of volunteering. I rush to my closet and put on a purple skirt with a white lacy blouse and purple high heels. I brush out my long dark brown hair and put on the red lipstick I bought especially for today. I'm so excited! I just want to go to the arena right now, and start showing off my bow and arrow skills. I'm totally going to win these games. I can barely contain my excitement! Finally, I'm going to be one of those careers on the screen, raising my arms in victory! I run downstairs and sit free an at our kitchen table, where my dad is waiting for me.

"Ruby! Today's the day, I'm so excited for you. You need to win these games. Promise?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. I... could never lose you, sweetie. You're so much like your mother." We have a moment of sadness together, a moment of doubt for me. Then it disappears.

"Don't worry dad. I promise that I'll come home. I've trained for years, I'm ready to win this."

"Yes, yes you are. I know you're going to win." Savannah sits down with us.

"Mom would be so proud today. I can't believe you're volunteering!"

"Its my dream."

"You're sure you don't want to wait until next year?

"Of course. This us the year, I can feel it." Savannah gets back up and goes to the stove, where she makes fresh pancakes. I just want the reapings to start now! Something is weird though... I guess it's just that, the games seem so exciting, and I can't wait to volunteer, But... I'm going to be killing children and, well, that's all I've ever trained to do. My life is centered around killing kids. But you know what, that's okay. I live in Panem, and the games are the most exciting thing! After I win the games, I won't really be a lone wolf any more. I mean, I'm not totally out of place or anything, it's just that my only friends are from the academy, I don't have any friends who aren't going to volunteer. After I win these games, everyone will love me! We eat breakfast and then lock up to house and head to the town square. Dad and Savannah head to the main section as I get in line and sign in, heading to the 16 year old girl section. We have the coolest escort, because when there was that stupid attempt at a rebellion five years ago, we stayed loyal. The whole thing only lasted a week and the districts were put back in there places, but now we're liked even more. Our escort, Wisteria Plaid, walks up onto the stage and the district cheers.

"Welcome, district one, to the 80th annual hunger games reapings!" I'm so excited. "We'll start with the video..." I watch the video with mock fascination, just wanting the reapings to begin. Once it's over, she walks to the bowl And pulls out a name.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I scream, racing up to the stage. Everyone cheers and I feel so good. I'm ready for this.

"What's your name?"

"Ruby Emerson, your future victor!"

Lorcan Scythe, 18

I run as fast as I can, anywhere, anywhere that's away from father. I can hear Florencia's footsteps behind me, her ragged breath, and I can hear little Atlas screaming as father beats her over and over...

"Lorcan? Lorcan, get up. Lorcan...?" My eyes shoot open and I realize that it was just a dream. Or a flashback, I guess. A flashback from before Florencia won the games, back when we lived with dad, when he hurt us. I get up and wipe away the tears that had begun to well up in my eyes during the dream. That is the past now, it's not real anymore. I shake it off. I need to stop acting weak around my family. They're the only people I'm kind to anyway. I live my family, now that my horrible father is gone. Mother and Florencia, the twins, Atlas and Atticus... and our orphaned cousins, who live with us in the victors village. I love them all. But to everyone else, I'm just a cold, hard shell, a bully who's always picking fights, a cruel, power hungry monster. I don't want people to think of me like that but I can't help it. Every time I see these happy, cheerful kids, I get mad, because I never had a childhood, I never got happiness. My dad forced me to start training when I was four years old, beating me whenever I did something wrong. I grew up in fear of him, and something inside me just makes me become that horrible person that father was to other people. I feel sick every time I punch someone, every time I show that side of myself that father created, but I just keep doing it. I have become a monster. The only other person that I show my good side to is my friend, Alwyn. Well, I guess she's more than a friend. But to everyone else... I'm just a horrible, manipulative, violent kid. I hate myself. I go to the mirror and comb out my golden brown hair, putting on a black suit for the reapings. Today I will be kind, or at least I'll try. I walk downstairs and me, Atticus, and Atlas head to the square for the reapings. I sign in and head to my section,smirking at a few kids along the way. I remember why I'm mean to people now. Its because they're all stupid. Finally our escort comes to the stage, plays the video, and then picks out a girl's name.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" A brown haired girl runs to the stage from the 16 year old section. "I'm Ruby Emerson, your future victor!" She screams again.

"Our boy is... Lorcan Scythe!"

"No volunteers!" I shout. I have a chance at being a Victor! I can be great, why didn't I think of this before! I will be the powerful victor of these games! I race up to the stage and shake Ruby's hand.

"Our tributes for district one!" Everyone cheers. I will be Victor!

Ruby Emerson

I pace excitedly through my waiting room. I can't wait to get to the capital, this is all so exciting! The door opens and father and Savannah walk in.

"Wonderful dear, you looked wonderful." Father says. "Very brave. Now Ruby... make sure you you win, please. I love you so very much, I would never be happy again if you... if you..." He trails off. I hug him.

"Don't worry father, I'll come home, I promise. I love you too, so much." Savannah joins our hug.

"You're so brave Ruby, braver than I ever was. Stay strong, Ruby." I don't know what to say. My whole life, I've been preparing for this day. Suddenly, I'm sad, sad because I have to leave my family, sad because I know how much they love me.

"Don't worry, please. I'm going to live." We all hug each other until the peacekeeper leads them out and I am taken to the train. And now, with the sentimental part over, I'm ready to go into that arena and prove myself to the world.

Lorcan Scythe

Florencia, Atlas, and Atticus hurry into my waiting room.

"Lorcan! Why didn't you accept volunteers?" Florencia says , her eyes welling up with tears.

"I trained for this, might as well use this opportunity to be great."

"But Lorcan... it's so horribly terrifying in the arena. Those were the worst weeks of my life. I don't want you to go in there."

"Well, to late now, I'm going in, and I'm going to win."

"I know you are. But... oh, never mind. Good luck." Atlas and Atticus run over.

"Cool!" Atlas says. "I didn't know you were going to do that!"

"Neither did I."

"Please win."

"I will." We hug each other, and then I hug Atticus too, he looks so bewildered. Florencia comes over.

"I love you so much. I can't believe that you're going into the games..." we look at each other in the eyes. "Just... don't be too cruel. Remember that they're children, nothing more. Kill them if you must, but don't be overly cruel about it. Please."

"Alright, I'll try to be as kind as I can. I love you guys..." a pea sleeper comes in and pushes them out. "Goodbye!" I shout as I am pushed to the train. Then I realize what I've done, and I regret it. I'm going into the games.

Alright, and there's our district one tributes! Please review this chapter, because if you don't review, I'll assume you aren't reading and your tributes will die. So... what did you think of Ruby? Her love for her family? Lorcans's inner struggle? I'm trying to show a good side to my careers, in the past they've just come out as cold blooded killers and I don't want that so I hope that these characters get some fans. Okay, please review!

hungergamesareamazing 5517


	5. District 10 reapings- Muffy and David

District 10 reapings

Muffy "Muffin" Lepidus, 12

I open my eyes to a crash and a loud outburst of laughter. So much for trying to go to sleep, my family is never going to stop their party. I don't understand why they love the hunger ganes so much, I think that they're absolutely horrible. I guess it's because they're all victors; my mother, my father, my brother... even my cousin. Apparently, our family is on a "winning streak". Father wants me to volunteer someday, but I never will. My heart problem would make a big fat X on my chance of winning. Anyway, I would never want to go and kill people. I look at the time: 2:46 am. I crawl out of bed and quietly open the door to my balcony, walking out into the cool night air. I pull myself up onto the roof and crawl to the little flat part on the very top, where I can't hear the voices anymore, where all I can hear is the rustling of the leaves. I lay on my back and stare up at the night sky, where million of tiny stars twinkle in their special places. Before she died, my grandmother always told me that those stars are all people who had died. The fallen tributes, the townspeople, the people in the dark days, all of them. They died, and they became a star, in their own spot in the sky. I loved my grandmother more than anyone else in the world. She wasn't like the rest of my family; loudmouthed, games-loving... she understood me so much better than everyone else. But she's dead now, and I dint have anyone who understands me like that. But somewhere up there in the sky, I know she's watching me from her star. I hear a voice from the ground and look down.

"Sirena?" I whisper, lisping slightly on the s.

"Yeah, it's me. Can I come up?" I have no idea why she's here, in the victors village after 2 am, but whatever.

"Sure." I hear shuffling over the gravel, and then the sound of rubber shoe soles on stone bricks. Then she hops down next to me on the roof.

"Hi. I couldn't go to sleep, so I figured you'd probably be up here. Are... Are you scared? I mean, for the reapings?"

"Very. I hope I don't get reaped. Mom and dad keep acting like I'd totally be able to win, but I wouldn't. Not with my heart, plus, I mean..." I stop and sigh. "They just don't get it, I guess."

"Yeah, your family acts like the games are so cool, when they're really terrifying." We sit together in silence until finally she speaks again. "So... uh... what are you going to wear to the reapings?"

"I don't know. Probably my purple dress. You?"

"Mother got me a special dress for the reapings. It's green and has leaf designs on it." I wonder who's going to get reaped tomorrow. Or today, I guess. It doesn't seem like it, Its come too fast. My first reaping day. "I should probably go home. Mother would have a heart attack if she woke up and I was gone. I'll come by in the morning and we can walk to the reapings together. Well... good night, or good morning. Whatever it is." She jumps to my balcony and then climbs back down, and I go back into my room and crawl into my bed. When I wake up, my room is bright with the morning Sun. I get out of bed and put on my purple dress and purple shoes, brushing my red hair and staring with dismay at the growing amount of freckles on my face. I run downstairs where my family is sitting at the table.

"Muffin! Happy first reaping! You must be so excited!" My mother exclaims gleefully.

"I'm terrified." I mutter under my breath, sitting down.

"You should have been at the party las night, it was wonderful. You really missed out."

"I was tired." I say. It isn't quite true, but I don't want to tell them how much I hate their parties.

"Well, you'll have to come to the one tonight. That is, assuming you don't get reaped. I do hope you get reaped, then both our children could be victors!" I stand up.

"I don't want to get reaped! I have to go, Silena is coming by." I walk to the door and leave heading to Silenas house. We meet halfway and walk to the town square. I'm really nervous, but I try not to show it. My heart hasn't been great this morning, and being scared sometimes makes me pass out, so I have to control my emotions. Once were both signed in, we wait in our section until our escort, Nadia Accelerando, plays the video and gives her speech.

"Alright, our girl will be..." she feels around in the bowl And I hold my breath. She plucks out a name. "Muffy Lepidus!" I get dizzy and everything blacks out.

David Cornell, 14

My eyes slowly flutter open and my mind pulls from the glorious unconsciousness of sleep. I groan and sit up in the cot I share with my two brothers, 12 year old Elliot and 7 year old Tyler. Tyler is still fast asleep, but Elliot is staring up at the ceiling, mumbling something about running. I sit up and roll onto the floor, which isn't far from our cot since it is basically a mattress. Elliot jumps out of bed.

"I thought you'd NEVER wake up. I've been awake all night, thinking about today. Its my first reaping, remember?" Oh yeah, reaping day. How could I forget?

"Yeah. Oh God, we'll have to split and conquer, otherwise the rest of the family will never get up. Okay, you go wake up mom and Kevin, I'll wake up Kim and Cherie. Victoria can get herself up." Elliot heads off to wake up the mother who we all share and my stepfather, Kevin. Let me explain. Our mother used to be, though not by choice, a woman of the world's oldest profession; that is, a lady of the night. This unfortunate career was brought on because of a childhood accident she had, making any manual labor choices out of the picture. This lead to the birth of me, my oldest, 20 year old sister, Victoria, and 18 year old Kim. Victoria and Kim have the same father, Ralph. I have no clue who my biological dad is, actually. After the three of us were born, though, mother met Kevin and married him, settling down and quitting her old "job". Kevin is the father of Elliot, Tyler and my ten year old sister Cherie. Speaking of Cherie, I must go wake her and Kim up. I walk to their bedroom and pound on the door as loud as I can, until I finally hear a frustrated groan and a thud. Then I go back to my room and wake up Tyler, who just looks up at me and then falls back asleep. I don't know why I ever bother trying to wake him up. I don't know what to do, so I start to sing, one of my favourite pastimes, and probably my only talent. Well, I'm pretty good at spewing random theories about afterlife and such things, but not only is that totally ridiculous, but it also is really only to comforts myself. I like to imagine that there is a heaven where we go when we die. Total obliteration just seems bizarre. I can't imagine floating in endless oblivion, devoid of all thought or purpose. And here I go again. I walk over to the mirror and run my fingers through my black hair, making sure to cover the scar on my forehead. Its a chicken pox scar, although I love to create fantastic stories about it, about lions and other beasts. I sigh and dress in the black polo and khaki shorts I got for the reapings, walking to the kitchen as I do the last button. Victoria is making breakfast on our tiny stove, mother and Kevin are sitting, talking at the table, and Cherie is furiously brushing the knots out of her hair. No one else is ready yet, I guess. Once we're all in the kitchen, we eat a special breakfast of toast with jam, and head to the town square for the reapings. Once Kim, Elliot, and I are signed in, we head to our sections where we wait until Nadia Accelerando hops onto the stage, her ugly purple hair flouncing around, and plays the video that has been played for years. I have to say, it gets pretty boring after a while. Once it's over, she chooses the girls name.

"Muffy Lepidus!" Everyone looks at a small girl in the twelve year old section. The poor kid goes unconscious, and a peacekeeper had to drag her to the stage and set her on the ground. "And our boy is..." she grins excitedly "David Cornell!" I gasp. Its me. I didn't even consider the fact that it could be me. I slowly take a step towards the stage and then halt. I have to control myself, I must. I can't make my family see how weak I am. I walk to the stage, holding back a flood of tears. I'm going to die, on live television. I'm going to get murdered. I don't want to die! I don't want to fall into nothingness... "our tributes for district 10!" Since a hand shake us kind of impossible with my unconscious district partner, we are just pushed to our waiting rooms. I'm going to die. I don't know what to do, I can't do anything. I don't even have a shot.

Muffy Lepidus

Blackness fades away and I look up into the red, puffy face of Sirena and a nervous looking peacekeeper. He looks at his watch.

"Well, technically you get three minutes starting now but, since no one's the wiser, I'll give you four." He sighs sadly and leaves the room. Sirena pulls me up and hugs me.

"Oh Muffy! I'm so sorry. Muffy, promise me you'll win, please. You're my best friend, please live, PLEASE!" She starts to sob. Finally understanding what's happening and remembering the events of earlier, I start to cry too.

"Ill win. I promise, I'll win, somehow. I have to." I'm too young to die. Even though my heart is failing, even though I'm just a kid. I have to live.

"Muffy, you have to stay strong. Will you take this, as your token?" She reaches to her neck and pulls off the necklace she's worn every day since I met her. It is a simple twine string, with an Amber bead at the bottom. I taje it from her hands and shaking tie it around my neck.

"Thank you. Sirena... if I don't make it back... know that you're the best friend in the world. And dint be sad, because there wasn't anything you could do. Okay?"

"No, you're going to live. Please." She hugs me again and I know, deep in the very bottom of my heart, that thus is goodbye. Then the peacekeeper comes in and takes her out. "Stay brave!" She shouts as the door slams. Then it opens again and my family runs in.

"Oh, this is so exciting! We'll have anotger victor in the family! See you in a few weeks sweety!" They run out and I burst into tears. Don't they understand? Im not coming home. Im a twelve year old with heart problems. I dont even have a chance.

David Cornell

I wait in the every silence of my waiting room and the door opens and mother, Kevin, Victoria, Elliot, Cherie, Kyler and Kim run in.

"David!" Elliot cries, running to me. "David, you've got to win the games. It doesn't matter what you have to do, just win, please!" Mother cones over and scoops me into a hug.

"David, baby, you must come home. We love you slouch, you have to live." Kevin starts to cry, which suprises me. I've never seen him cry.

"Please try to win. You're like a son to me. But if you can't... then know that we love you, okay? So much. Don't be afraid." He turns away. Victoria grabs my arm.

"You have to learn how to do things like hiding, that's most important. Then wait until the very end and kill the last person. Can you do that? Please, you've got to live." I start to cry, knowing that all of this is in vain. I'm going to die. Kyler and Cherie just hug me, saying nothing. Kim sobs in the corner of the room. A peacekeeper walks into the room and ushers everyone out with one last tearful goodbye. Then I am herded to the train, and my eventual demise.

Okay, so theres district ten. What did you think of Muffy's ridiculous family? Her heart problem? David? Please review!


	6. Sponsor Information

Okay, so I've been getting a bunch of emails about the sponsor system, so this chapter is all the sponsor info.

How to earn sponsor points:

10 points per tribute submitted

5 points per review

10 points for following

15 points for favouriting

Items:

Food-

Package of crackers- 6

Package of jerky- 6

Dried fruit- 6

Small meal (slice of district bread, cheese, apple)- 15

Large meal (large sandwich which you specify, container of milk, fruit salad, package of sunflower seeds)- 25

Feast (large steak, fresh salad, slice of cherry pie, glass of juice, bread with butter)- 40

Small water bottle, full- 10

Large water bottle, full- 18

Empty large water bottle- 6

Slice of cheese- 7

Loaf of bread- 7

Survival-

One person tent- 35

2 person tent- 45

Sleeping bag- 20

Edible plants book- 15

Rope- 15

Night vision goggles- 20

Map of arena- 35

Wire- 15

Backpack- 20

Knapsack- 15

Fleece blanket- 14

Weapons-

Sword- 45

Bow and arrows- 45

Knife- 35

Dagger- 30

Trident- 50

Slingshot- 25

Poison darts- 45

Vial of poison- 45

Mace- 40

Other-

Something I didn't think of- whatever it's worth.

Okay, so you can start ordering items for characters to receive IN THE BLOODBATH right now. Sen me a pm with this form.

Amount of points?

Items?

Cost of items?

Remaining balance?

Then I'll save it in a file and the tributes will recieve them in the bloodbath. In-game sponsorship doesn't start until after the bloodbath chapter.


	7. District 6 reapings- Stream and Alec

District 6 reapings

Stream Wrena, 13

I wake up to the chirping of a bird sitting on my windowsill.

"Good morning little bird," I say quietly. "How was your night?" I stiffly pull myself up, trying not to move my back brace in the process. I hate my back brace. I got it after an accident I had two years ago. An accident that changed me from a lively little girl into a girl who won't open up to anyone. I don't know what's wrong with me. The animals just listen better than people do. I walk to the window and the bird flies away. I sigh and walk to my chest. It would be wonderful to be a bird. They don't have to worry about things like back braces and the hunger games, or when they'll get their next meal. Life is so free for them, they're not bound to the land where they're born. I comb my brown hair and dress in a denim skirt and a blue top. I pull on my brown shoes and walk to pur living room. My 21 year old sister, Arielle, runs over and hugs me. I think she feels guilty that she lengthier to stop my accident, and makes it up in hugs.

"Good morning Stream. Did you sleep well? How's your back?"

"Fine, I guess." I sit down on the couch and read until grandmother, Jessalyn, and Festus walk in. Festus is my 17 year old brother, Jessalyn is 15. Mother cooks breakfast in the kitchen and Festus starts talking to me about something but I zone out. Today is the reapings. Today I could get chosen for a fight to the death. What would I do? I suppose that I might have a chance. I can climb, and use knives and set traps. But no one would want to be allies with a girl with a back brace, because no one will think I have a chance. Maybe it would be better to just die though. Life isn't worth it. Life stuck in this prison of a back brace, unable to run or do anything I like to do, isn't worth it. But I probably won't get reaped, since I'm only in the bowl two times. I wonder what it's like, to be in the games. I hope that I'll never know. And yet, ever since my accident, I've had this nagging feeling inside of me that someday, I am going to have to go, and I'm going to die. I suppose that I'll be a bird then, flying through the cloudy sky, free and not chained to a district.

"Stream?" Jessalyn taps my shoulder."Stream, we need to leave for the reapings soon." I nod and stand up. I run back to my bedroom and find that the little bird is waiting on my window sill again.

"Hello again." I say softly. It flies through the open window and lands on my hand. Funny, it's never done that before. "I left you bread. Just in case... something happens, May I kiss your little head?" It sits on my hand and I lean down and give it a tiny kiss. I don't know why, I just have this terrible feeling that somethings going to happen, and I need to say goodbye. Then the bird flies away and soars through the air and flies until it disappears from sight. I slowly walk out of my room and close the door. I feel this horrible, sick feeling. Oh God, something is going to happen. We walk to the town square and I sign in and go to my section. My heart is beating so loudly that I'm sure everyone can hear it. I wait. Finally our brand new escort, Peppernickal Pumpernink, pouches onto the stage. Who would name their child that? A bird flies above him and poops on his head, and I hold back a giggle. After screeching and furiously wiping off his head, he plays the usual video and then heads to the girls bowl.

"And our girl, for the 80th annual hunger games, is..." he pulls out a slip, drops it back in, and pulls out another slip. "Stream Wrena!" Its me. Of course it's me, I knew it would be. I don't know how I knew, but I did. My face emotionless, I walk up to the stage. I suppose it's good I said goodbye to the bird. I'll be joining him soon.

Alec Johnston "For the last time, my name is GHOST!"- 15

I shovel away the dirt at the abandoned train tracks. That elusive ghost has to be around here somewhere. I kniw that mother will be searching all over for me to try to get me to eat breakfast, but I'm too busy discovering ancient paranormal entities to be doing something so mediocre as eating. I turn around and call to my paranormal investigation team, as I like to call them. "August, Jude! I've found something!" I scream. August and Jude are both 19, but whatever. They're cool. I hold up the rusty piece of metal that looks strangely like a nail I found. "I'm pretty sure that it's an ancient Egyptian key to some sort of torture chamber or tomb. Because, you kniw, I'm psychic." I'm pretty proud of my psychic abilities. I'm pretty sure that a little bird is going to poop on the escorts head today in the reapings, but that's just a vibe, so who knows? Oh heck, the reapings. I tuck the ancient Egyptian torture key into my pocket. I'll examine it more later. "Oh, I have to go get ready for the reapings. We can continue to search for paranormal activity later. I grin and saunter back to my house in the victors village, well, really it's my brothers house. I've definately not been in the games. I reconsider and mother runs up to me.

"Baby! Where have you been?"

"Working on some important stuff..." she smiles.

"Okay." I love mom. She likes me. Dad and my brother, Copper, are victors and dint like my personality. They don't believe in ghosts either! Huh. I run to my room and put on my pink shirt, with the name of my paranormal investigation team, Finding GHOST, on it. I like it, because not only does it show that we are ghost hunters, but also, since I insist on being called ghost, it symbolizes finding myself. Its totally genius. Mother makes me wear dress pants though. I grab my rabbits foot talisman and tuck it in my pocket for luck. Then I go downstairs and eat a silent breakfast of toast and eggs. Copper refuses to talk to me. I wonder where all the ghosts of the fallen tributes reside. In the old arenas? Or maybe in their old districts? I think I'll go look for Coppers district partner, Lidya, tomorrow. She would be fun to talk to. I eat my breakfast while pondering over dozens of different ghost theories, until mother finally breaks the silence.

"So, Ale- I mean, ghost, how are August and Jude?"

"Great. We found the key to an ancient Egyptian torture chamber. Well, I think it is." I pull it out.

"That's just a nail from the old tracks." Copper groans.

"No. Nope, it's definately a key." I say. I think I'll go find the lock someday. Its got to be around here somewhere.

"Do you guys ever do anything other than search the tracks for... ghosts, or whatever you're looking for?" Dad says, a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Of course! We search other places too." Copper rolls his eyes and I jump up. "I need to finish getting ready." I run to the bathroom and put on my incredibly thick rimmed glasses, messing up my wavy brown hair (I like it messy) and tuck my pencil behind my ear. I also scrub off the lens of the camera that is permanently attacked to my arm. I go back downstairs.

"I'm going now. See you guys later!" I head off at a run to the town square and don't stop until I'm in line to get signed in. Once I've gotten my prick, I stand in my section, turning over thoughts in my head. Finally Peppernickel come on and, suprise suprise, gets pooped on by a bird. Then he plays the video and draws the girls name. It's a thirteen year old named Stream. I feel bad for her, but she'll be a cool ghost to search for later on.

"And our boy is Alec Johnston!" Oh. Oh, I didn't see that coming. I saw the bird poop, but not this. I can hear my mother wailing in the back, but I calmly walk to the stage. I guess I'll get to be a ghost myself soon. "Our district 6 tributes!" I shake hands with her and we are taken to our waiting rooms, which, by the way, are totally awesome.

Stream Wrena

My entire family dishes in the door into my waiting room. Mother, father, and grandmother are obviously working hard to hold back their tears, but all my siblings are crying.

"Stream, baby. Oh Stream." Mother hugs me and I let her, wanting to stay in the warmth forever.

"Okay, Stream, you need to win." Jessalyn sobs. "You HAVE to come home. You've got to." She hugs me too and I start to cry. I've wasted these past two years being distant and lonely. Now that I'm going to die, I know that it didn't have to be that way. Arielle runs to me, sobbing.

"No, this isn't fair! I hate the capital, I hate them so much!" She holds me and cries. "You have to be brave. I kniw you're brave, but you have to be more brave. You'll have to kill people, but do it. Just come home." Festus joins our hug and I feel a sense of closure. I will leave this world knowing how loved I am. Then a peacekeeper takes my family, ripping me from their arms, and I am taken to the train.

Alec Johnston

Mother runs in, crying. Dad and Copper, apparently, didn't feel the need to come. Typical.

"Oh baby, do you think you can win?"

"No. But that's okay, I can be a real ghost. A ghost named ghost!" Though I'm trying to be cheerful about the whole thing, I am scared. I just show my fear in different ways. Mother hugs me tightly.

"No, you're going to live. Promise me that you're going to live baby, please!" I stay silent. I don't want to lie. "At least try..."

"I'll try, that I promise. Hey, can I take my key to an ancient Egyptian torture chamber as my token?"

"Of course. Oh Alec!" She sobs. I want to remind her that my name is ghost, but I don't. We just stand and hug each other. When I'm a ghost, I'll come back home and be with her. After a while a peacekeeper takes her away and takes me to the train.

Alright, another chapter down! What did you think of Streams past? Alec's ghost obsession? Please review! Also, I am now accepting entries for the arena and mutts. The winner of the arena will recieve a bonus 30 points, and if your mutt(s) get in you will recieve 8 points each. Please submit by pm. Again, please review!


	8. District 7 reapings- Kate and Jackson

District 7 reapings

Kate Reyes, 17

I tiptoe into the small bakery. Its just perfect that they left the key in the door. My eyes dart around the room and, seeing no one, I grab three loaves of bread and push them into my knapsack. I quietly walk back to the door and replace the key just where the owners left it, closing the door and racing back through the streets to my families' shack. Once I'm inside and know that I'm safe, I pull out the bread and put it in our cupboard. Then I lie down on my thin mistress and try to fall back to sleep. No such luck. Though I can usually just steal now, without feeling any guilt, I can't help but feel a bit bad that I have to take other people's food to keep my family alive. There isn't really a choice though, my mother has a job, but it pays practically nothing, and my stepfather just stays away from us and steals my mother's meager pay to buy himself alcohol. I know that what I'm doing isn't moral, but, after a terrible incident last year when I was caught robbing a family's home and had to kill the man of the house to save myself, it just doesn't seem as bad anymore. In a world like this, you gotta go what you gotta do. I'll never forget that night though. I didn't mean to kill him, really I didn't, it just happened. I can't go to that part of my district anymore, because someone could recognize me. My life just consists of stealing and thinking about the next time I'll get to eat. Except for today. The sun will rise soon, and I'll be forced to go to the reapings, the horrible, cruel reapings. Today I'll have to go out in public. What if someone notices that I look a lot like that girl who stole their food? If I get caught, I'm dead meat. And if I don't get caught, I could still get reaped, and I would probably be dead meat. This is what Panem has done to me. Finally realizing that I'm not going to fall asleep, I get off my mattress and walk to the washbasin, where I rinse off my face and hands. I grab my brush and start the long process of trying to get the tangles out of my long, curly brown hair without ripping it out. Once it finally is smooth, I dress in a beige tank top with my tattered Jean shorts and combat boots and rip off a chunk of bread from one of the loaves I stole. It tastes good, very fresh. When I'm done eating, I wander outside and watch as the sun makes its way up into the sky, a bright, glowing orb. After sitting outside and thinking for a while, my mother, Ana-Lucia, comes outside,

"I see we have bread now. Kate, you know that you don't have to steal."

"I can't let us starve, can I? Anyway, it's not that hard."

"But its dangerous."

"Eh. It doesn't matter. Today's the reapings. Only one more after this, you know."

"Yes, if course I know. Its all I can think about. I'm always so worried. But you'll be fine, I know you will." I nod And we sit together in a mutual silence. After a while, I get up and look at her.

"I probably need to go."

"Okay." She stands up "let's go." We walk to the town square and I get my prick and sign in. I walk to my section and stand, looking at my feet, until Liza Butterfly, our escort, walks to the stage. As far as escorts go, I think that Liza is a good one. She seems pretty down to earth.

"Welcome, district seven, to the reapings for the 80th annual hunger games. Its been decided that this year, I will mix some things up. I will reap our tributes first, then play the video." She walks over to the girls bowl And lets out an audible sigh. "Our girl is... Kate Reyes." I do a sort of double take and gasp. That's me! No, maybe there's another Kate Reyes. No? Okay, Okay I can win this. I've killed before, I can kill again. God, I'm disgusted with myself. No, But I have to win. I calmly walk up to the podium and wait for my district partner to be chosen.

Jackson Revise, 16

I wake to the tinkling of the bell downstairs in mother's furniture shop. I quickly pull myself out of bed and rub my eyes. I guess I slept really well last night. Usually I wake up earlier, and today is NOT the day to be slow. I hear my mother talking downstairs. I hope that she sells something today. We desperately need money. Mother does pretty well in the shop, but you cam only earn so much in a place like district seven. Father is a carpenter. I don't see much of him, but he supports our family. I used to help mother and father out, sneaking out and chopping down trees to make furniture. I'm pretty handy with an axe, but I don't really do that anymore. I forcibly stumble to the bathroom and grab a comb, brushing out my blonde hair. I pull on a white polo and cargo pants and walk downstairs to the shop. Mother is taking money from a tall, grey haired woman.

"My husband always loved clocks like these. Last year he was killed though." The woman dabs her eyes. "A thief killed him." She quickly turns away, obviously holding back tears. Mother walks over and hands her back her money, and the clock.

"You can have this." I don't know why she did it. Well, I guess I do. I heard about the man that got murdered last year, and I feel bad for the woman. She thanks mother and leaves.

"Today is the reapings." I say. I know that she knows, but I feel like telling her anyway.

"I know dear. Here, we have bread for breakfast." I walk into the kitchen and eat the bread she played out for me.

"So... is dad at work?" He's not here, but I would think that he wouldn't work on reaping day.

"No. He... he's somewhere. I don't know, actually." I start getting mad. I get mad and sort of burst when people act like that. Mother works hard, and father... he just doesn't care.

"He should be home, helping you! Does he even care about us?!" Mother sighs.

"Yes, he cares about us very much. He just doesn't know how to show it." I shake my head and walk back upstairs. Once I have laced up My boots, I go back downstairs.

"We need to go, mother. We can't be late to the reapings, or they'll kill us." She nods and we leave. Once we get to the town square, mother walks to the area for the adults and young children, and I sign in and walk to the 16 year old boy section. Our escort Liza Butterfly, comes to the stage.

"Welcome, district seven, to the reapings for the 80th annual hunger games. Its been decided that this year, I will mix some things up. I will reap our tributes first, then play the video." She walks over to the girls bowl and reaches in, pulling out a name. "Our girl is... Kate Reyes." A very pretty girl stands up in the seventeen year old section, and calmly walks to the stage. I start feeling very nervous. I hope that it isn't me, because I don't think I could do it; I mean, kill kids. No, I won't get picked, I'm sure of it.

"And our boy is..." she reaches into the boys bowl. I hold my breath and she fingers around and finally pulls put a slip of paper. "Jackson Revise."

"NO! NO DON'T TAKE HIM!" Mother screams. I can hear her sobbing and begging. Oh God, what am I going to do? I know what I have to do. I have to pretend that in not afraid, and walk up there, and be as brave as I can. And so I do. I hold a still face and walk up to the podium with Kate Reyes. It all seems a blur. We have hands, and Liza plays the video. Then we are led to waiting rooms, to say goodbye.

Kate Reyes

I stand in my waiting room, hoping that mom will come soon. I need to convince myself that I have a chance. It can't be so hard, to kill. And all they want is a show, and I can give it to them. Anything that will let me live. Then mother and I could live comfortably, I'd never have to steal. But in my heart, I know that I won't be able to win. Oh yes, I want to, I'll promise that I will. But I'm just a seventeen year old girl from district seven, and seventeen year old girls from district seven don't win the hunger game. The door swings open and mother comes running in.

"Mother!" I say, My voice wavering.

"Oh Kate!" She says, hugging me. "You have to win! You can do it, I know you can. I know YOU, and you are strong."

"I'll win mom. I'll Win, I've got to. Yes, I'm going to be Victor." We are silent for a moment. "But mom?"

"Yes?"

"If I don't, well... live, promise me that you'll divorce stepfather and find someone good. Promise me."

"Oh Kate. I'll do anything right now, but you've got to win. I promise. Really I do." I feel better now. At least mom won't be stuck with that monster when I'm gone. She deserves someone better.

"Mom? I know I haven't been the perfect daughter. I'm a thief, and I've never been good, or kind, or really anything that mothers want in their daughters. But if- or when I'm gone, don't forget the good times. The mornings watching the sun rise, the fun that we used to have. Don't forget those things." She starts to cry.

"You don't understand Kate. You have been the perfect daughter, because of those times. And those are times that I will never forget, ever." We just hug each other after that, until a peacekeeper comes in and leads mom away, and takes me to the train.

Jackson Revise

I feel so lost right now. I'm doomed to die within the next two weeks, but I really, really want to live. I have to question my morals now, Something I've never had to do before. Kill or be killed. Those are my choices. What should I do? I hear a creak and turn around as the door opens. Mother walks in. Her eyes are puffy and red, and her face is covered with tears.

"Oh Jackson." She whispers. "What am I going to do?" I'm glad she realizes that I'm not going to win. I don't want to break her heart.

"Mother, it's okay. I'm just a person, just like every other person who's ever gone into the games. And its okay if I die. I guess that's just how it was meant to be." She looks at me.

"How did I manage to raise such a brave son? I've never been brave." I guess she has no idea. I'm not brave at all, I just can't bear to see her so sad. I'm not strong, or great, or brave, or anything. Im just me. She hugs me tightly. I guess this is the last time I'll feel her arms around me. I try very hard not to cry. A peacekeeper comes in.

"Your time is up!" He takes mother away, and another peacekeepwr takes me to the train. I am so afraid right now, I dont know what to do. As the train starts to roll away, I take one last look at district even, my home.

"Goodbye." I whisper. Then we drive through a tunnel, and home is gone.

I'm sorry I took so long to post. My cousin was killed in a plane crash and we had to fly to Paris for her funeral. I just kind of haven't felt up to writing since, but Im not a quitter, so Im back to posting. What did you think of Kate's secret? Jackson's unintentional bravery? Please review, and remember, you can preorder bloodbath items for tributes! Thanks!

hungergamesareamazing5517


	9. District 12 reapings- Gwen and Jon

District 12 reapings

Gwen Oliver, 12

"Gwen, sweetie? You need to wake up." My eyes slowly open and my little bedroom un-blurs. My wonderful mum, Rosa, is smiling down at me.

"Okay!" I hop out of bed. Today is the reapings. My very first. Mum said not to be scared. She always tells me that being happy and optimistic will bring better luck, even in the darkest times. And you know what? She's right. When daddy died in the mining accident four years ago, we stayed optimistic and as happy as we could, and we haven't had bad luck since. I think about him a lot though. Mum and him and been saving up to get married for real ever since I was a baby. They loved each other so much, And they lived me so much too. I was lucky to have such a wonderful daddy, even if it was only for eight years. I'm lucky to have such a wonderful life, too. And you know what? If I dropped dead, right now, this second, then that would be okay, because no matter how short, my life has been wonderful. The good news is, I'm not going to drop dead this second. Speaking of which, I smell something delicious downstairs. I cone back into reality. I hop to my little dresser on one foot, trying to balance as long as I possibly can. Then I happily put on the beautiful yellow flowery dress that mommy bought for my first reaping. I love it so much! I grab my c joo Mbeki and try to untangle my unruly strawberry node hair for a few minutes. On second thoughts, It doesn't have to be perfect, I'll just let it be. I stare at my abundant freckles. Mum always says that they're fairy kisses. There's gotta be a lot of fairies for that to be true though. I smile at myself in the mirror. I'm always smiling, really. Life is just so nice! I just love being alive, and I make sure to take every opportunity, every chance possible, to do great things in my life. I never let a moment slip by. Because I never know when I just won't get any more moments. I pull on my old, but still pretty, white flats. Then I race into our kitchen and peek over at the stove. Mum is making pancakes! She made one for each of us. I've only ever had pancakes once before, since the ingredients are expensive. I love them. Mum smiles at me and winks.

"Now don't you go peeking at your suprise breakfast!" I grin and skip to our little kitchen table, where mum had already set out forks and plates. She brings over the pan and flips a pancake onto each plate. I slowly, savoring each bit. My mind turns back to the reapings. I don't get why the capital makes people kill each other. I mean, they force them to. They use some sort of technology toove their hands and make them kill others, I think. It seems so horrible, but they must have some sort of reason. I think that there's a reason for face grows serious, which doesn't happen much. "Gwen, at the reapings today... I... well, at my first reaping, my mother gave me this." She reaches to her neck and gently unfairness the simple cross necklaces she always wears. She puts it around my neck and does the clasp. "She told me that it would keep me safe, and it always did. Now it will keep you safe." She hugs me. "Okay, we need to go now. They're going to prick ypur finger to sign you in, but it doesn't hurt much, I promise." She takes my hand and we leave the house, making sure to lock it. As we're walking to the town square, something catches my eye. An older girl, maybe 16 or 17, and punching a little boy, Mayne 8, in the jaw, over and over. He's crying, but no one is stopping.

"Stop, please!" He screams. I drop mums hand and run over to the girl.

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" I scream right in her ear. She stops and the boy sprints away. She glares at me, Then turns and struts away. I run back to mum and she Just shakes her head. We walk the rest of the way to the town square and part ways. I wait in line until I get to the sign in part.

"Hand, please." A peacekeeper says. He is holding a big needle. I pull my hand away and stare at him for a moment, But make sure to smile. "I said, hand please." I slowly reach out my hand and he jabs the needle into my finger. Then he presses it against a piece of paper and sends me to my section. I wait for a little while, and then our escort, a very short, plump lady, walks to the podium. Her hair is done up really funny, piled up on her head and dyed a greenish blue colour. Her skin is tinted pink. I've never seen a person like her before. I'm feeling kind of scared, But I make sure to smile and stay optimistic.

"Welcome, district twelve,to the reapings for the 80th annual hunger games!" Her voice is creaky, like a frog. She plays a really sad video about a war, and Panem, and stuff like that. Then she walks over to the girls reaping bowl. "This year's female tribute is..." he pulls out a name. "Gwen Oliver!" I am momentarily taken aback. All the girls around me make a pathway for me. I feel a horrible wrenching feeling in my gut, but I know mums rule. If I stay optimistic, I'll have better luck. So I put on as much of a smile as I can and walk up to the podium. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I know one thing: I'm not going to win, but I had a good life.

Jon Arrowsmith, 13

I feel my feet pounding against the hard stone. I don't know where I am, but all I can hear is a cannon. BOOM BOOM BOOM! I am surrounded by little huts, barely big enough to fit a person through the door. I try to scream, but I can't make a sound. I feel something sharp slam into my back and I see a red waterfall of blood stream down and stain the stones beneath my feet. I try to scream again, and this time I manage too. I roll around, trying to stop the pain. I'm dying, I'm dying, I'm dyi-

"Jon, Jon, wake up, its okay. It was just a nightmare." My eyes fly open and I look right into the face of my mother. Tears stream down my face and I am shaking.

"I...I was in the games." I say, My voice trembling. "I was dying. It was so horrible!"

"Calm down Jon, everything is okay. It was only a dream, it wasn't real." I nod slowly and wipe away my tears. "You're not going to go into the games, Jon. You'll be just fine, I promise." I nod again and step off my mattress. I almost expect to see my older brother Richard walking in the door, like he always used to when I was younger. But the door is closed, and the mattress next to mine is empty. I miss Richard so much. He was my saviour, the one person in my family who truly understood me. He had so many friends, and was so kind. But he was too kind. One night last year, he went to help our neighbor escape the authorities, like it was somehow his fault. He never came back, but I'm positive he's still alive. He's got to be. People like him don't just die. My other older brother, Sam, says that he's dead, but Sam is and always has been a pessimist. He's got to be alive, somewhere. Sam is mean, truthfully. He hurts people and then when he realises he has, he doesn't care. He torments me, and I don't have anyone to protect me anymore.

"Hey Jon! Did you have more nightmares last night, about the games. Maybe you will have to go in!" He shouts. I really hope I don't. I could never survive in the games. I walk to the box where I keep my clothes and pull out an ill fitting shirt. It used to be Richards, which is why I wear it. It kind of matches my green eyes too, I suppose. I also put on shorts and my very worn pair of boots. I quickly run my fingers through my short brown hair and look out the window. Suddenly I zoom back into memory land.

I was playing with the little sparrow that I had made friends with when I was younger. It was My pet, and I loved it.

"Jon, go fetch some water from the well!" Mother shouted. I carefully set the sparrow on my windowsill and grabbed a pail. When I returned with the water, Sam was eating something. It took me moment to realize that it was my sparrow. I was so devastated, so sad. Richard had helped me find a new sparrow, but I always hated Sam even more after that. I hate Sam so much. But I quickly come back to reality. My sparrow has been gone fore years, and the one Richard found is somewhere outside. I set it free a while ago. Its funny how sometimes, random things bring back memories that you try so hard to forget. I decide to leave for the reapings, and run outside before anyone can stop me and make me do something else. I run to the town square. I love running, it is one of my few talents. I get my prick and then walk to my section, where I wait until Marzipan Sync, our very odd escort, walks to the podium, grinning with sick excitement.

"Welcome, district twelve,to the reapings for the 80th annual hunger games!" She turns on the video quickly, obviously wanting to get right to the reapings. Once it's over, she hurries to the girls' bowl. "This year's female tribute is... Gwen Oliver!" A small, freckle faced girl walks to the podium from the twelve year old section, somehow managing to smile a bit. I'm absolutely terrified right now.

"Please don't be me, please don't be me." I whisper to myself.

"And our male tribute is... Jon Arrowsmith!" I hear my name and burst into tears. My nightmare is coming true! I'm going to have to go into the games. I can't believe it, so I jut cry and slowly walk up to the podium. My district partner takes my hand and helps me up onto the stage.

"Its okay." She whispers. "You'll be okay." We shake hands then, and are led to our waiting rooms.

Gwen Oliver

Mum immediately runs into my waiting room.

"Mum! Mum, what am I going to do?" She wipes a single tear from her face.

"Oh Gwen, I don't know. But you need to stay optimistic. You just need to run away from the conflict, and stay away from it as long as you can."

"Mum? Thanks for giving me such a wonderful life. If I die, at least I had a good life." Mum starts to cry.

"You are braver than you think. Just... follow your instinct. You might have a chance." I wish she was right. But I don't think I have it in me. I'll try though, and maybe I'll get to make some friends during the games. I hold onto the cross necklace.

"Mum... goodbye. I love you so much."

"I love you too, so, so much. Pray that this isn't goodbye." We hug each other tightly, but a peacekeeper rips me from her and takes me to the train. I finger the necklace and wonder what the coming days will bring me.

Jon Arrowsmith

Sam did the first nice thing he's ever done for me; that is, he didn't come to say goodbye. He only would've tormented me, so I'm happy. Mother runs in and hugs me though.

"You need to hide. Just hide, and stay out of the commotion." She looks sad, but not as sad as I would've thought she'd be.

"I'm so afraid! I'm going to die. I don't want to die." I start sobbing again. I am so terrified. I mean seriously, you have no idea how terrified I am. I know that I'm going to be dead a week from now, and that's a terrifying thought. Mother kisses my forehead.

"Don't let your nightmares get you, they could be your downfall. You can't scream, ever." I nod and furiously wipe away my tear, trying to not appear a wimp. "And maybe stay with your district partner. I don't know, she just seems like the surviving type." I'm glad mother is giving me advice, but I have to talk to her first.

"Mother, I, well, I love you. And goodbye. And if Richard comes back... tell him I love him, please." She nods and we hug again. Then she is taken from the room and I am pushed onto the train. I sit down next to Gwen. "Do you want to be allies?"

"Yes, I'd love to." She smiles and the train begins to move, taking us far away from our home, to a new, unknown place; the capital.

Alright, another chapter down! What did you think if the district twelve tributes? Jon's brother? Gwen's optimism? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'm not feeling very encouraged to write right now, since so few people are reviewing. Please take a minute to add a review. Its just a minute...


	10. District 8 reapings- Shae and Cliff

District 8 reapings

Shae Montgomery, 13

"Shae, sweetheart, time to get up!" My mom's kind voice wakes me up and I open my eyes. As soon as I'm awake, I snuggle up back in bed. Its so warm and cosy, I want to stay here forever. Mom smiles at me and I smile back, rubbing my eyes and pulling off my pink comforter. I yawn and sit on the side of my bed, slipping my feet into my fuzzy pink slippers. Then I get off the bed and walk downstairs.

"Daddddyyyyyy!" I shout. Daddy is usually gone in the morning, already at work, but he's here today.

"Shae! How are you this morning?" I smile.

"I'm fine, thanks." Then something occurs to me. He's home because of the reapings. "I'm nervous though." I add. He pulls me over and wraps me in a big bear hug. Daddy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little box, which he hands to me.

"Your mother and I got you a present for today. It will protect you." I open up the box and pull out a beautiful silver chain with a pink heart pendant.

"Thank you so much!" I immediately put it on. Mom turns to me.

"So, what would you like for breakfast? It's a special day, so you can choose." I kniw that they know what my choice will be, but I say it anyway.

"Hash browns!" Mom smiles and pulls a pan off the stove.

"That's good, because that's what I made!" We all smile and sit down at the table. I'm feeling pretty terrified inside. I know that mom and dad are trying really hard to make reaping day a good day, not a bad one, but I'm still scared. I could very well get chosen, and I don't think I'd even have a chance. After breakfast, I run back up to my room and pick out my clotges for the reapings. I choose a pink skirt with white leggings and a pink top, with the necklace mom and dad gave me. I tie a pink bow into my short, curly blonde hair and Mom cones up and helps me put a bit of eyeliner around my light brown eyes. Most girls my age don't wear makeup, but mommy lets me wear a bit on special occasions. Once I'm ready, I run next door and knock on my best friend, Tristans door. Tristan has been my best friend forever. I overheard mom telling dad that he was gay, or something like that. Were mainly friends because of our mutual love of the colour pink. When no one opens the door, I walk back home. Mommy and daddy are waiting by the door.

"Okay Shae, we need to go to the square now." I walk along side them to the town square. I go up to the little sign in place and they prick my finger, which, by the way, hurts a lot, and spread my blood on a piece of paper. Then I walk to the thirteen year old girl section and talk with some girls from school until our escort, (who is surprisingly cute) Marcus Le'Pli, walks to the podium.

"Welcome district eight, to the reapings for the eighteenth annual hunger games! We're going to watch this fabulous video... oh, wait, how do I then this on? Tech! Tech!" After a bit more confusion on behalf of Marcus and the tech crew, the video starts. I think it's strange, that they have played the same video for eighty years. Someday they should make a new one. Once it's over, Marcus walks over to the boys bowl. "Wait, is it Boys first or girls?" Someone says something into his headpiece and he trots to the other side of the stage. "And our lucky young lady is..." I feel butterflies in my stomach and cross my fingers, hoping that it isn't me up on that stage with Marcus. Even if he is cute, he's still really dumb. "Shae Montgomery!" My eyes widen and I look over to where mum and daddy are standing. Mommy is starting to cry, and hard. I turn back towards the podium and take a step forward, halting. Maybe they won't know it's me. Maybe they'll take someone else. It can't be me, it can't. I dint know what to do, I never in a million years thought that I would be reaped. "Shae, come up here please." I take a deep breath and hold back my tears as I walk up to the podium. I'm so scared, I really don't know what to do. I don't want to die, I have a whole life ahead of me. But I guess I don't anymore.

Cliff Xavier, 16

I tiptoe over to my sister, Viola´s bed.

"Viola, wake up. Viola!" She slowly opens her eyes and looks up at me. "We need to get ready for the reapings."

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot." She puts on a weak smile and gets out of bed. I hate the reapings, for a LOT of reasons. 1. Because of my family's dark history (my grandfather was kicked out of the capital and sent here for adultery, and my dad is in prison for killing my mom), not only does my entire district hate me, but the capital does too. 2. There's a chance that Viola could get reaped, and that would be living hell for me and my little brother, Lawrence, who, unlike 14 year old Viola, is still safe from the reapings since he's eleven. 3. There's a chance I could get picked, in which case my siblings would somehow have to survive on their own. And 4. No matter how kind I am, everyone still hates me because of a crime I did not commit. And because of that, I hate them. The truth of the matter is, if someone just took the time and trusted me,just one person, then I would be kind. But how can I be good to people who hate me!

"Cliff, Cliff!" I zone back in and look at Viola. "Sorry, you were kind of out of it."

"Yeah, I know." Viola Sita on her bed.

"Cliff, I'm afraid. I could get reaped, I don't want to go into the games." I put my arm around her.

"It'll be okay, I won't let anything happen to you." I think she knows that my worst fear is losing her and Lawrence, so deodorant say anything more about the possibility of getting reaped.

"Cliff?"

"Yes?"

"Why do they do it? I mean, the hunger games. Why do they let 23 kids die every year? Why do they just sit there and allow it to happen?" I think for a moment.

"Because they're brainwashed, the capital people. They don't get it. They don't really understand death, I suppose."

"But, if they just realized... they could stop it. If they all rebelled, it could end." I smile at her fondly.

"Someday you're going to lead a great rebellion. Someday you're going to end all this." She shakes her head.

"I'm not brave enough." We sit in silence for a moment and then I go and wake up Lawrence. Then, I go and comb out my light brown hair and put on my best white shirt and cargo pants. I lay out the light green dress that we got for Viola, and she quietly dresses in it. Once Lawrence is dressed, we start the inevitable trek to the town square. We get many angry glances, but we ignore them all. When we finally get to the square, We wait in line, among glares and hushed whispers, to get your pricks and sign in. Then we go to our separate sections. I wonder what I'd do if Viola got picked. I'd have to volunteer or something crazy so that I could protect her. But that would leave Lawrence alone... no, it isn't going to happen. I try to talk to another boy but he turns his head away from me. God, I hate these people so much. Do they even have hearts? And the capital people, do they have Amy compassion? No, they don't. They're monsters, all if them. Just like my grandfather, and my father. My mother... she was always so kind. But father murdered her. Just like a capitalite. In his mind, killing was okay. He was just like them, and that's why everyone thinks I'm like them. But I'm not, not at all. If only they'd give me a chance. Finally our idiotic escort struts onto the stage, and, as if he wants to prove that he's even more stupid than he seems, he forgets his to turn on the video (you press the button, Marcus. You know, the big red one right in front of you.) And doesn't know which gender to reap first. Finally he figures everything out with the help of some exasperated tech guys and goes to the girls reaping bowl.

"And our lucky young lady is Shae Montgomery!" I feel sick to my stomach as a little girl goes to the stage from the thirteen year old section. Those stupid capitalites! They're going to murder her, the monsters. "And our boy is... Cliff Xavier." He frowns, recognizing the name. I start to panic. What are Viola and Lawrence going to do? I'll have to come home, I'll have to win. But can I? I walk to the podium. "Everyone, our tributes for district 8!" We shake hands and are shoved into waiting rooms. I can't believe that I'm going into the games. But I think I can win, I must have a chance. Yes, I'll show them. I'll win these games.

Shae Montgomery

I quietly sob in my waiting room. I've been condemned to death. I'm going to die! I'm so, so scared. Mommy and daddy run into the room. Mommy is crying a river, and daddy is crying too. They both run and hug me very tightly.

"Oh Shae, you need to win. You need to come home." I don't know what to say, so I just cry. "Can you win? Try to stay away from all the conflict, and-" she trails off, realizing that she was about to tell me to murder people.

"Mom, dad... I love you. And I will always love you, no matter what."

"And we love you too,no matter what, we love you more than anything else in the world. Be strong,.Shae."

"I will. Daddy leans down and kisses me, and mommy does the same. "Goodbye."

"Oh Shae. Goodbye, baby." They cry harder then I've ever seen them cry before. Then a peacekeeper cones and takes them away from me, and pushes me to the train.

Cliff Xavier

Viola and Lawrence Come into my waiting room almost immediately and I hug them tightly.

"Okay, Viola, you're going to have to take care of Lawrence now. Only take tesserae If you absolutely have to. You can get a job or something. Just... protect yourself."

"But Cliff, you're going to come home, and we'll be fine after that."

"But Viola, if I don't, you have to take care of Lawrence and yourself. You are strong, I know you can do it." She nods. "And Lawrence, you have to be extra good. Maybe you can do odd jobs. When... if I'm not there, you have to grow up more. Can you do that?" He nods too. "Okay. I love you guys so much. You need to stay strong."

"Cliff?" Viola asks. "Maybe I will start that rebellion, someday. Maybe Im stronger than I think."

"You ARE stronger than you think. But for now... just take care of yourself." We hug eachother and then they are led from the room and I am taken to the train.

Alright, what did you think of these characters? Shae's family? Cliffs dark past? Please review!


	11. District 2 reaping- Charlotte and Sawyer

District two reapings (of volunteer-ings)

As a brief side note, I realized that there isn't much fluff in this story right now. So, I'm making a little romance here. Enjoy!

Charlotte Lace, 17

Beep Beep Beep... I groan and reach over my arm to turn off my alarm clock. Yawning, I stretch and get out of bed. My first thought is that I'll get to see Sawyer at the training center today. Then I realize that today is the day of the reapings. I'm not just going to see Sawyer; were going to volunteer together. I love Sawyer, and he loves me too. But he has secret, so deep, so dark. He hides them from everyone. He is the perfect picture of a career, tall, muscular, and excited to kill. I suppose I am too, in that sense. I'm excited to volunteer. But I also know that I'll have to be very careful, and trust no one. I guess I'm prepared for that, trusting no one. I'm already good at that. I feel like my whole life I've been careful and distrustful. Mother died in childbirth with me. God knows how I survived. Father died five years later, of some sort of disease. No one really knows what it was. A bunch of people got it, and it was untreatable. Anywya, I lived with my friend Emma until I was twelve: then her mother kicked me out, saying I needed to be independent. And that puts me here, five years later, in this cosy house I managed to get for myself. But don't go getting the impression that I'm all sweet and innocent. I've trained at the academy since I was seven years old, and I'm incredibly excited for volunteering today. Mother and father would've been so proud. And, I'll get to go with Sawyer. Speaking of Sawyer, he was going to come over this morning. I hear a knock on the door and I run and open it.

"Hey, Charlotte." He is frowning. I wonder why. "Uh, Charlotte, I need to talk with you. You're seventeen and you can volunteer next year. If you do it this year... then one of us is going to have to die." He seems sad saying it. Its kind if funny, for Sawyer being worried about someone dying. I know that as soon as he is in the arena he'll be a killing machine. But to me, He seems so compassionate...

"I know. I know one of us will have to die. But I want to be there with you. Anyway, this is what I've always trained for. I'm going in. I'm going to volunteer." He nods.

"Okay. I guess I knew you'd say that. But I thought I'd try." He sits down. "So... I guess this is our last time being, just... friends." I sit down mext to him and we stare into each others eyes. He quietly starts to sing. Then he abruptly pulls me into a kiss. Well, if I have have to die in the arena, I hope I die with his arms around me, like this. As soon as it started, our kiss is over. "I need to go home and get ready. I'll see you at the reapings." He waves a little and leaves. I still feel warm inside from his kiss. I realize two things at once.

1. I could never be happy if he died and I lived.

2. I'm committed. I'm going into the games anyway.

Oh well. I'll find some way around it. I go to my dresser and put on my reapings dress, a blue dress that perfectly matches my eyes, with intricate designs sewn into the hem. I brush my chocolate brown hair run to a long ponytail and slip on a pair of blue flats. Then I lock up the house and walk to the academy. I guess I won't be living there anymore, since I'll be in the victors village after the games. After the games. Only two and a half weeks, and my name will be all over the capital. I'll be the victor.

I'll be famous.

I'll be loved.

I can hardly wait.

I get to the academy and immediately pick up a sword. Who know what they'll dress me in in the arena. Might as well practice in a dress. I turn on some automatons and expertly slash at them until they are all motionless and "dead". In just a few days, I'll be doing this to real people instead of automatons. I'm so, so excited for the capital. I've heard that it is absolutely amazing and beautoful, full of unimaginable riches and luxury. And I'll get it for my whole life, as Victor. It has a nice ring to it: Charlotte Lace, victor of the 80th hunger games. I slash at some more targets and then, getting bored, work at the obstacle course. I run across slippery rods and ladders, nets, all kinds of things. I'm ready for this, I'm sure I am. So, feeling almost giddy with excitement, I head to the town square. Let me Get one thing straight though. This isn't all about victory. I don't want to be in the games just to say I've been in the games. No, I want to do this for mother and father, too. I want to do it because I know they would have wanted me too. You don't know how it feels to never be able to plead your parents until you don't have parents. But now is my chance and I'm taking it. I get my prick and wait in my section. After about a minute, our new escort, Marci Renee, walks to the podium. I still can't get over the creativity and colour of the capital. I can't wait to go there.

"Welcome, district two, to the reapings of the 80th annual hunger games!" Everyone cheers. I look over and see Sawyer. He waves at me and I wave back. She plays the usual, boring video (how hard is it to make a new one Once in a while?) And then goes to the girls bowl. "Our girl is Abigail Lint!" A tall burly girl takes one step and I grin, starting to run towards the stage.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I smile as wide as I can and university excitement. Its official. I'm going into the games!

"What's your name?" Marci asks.

"Charlotte Lace, your future victor!"

Sawyer Pace, 18

I wake up early I'm the morning, when it is still dark and the moon is still shining. I wonder if Charlotte is awake yet. Probably not. She's probably still dreaming. Its at these times, early in the morning, when I'm alone and unarmed, that I feel so vulnerable. I'm afraid right now. I've never really been afraid before in my life, but right now I am. Because Charlotte is going into the games with me, and only one of us is coming out. And its got to be me. But it's also got to be her. I'm going to try to convince her to wait until next year, but I know it is useless. I can't ve vulnerable though. I am strong, I am a killer and I'm proud of it. I'm not afraid to say that I'm overjoyed to be going into the games, to be killing. I don't care about anyone else. Anyone who I possibly could've cared for is dead anyway. My mom, who was killed by a conman year ago. And my dad, who I never even knew. Just like Charlotte. Maybe that's how we got to become such good friends. I'm totally ready to kill. I will lead the career pack with pride and dignity. I will not stay like this when the sun rises, no. I will not be like this anymore. But right now, in this approach of darkness, I am. I guess I'm in love. But the person I love is going to die, and if she doesn't, I'm going to die. But the sun is rising now. I stand up and go inside my small cottage. I run my fingers through my shaggy blonde hair and look at myself in my dirty mirror. This is the face that will be the last sight of many kids. I can feel the joy already. I'm going to fulfill my purpose. I will bring pride to my district. I will kill the weaklings. I will kill them all. I have trained my whole life, and am totally ready to dominate the arena. I'm pro at double bladed swords, and really all weapons. And mot important of all of my skills...

I'm a career.

I'm a career at heart.

Fully and truly.

This is my purpose, my duty.

And let's just say that when I have a duty, I make sure that it is done well. I put on blue jeans and a black t-shirt, and then put on a grey jacket, just fir looks. I decide not to go to the academy this morning, and instead go to Charlotte's house. I knock and she opens the door immediately.

"Hey Charlotte." I say. Here goes.

"Uh, Charlotte, I need to talk with you. You're seventeen and you can volunteer next year. If you do it this year... then one of us is going to have to die."

"I know. I know one of us will have to die. But I want to be there with you. Anyway, this is what I've always trained for. I'm going in. I'm going to volunteer." I knew that she would go in anyway, I knew it. I had just hoped she wouldn't. Okay. Its her own choice. I won't kill her, I swear I won't. But I've still got to try to win. I say some more, but it doesn't really matter in my mind. Charlotte is going in with me, and only one of us can come out. Will it be me? Or will it be her? I guess I won't know for a while, which I suppose is goid. I'm not sure I want to know. I make my excuses and go home. I sit on my bed for a while, then have breakfast. I don't want to go to the academy. I'm as ready as I'll ever be, why appear like I'm unsure of myself. I'm going to be Victor in no time. I smile to myself. I'm not weak. That was last night. Now I'm starting a new day, a new me, and the new me is going to stay. I briskly walk to the town square, sneering down at some if the scared little kids. Idiots. They know they're not going to get picked anyway, and someone is going to volunteer. I get signed in and wait in my section until Marci has finished her usual speech and video.

"Our girl is Abigail Lint." A girl barely gets to taje a step from the sixteen year old section when Charlotte screams.

"I volunteer as tribute!" She runs up to the podium, grinning. I prepare to volunteer.

"And our boy is..."

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout, also running to the podium. Charlotte and I smile at each other. This is all going perfectly. We shake hands, and since we dint have family, we are led straight to the train. Hello capital, goodbye district two!

What did you think of these tributes? Alright guys, will you please, please review. I am feeling very discouraged with this story.


	12. District 11 tributes- Amina and Julian

District 11 reapings

Amina Hambly, 15

I wake up to the sound of my brothers, Demont, Devon, Damon and Deval (please don't laugh) arguing. Demont is my oldest brother and is 20. We playwright a lot, which is what made me so good at had to hand combat. Devon is next, and is 18. He's really quiet usually. Except this morning I guess, because he's making a ruckus. And Damon and Decal are seventeen year old twins. They're troublemakers, like me. Except I guess I'm a little more hard core. After all, I grew up with four brothers and a father as my only company, none of which seem to really like me thatch. My mother died in childbirth with me, which is sad, but also good I guess, because otherwise she would've just kept having kids, and I have enough trouble with four older brothers. I could NEVER deal with more. Today is reaping day, so I'm going to sneak down to dads butcher shop and see if I can maybe steal a few knives for an hour and practice knife throwing, a skill I've been working on since I learned to steal. So basically my whole life. I grab some clothes; baggy jeans, a white tank top, and worn shkes, and quickly dress. I'm not in the mood to slowly comb my frizzy black hair, so I just put on a black cap. It causes a shadow that makes my chocolate skin look even darker. Good, it gives me a mysterious look. I walk downstairs into dads shop. Lucky for me, he is busily chopping some meat for a customer. I silently grab two knives and sneak off into the woods, my favourite place in the world. This is where I practice knife throwing, and sleep high in the trees among the birds and leaves. I live the smell of the air here. Since I live near the border of district eleven, we get a lot of smog from factories in the district's that surround us, but in the forest, the air is clean and pure, and I can almost smell the moist soil, fresh from last night's rain. If the reapings weren't today, I would probably spend the whole day here, but I need to get right to business. I think the games are horrible, frankly I despise them and the people who created them. But I've trained myself a bit,just in case I do get reaped. I expertly climb a tall tree and look around me. I choose a knot to aim at and ready My first knife. Whoosh. I hit my target directly in the knot. I throw the other knife and it lands right next to it. I crawl across the limbs of the of the trees like a squirrel and gather my knives. I work on throwing for a half an hour. I know I won't get reaped,but at least I feel confident in my skill. I climb back down the tree and run home, making sure to put the knives back exactly where they were. I hate the capital so much, really I do. I'm not sure why I always have trained. Its not like I would actually participate If I got reaped. I could never actually kill someone. But I've trained anyway. Maybe it's just because if I did get reaped, I want to show the stupid capital and their stupid games that us outer districts are good too. Better than them. I hate them. They're sadistic, cruel people. And what's more, they do everything how they're told, they're brainwashed, and in return, they get everything they want. I,for one, don't follow other people's rules. I follow my own rules, which, trust me, Are very different from the set I'm given. I guess I'm rebellious. Its just, what's the point of living if your whole life is spent being stuck up in a prison, bound with rules and threats and cruelty? It doesn't make sense. Still, even though I hate the capital, I've got to go to the reapings. S peaking if which, I really need to go now.

"Devon, Damon, Deval! We should probably go." I shout impatiently. I hear a series of hushed whispers and groans. Finally I give up and just go alone. When I get to the town square, I have to wait in line and sign in. (Come on, the capital is so advanced, there's gotta be a better way to sign kids in then to stab their fingers and smear their blood on a paper. Stupid capitalites.) Once I'm 'signed in' I head wander around inside the gates for a while and then head to my section just as Neville Meville, our strange escort, walks onto the stage. I am disturbed when I see that the furry thing on his shoulder is a squirrel. And its alive. What's up with that? Probably just an idiotic capital fad. That poor squirrel.

"Welcome, Welcome, Welcome district eleven!" He says it as if he's expecting applause. Sorry to ruin your dreams Neville, but WE DON'T LIKE YOU. "Welcome to the reapings for the 80th annual hunger games!" Again as if he's expecting applause. These people never learn, do they. He's plays the usual stupid capital video. Cone on capital, were not that dumb. We know that district thirteen doesn't look like that anymore, so stop trying to make us think it dies. Then he trots over the the girls reapings bowl. "And our lucky, lucky volunteer is... Amina Hambley!" I look behind me at my family, and am shocked to see them smiling. What? I guess it's a good thing I trained. But I'm not going to kill anyone. I'm not going to be their pawn, a piece of their games. I will stay strong. I walk up to the stage and glare at Neville. It seems like everyone hates me these days.

Julian Bird, 17

Bzzzzt- bzzzzt- bzzzzt- I reach my arm over and turn off my alarm. I'm totally exhausted. I was working in the harvest until about midnight last night. Why does today, of all days, have to be the reapings? I step off my cot and look at my tiny, rusty watch. Whoa, I need to get ready. But first I run and wake up my two year old sister, Veronica.

"Ron, you need to get up. Ron!" She opens her big, Brown eyes and smiles at me.

"Buthy! Buthy!" I smile at her nickname for me. Actually, she isn't my sister, she's my older brother, Kudzu's daughter. I used to live with him, because our parents died in a fire when I was little, but last summer he and his girlfriend just disappeared, so now I've got Veronica. I have no idea where he is, but knowing him, he'll be back at some point. I love Veronica so much though, she's like a baby sister to me. I pull her off her little cot and hug her.

"Okay, Ron, today I have to go to a thing called the reapings. You need to come too, but we can't sit together, so you're going to sit with Pine's family." Pine has been my friend since I was a little kid, and when I took in Veronica, or Ron as I like to call her, she naturally helped me. Ron looks up at me.

"Why canth I thit with you?"

"Because you're not twelve yet, so you're not in the reaping bowl."

"Whath the reaping bowl?" I'm not sure whether to tell her the truth or not, so I just say

"Its a place where your name gets drawn." She is obviously still confused, but I'm not telling her any more. I set her back on her cot. "I need to get ready." I say, walking to my dresser. I pull out tan trousers and a dark brown shirt, a shade or two darker than my skin. I put on my work boots and attempt to comb out my frizzy, curly black hair. The meaning of today finally sinks in. Today is the day when twenty four innocent children will be sent to fight to the death. I could be among them. Pine could be among them. Thank God Veronica is little, and safe from the games. I'm very tall and muscular from years of working out in the fields and trees, and I could probably be considered a threat if I did get reaped, but I can't imagine actually having to kill kids. I mean, I would do it if it meant I could get back to Ron, but I would feel so guilty. I love Veronica more than life itself, I could never bear it to leave her alone. The truth is, I would kill. I would kill, and that makes me feel terrible, the fact that I'd be willing to kill. But I'm not going to get reaped, and after this year and next year, I won't be in the reapings anymore. I go to the cupboard and get the remainder of the bread We have. I cut two slices, one for me and one for Ron. Then I eat hungrily, wishing there was more food. When we're both done, I get Veronica dressed and we head to Pine's house. Pine is from a better off family than me, so we walk to one of the slightly nicer neighborhoods and I knock on her door. I wait a moment and then hear footsteps. The door opens.

"Julian! I was worriedly weren't coming. Its getting late." She smiles at Ron. "Hello Veronica."

"Hey Pine." She veins her cute baby grin. Pine looks beautiful. Her black hair is done in a thick braid down her back, and she's wearing a dark blue dress.

"We should go. We don't want to be late." She says, her voice soft as silk. "Mother! Father!" She shouts back into her house. Her parents come to the door and take Veronica.

"We'll just take care of her until after the reapings. Good luck Pine, Julian." they say. And so we all walk to the town square. Pine and I wait in line and get signed in, and then head to our sections. We wait for quite a while, and then finally our escort Neville Meville comes to the podium. He plays the usual video and then goes to the girls bowl. I look over at Pine and see she is holding her breath.

"And our lucky, lucky volunteer is... Amina Hambley!" I sigh in relief as a girl walks up to the stage, glaring and sneering at Neville. I'm so glad it isn't Pine. The girl who got reaped looks horrible though, I have to say. "And our boy is..." he draws out a name. "Julian Bird!"

I feel really sick.

I just got reaped! I can't believe it's me.

But I know I can win, and I'm going to win, I swear to God I am. I've got to. I walk up to the podium and shake hands with Amina. Its really me. Am I going to die? I don't want to die. No, I need to live. I've got to live. I'm going to live.

Amina Hambley

My district partner is super tall muscular, but he doesn't look like he could hurt a fly. He doesn't have a chance. But I do, I've trained, and I'm confident that I can do this. My dad and all my brothers parade in the door suddenly and I look up at them. They're still smiling.

"Why are you guys smiling? I've been Sentenced to death! Why are you happy about it. Demont, Damon, Devon and Decal smile. So does dad. Then Demont quietly says

"You deserve it."

"What?"

"How has it taken you so long. Are you so stupid that you didn't figure it out? We hate you. We all hate you. You killed mom."

"What? It's not my fault she-"

"Yes it is. And now you're going to die. Its proper, fir you to die now. Then our family will be even." They all spin around and walk out, leaving me gaping and starting to cry. All these years, all these years that I've lived them, and played with them. It was all a lie. They've always blamed me for mothers death, and I never realized. Imvsoory dense, I never figured it out. I start to cry as a peacekeeper drags me to the train. I'll show them. I'll win, and I'll leave them to starve.

Julian Bird

Pine immediately runs in carrying Veronica.

"Julian! I had no idea-" She puts her hand over her mouth and holds back a sob. "Julian, you'll be one of the biggest tributes. You can win." I nod

"I'm going to win. I'm going to win for you and Veronica."

"She'll live with me, I promise. We'll take care of her."

"Thanks."

"Buthy! " Ron shouts. "Buthy, whath wrong?"

"Ron, I have to go away for a few weeks. And... And its possible that I won't be able to come back." I taje her from Pine and hug her tightly. "I'm going to miss you. I love you so much."

"TIMES UP!" I grab Pines hand.

"Pine, if I don't come back... don't tell her that I'm dead. Make up something, but don't tell her." She nods and then is taken away as I'm pushed to the train.

Alright, so there are our eleven tributes. What did you think of Amina's horrible family? Julians sister? PLEASE REVIEW! And now would be a good time to start preordering bb items with your points.


	13. District 3 reapings- Eva and Parson

District 3 reapings

Eva Estevez, 18

It was a dark, dark, dark, dark, very very dark night. I was walking alone in the forest, when a huge, flaming ball of fire fell from the sky. I whizzed my fingers in a special spell and created a force field around me. The I grabbed my sword and flew monitored sky in search of the Dragon that tried to kill me.

Hmmm. I still don't think this "personal account" of last week is epic enough. I set down my notebook and sigh. This is SO BORING. Just like my entire life has been. Just like eighteen years being stuck in a mansion with my CEO mom and scientist mom always away. I throw my pen on the floor and stomp out of my room and downstairs.

"KIERANNNNNNNNN!" I shout down the stairs to my teacher turned partner in crime. Okay, so, yeah, he is a total nerd, with his big, round thick glasses and silly haircut. But he's totally epic inside. Just like me. I may be 4'8" and a legal midget (but don't you dare mention it unless you want your first born child sacrificed), with flaming red hair, insanely pale skin, and ugly grey eyes, but guess what? I can missile launch sarcasm faster than you can blink. If I may say youself, I'm a spitfire. Since Kieran decided to be SO fast herring up here (not), I run back into my room and get dressed in all black. This is more for the comedy gold than because I actually like black. I mean, the possibilities are endless.

("Why do you always wear black?" "So I'm always ready for your funeral!").

"KIERANNNNNNNNN!" Finally he comes up the stairs.

"What now?"

"Oh, never mind." I grin and he rolls his eyes. Today is reapings day. Which means a few things.

1. I'm going to have to stop following Al Peterson around pretending I'm a ghost and trying to creep him out.

2. I'll be able to use my 'why are you wearing black' jokes a lot!

3. I'm actually going to get to do something.

4. I can play pranks on lots of people!

So basically, it's going to be a cool day.

Oh yeah, and its possible I could get reaped. But I doubt it. Now before you go thinking I have no skills at all, I need to inform you of my three best talents.

Lying

Being clumsy and impulsive

Not giving up.

Okay, so let's narrow that down to not giving up. Fine, forget it, I'm not good at anything! Why am I talking to myself?

"KIERAN KIERAN KIERAN KIERAN! Kkkkkkiiiieeerrrrraaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

"What?!"

"Nothing." He groans. "Oh wait, actually, we need to go." He groans again. "You're being very, ahem, QUIET today, Kieran."

"Oh, shut up." So we walk out the door and head to the town square for the reapings. Once I'm signed in, I stand in my section making faces at Kieran. I know our escort is talking, but how important can it be. Mid-face, a bunch of peacekeepers grab me and start dragging me to the stage.

"AHHHHH! Let go of me You -!" I start wildly kicking and punching, having no idea what's going on. What are these freaks doing?! And then I realize that I've been reaped. Wow, I really didn't see that coming. I'll have to figure out how to win. Currently, though, my main goal is to make these peacekeepers let go of me. I slam my fist into one and finally they deposit me on the stage. I realize that the entire district is staring at me and stand up, dusting off my skirt. I frown at the escort. Couldn't she have at least waited until I was paying attention to reap me?

Parson Link, 13

My older sister, 19 year old Icarus, grabs my hands and wake me up.

"Parson, fathers going to be home soon. We need to hide!" My eyes widen.

"You go hide. He'll go searching if we're both gone."

"Parson-"

"Please." She leaves, knowing she can't persuade me. The door opens and my father drunkenly runs in, angrily slamming the door. I back against the wall, seeing a whip in his hand. Please don't see me, please don't see me. He does. He grabs my arm and throws me onto the floor, slamming his whip onto my back. I wince and cry out in pain. "I didn't do anything! Father, stop!" He just keeps beating me. Like every day if my life. Like every morning and every night. He's always There, drunk, with his whip, ready to hurt whoever is in his sight. After a while he stops and throws the whip down next to me. He kicks me aside and stumbles into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and downing it. I cam feel that my back is bleeding, and I'm in horrible pain, but I've felt this before and I can deal with it. I run outside as fast as I can and find Icarus. I can't stand this anymore. I lie down next to her on the cold ground and fall asleep.

When I wake up, the sun is already high in the sky. Icarus cleaned the whip-lashes on my back I guess, and I feel a lot better. Its day time now. Time to put on a smile and say that the bruises are because I'm clumsy, and the scars are because I fell. That my dad is nice, and I don't go to bed hungry, and I'm not afraid. That I sleep in a bed at night, not on the ground, that the money Icarus earns is spent on food, not alcohol fir my dad. I get to pretend that everything is okay. I sneak back into the house and put on a green shirt, blue sweater vest and black trousers. I comb my rich black hair so that it covers the scar on my forehead and I quickly put on my shoes. I find Icarus getting ready too. Today is reapings day. I used to be afraid of it, but these days my life is so bad I wonder if it would just be better to go into the games and die. Still, a bit nervous about the reapings. Father is unconscious on the couch, which is good, so we leave and walk to the town square for the reapings. I wait in a line for a long time before I finally get to the sign in section. I hold out my hand and a peacekeeper pricks my finer and rubs the blood on a paper, then sends me along. I stand and talk to some boys in my section until Victoria Phillipe, our escort, walk to the stage. She plays the video, about the dark days and all, and then goes to the girls bowl.

"Our girl is... Eva Estevez!" No one moves. Nothing happens for about a minute, which is really strange. Finally a bunch if peacekeepers grab a girl from the eighteen year old section who, despite her age, is about a do it shorter than me. She starts screaming and kicking and punching them until they drop her on the stage. Then she acts like none of it happened. "And our boy is... Parson Link!" The first thought that runs through my mind is that Icarus is going to be alone with father. Then I realize that I'm going to die. But I'm not weak, and I won't be afraid. I bravely walk up to the podium and bend down to shake hands with my district partner. I feel like I should be more afraid than I am.

Eva Estevez

My district partner is way taller than me, and he's just a kid! I've very angry with those stupid peacekeepers for dragging me up like that! The door opens and Kieran comes in.

"Hey Kieran."

"I really wasn't expecting that." Neither of us know what to at, so we just awkwardly stand there.

"Well, I'm probably not going to win the hunger games, so... bye."

"But maybe you can..."

"Are you kidding? Look at me." He gives me that yeah I think you're right face.

"Aren't you scared?" I am scared, sort of. But I'm just not the type to burst into tears. I'm going to at least try fighting my way through this."

"Sort of..."

"Eva... you're gonna make it. I'm sure of it." He bends down and gives me a very awkward hug, and then he's led out. I guess my parents don't know, because I'm led straight to the train. Well, on the bright side, it won't be boring anymore!

Parson Link

Icarus run into my waiting room almost immediately and hugs me,

"Parson, you've got to win, You hear me? You've got to."

"Icarus, you need to leave home, you can't stay with dad. You're old enough, and without me here... you're free."

"I know, But Parson, you're going to win. You're strong, you're brave. You can do it."

"Please, promise me you'll leave."

"I promise I'll leave."

"Okay, I promise I'll try to win. For you." She sobs and hugs me tightly.

"You're better than those careers, you can do it."

"But Icarus? If I don't win... I love you. Goodbye"

"I love you too. Goodbye-"

"Times up!"

"I love you! She shouts. Then I'm taken to the train and she's taken away. Why, Why did this have to happen. I already have enough troubles, and now I'm going to die. Dying isn't going to help Icarus. Dying won't feed my district. Dying won't do anything.

Alright, there are the district three tributes. I have to say, those two are total opposites. I mean, seriously... ONLY ONE MORE REAPING CHAPTER LEFT! And I know the is more exciting for me than for you, but if you've ever written a SYOT before, you know How hard it is to write reaping chapters. This is also good news for you guys because, once a writer gets past the reapings, they never stop. Trust me. Because now is when it gets fun! Right now is when your reviews start to really count, because reviewing or not could mean life or death for a tribute. So please review this chapter!


	14. District 9 reapings- Cassia and Thomas

District 9 reapings

Cassia Howie Norman, 15

"Cassia, wake up!" My uncle Keith pulls the covers off my bed and I open one eye and look at him. Then I close it again. "Cassia!"

"Okay, Okay." I smile at him and get out of bed. He leaves the room and I walk to mirror and brush out my long strawberry blonde hair and French braid it down to my waist. Today is reaping day. If I still lived in district one with mother and father, today would be an exciting day, with everyone chattering about volunteers. I probably would've volunteered, maybe next year, or the mext. After all, I did train for eight years, starting when I was four and until I was eleven. But then mother tried to leave And she and father were killed. Me and my 9 year old twin siblings, Mistletoe and Bluebell, we're sent here. The reapings aren't as exciting here, although sometimes I wish I were still in district nine training. I'm very skilled though, and could probably still win the games if I went in. I live district nine though. I have so many friends, and Uncle Keith is amazing. I'm very happy here, although I guess I'm happy everywhere. I wonder if any of my old friends from district one are volunteering today. I dress in a blue dress, the colour if my eyes, and I tie the end of my braid with a blue bow. I even put on blue heels. I walk downstairs, where Mistletoe is reading on the couch and Bluebell is eating a piece of wild turkey that I caught yesterday. I hate violence and killing, but we need food so I really have to hunt. Even though uncle Keith isn't very poor by district nine standards, he's living in poverty compared to district one. Still, I adore it here. I eat a piece if the meat too. It's funny that I trained when I was younger, because I don't actually like the hunger games at all. I'm just not afraid of them. I figure that if I'm meant to die, I'm going to die and that's that,and if I'm meant to live, then I'm going to live. I guess I'm just a big believer in fate. In my time at the academy, I succeeded greatly in running, snares, survival skills, makes, and harpoon guns, but I never really figured out swords or swimming or anything like that. I finish my breakfast and put on a bit of eyeliner to bring out my big blue eyes. Then I sit downstairs and wait for the rest of my family to be ready. Once were all dressed and ready, We head to the town square. While the rest of my family goes to the main section, I sign in and go to the fifteen year old girl section, where I talk with my friends Raina and Randy.

"I wonder what the arena is going to be this year."

"Probably something really terrifying." Raina shudders. "I hope it isn't me. Unlike you, Cassia, I haven't trained for eight years."

"The president executed last year's gamemakers fir being to hiring, so you just kniw this year is going to be crazy." Randy says quietly. "I overheard the mayor saying something about islands."

"That's bad for basically everyone but the kids from district four!" I say.

"Well I don't know FOR SURE or anything, I just overheard it."

"Welcome, Welcome, to the reapings for the 80th annual hunger games!" We go silent. "As you know, district nine is the last district to have the reapings. All the other districts are finished." I've never heard about this before... "so I have been selected to announce the arena for this year's hunger games." I can sense the entire crowd listening closely now. "The area will consist of one main island. This will also serve as the cornucopia island, and is very large. It will be covered completely in small stone houses, all identical. In the center of this lays a volcano. On the far side if the island are the docks. There are three boats there. Surrounding the main island are 5 small islands, each a different theme. The first is a jungle, the second a winter island, the third a forest, the fourth a series if caverns and caves, and the fifth... a suprise." She pauses to let it sink in. It really is going to be a crazy year, I can tell. I wonder what's on the fifth island. "And now, for what you all want to know." She walks to the girls reapings bowl. "Our female tribute for district nine will be Cassia Howie Norman." I stand frozen in shock. I cannot believe that I've been reaped. But I trained for eight Yeats. I'm a career really.

I bet I can win.

Yes, I'm going to win. I smile and walk up to the stage.

Okay guys, for this next character to sound right, you need to read it with a snobby accent in your head. You'll see why in a second.

Thomas Cox, 15

I sit in front of my mirror and make sure that everything is perfect on my crisp, white shirt. My black slacks are smooth and clean. Check. The shirt doesn't have a wrinkle and is well starched. Check. My shirt black hair is combed neatly to the side. Check. Perfect. I stand up straight and walk out of my bedroom. Now you may be wondering my I am so... dignified. First of all, I am the face of a clinic here in district nine. After all, I am the one who convinced that nurse to stay in the area, and was the one who searched for a suitable place for the clinic and I was the one who found a supply chain. Really? You don't believe me? Fine. Maybe that was all really dine by adults. But guess what? By playing the 'cute little kid' thing, I worked my way into my districts political scene ages ago, and it doesn't matter if I really started that clinic or not. I am Thomas Cox. And about why I need to look so good tiday? Today is the reapings, and that means a public appearance. Obviously I HAVE to look perfect. Oh yes, and you may be wondering why I haven't been, uh, tagged down by officials for my "meddling in public affairs' or whatever. I am also on the side of the officials of course. I help the peacekeepers... find people. I kniw you're thinking 'snitch' right now. Snitch is a nasty term. No, I simply speed up the process of finding crimes among the people. I strut downstairs to our formal dining room next to my father. I definately take after my father, as we are very similar in our habits. I sit down next to him at the table and lay a starched white napkin over my lap. My mother and sister, Maria come in. Mother is nice, but she isn't... the brightest person you've ever met, if I may say so myself (which I may, obviously.) And Maria has some silly thing against me for liking attention. Of course I like attention. I certainly deserve it.

"Hello... Maria." I say, raising my eyebrows at her.

"Hi...?" She looks at me oddly. I look down at my breakfast and begin to eat. When I'm finished, I go upstairs and find another, crisper shirt. This one has a tiny wrinkly on the left corner of the right pocket. Right... there. Yes, I certainly can't wear this. I find a better shirt and completely redress. Then I hold up my chin and walk downstairs.

"We had better go." I say. "We don't want to miss the ceremony." I guess it's not quite a ceremony, but whatever. We all leave And walk to the town square. Once I am signed in (I had to wait in line with a bunch if random children. Me! What is this world coming to?) I walk briskly to my section and wait until our escort comes in and talks all about what the arena looks like and a bunch if other useless information. Come ON lady, tell that to the kids who get reaped after. Some if us have BETTER things to do than listen to you blabber on.

"Our female tribute fir district nine will be Cassia Howie Norman." An unimportant girl walks to the podium. "And our male... Thomas Cox." Wait, what? WHAT? Nooooooooooo! Not me. No, Thomas, keep your cool. They don't have to know you're terrified. I strut up to the stage and glare at the girl, my district partner. She certainly doesn't deserve to share the spotlight with me! I have to shake her hand- ewww- and then we are taken to some primitive little waiting rooms.

I'm not looking forward to this.

Cassia Howie Norman

Even though I'm feeling sort of nervous I can't help but laugh about my district partner. He was acting like he was so great and everything, yet I doubt he even has any muscle in there. The truth is, he doesn't have a chance. I am confident that I'm going to win, though I know there is always that chance that something will go wrong... but I'll be fine, I'm sure if it. After a few minutes, uncle Keith, Mistletoe, and Bluebell come into the room. They all hug me.

"So, you think you can win this?" Keith asks.

"Yeah. I trained for eight years, I'm sure I'll win. I'm sure." Mistletoe and Bluebell hug me.

"See you in a few weeks." They say. I'm lucky that I originally trained as a c as reed. It'll save me a lot if trouble. After I'm dine saying goodbye, my family leaves and I get on the train.

Thomas Cox

Mother, father, and Marie walk into the room. Mother hugs me.

"Thomas, do you think you can win?"

"Of course I can win. After all, I'm the face of that clinic." Marie shakes her head.

"Don't you get it? You actually have to kill people here. Not just smile and act cute. I frown.

"Same difference. Goodbye mother, father. Marie." They all hug me and walk out the door. Hmph. I don't want to share a train with that girl, but I suppose I'll have to.

WE'RE DONE WITH THE REAPINGS! Finally! You have no idea how happy I am. Alright, so, it's time to preorder items. But first, make sure to REVIEW!


	15. Parade Prep

All of three tributes will be featured from now on, But I will only choose four or five tributes to POV for each chapter. You tribute will have POVs, just not in every chapter.

Preparing for the parade

Aaron Locke, district four

I've been strapped to a weird chair thing for hours and my stylist and prep team ooh and ahh over their work and make sure that I look absolutely perfect for the parade. I feel so nervous right now. I mean, yeah, I'm technically from a career district, but I've never actually trained. My mentor, Celestine, says that she thinks I'll pick things up pretty easily, but I just don't know. I hope she's right, because I really need to win the games.

"Oh, he's PERFECT!" Zia, part of the prep team, squeals. I really don't want to see what I look like right now. They've dressed me up as a fisherman, hat, rod, and all. But they uses some sort of weird paint stuff to make it look like my shoes are waves, constantly washing up with seafoam and stuff. They also painted very realistic looking fish on my arms and nails. Even though I'm not ecstatic about the costume, I definately look better than the district twelve kids who walked past. They're dressed completely in black, from head to toe, and are covered in fake sparkly coal dit. I definately prefer this. Cleone looks stunning, dressed up as a mermaids, with a shimmering aqua "tail" and top, and her hair braided around her head, woven with seashells. They sprinkled aqua glitter all over her too, but it looks pretty one her. They painted the realistic waves on her finger nails, too. She really does look beautiful. But I can't tell her, I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me, because I didn't volunteer. My current goal is to get into the career pack. I'll have to prove myself to them. I have seen anyone else's costume yet, because I've been strapped into this chair, but now they're finally unstrapping me.

"Alright, the chariot rides are starting in an hour! You and Cleone need to go into your chariot." They lead me to to a huge room, filled with horses and chariots. They point to our chariot; it is shining blue, with shells and waves painted on the sides. Our horses are tinted bluish green, and their harnesses appear to be made of seaweed. Cleone is already in the chariot, waiting. I get up next to her, but make sure to look at the other tributes who are here already; the district one girl is dressed up as a peacock, with huge feather that trail down the back of the carriage. Her hair has peacock feather in them and she has on fake eyelashes with huge gems in them. Her nails have peacock feather designs, and her actual dress is a sparkly blue piece that ties to her ankles. It is completely covered in diamonds. The district one boy looks similar, except he is a falcon. The twelve kids are here, looking somewhat glum, and the girl from eleven is screaming something about dresses and punching her stylist in the face. One thing is for sure, and that's that I'm not going to ally with her. The one tributes are laughing and talking like everything is fine, and I can tell Cleone wants to go talk to them but she doesn't. This is going to be interesting.

Muffy Lepidus, district 10

I think I must have gone unconscious again, because when I open my eyes I am strapped to a chair with strange looking people crouded around me, smiling and whispering. I'm confused for about three seconds and then it all comes back to me. Getting reaped, syaing goodbye to Sirena, my family acting so horrible and thinking that I'm going to live. I must have slept through the entire train ride, which can't be good, because I missed out on important advice from my mentor. Its ad, because I don't even know who my district partner is yet, since I've been unconscious at every opportunity I could've had to meet him. I hope he is big and strong, so that district ten can finally have a Victor. Every has probably marked me as an easy kill at this point. I'm still so angry about my goodbyes. They really don't get it, my family. They don't get it at all.

"Perfect! You look beautiful, Muffy." They unstrap me from the chair and lead me to a mirror. I addressed in a classic western cowgirl outfit, and my hair is done in to braids. I guess my prep team wanted some sparkle on me, so the cowgirl hat is rimmed with rubies and so is the collar and cuffs of the shirt. I have really tall boots, too. "And guess what, sweetie?! We made special arrangement, and you and David will be riding horses, not chariots.

"David?"

"Oh, that's right, you haven't met him. He's your district partner." Even though I'm absolutely terrified about the games, I like animals, and it will be fun to ride a horse.

"Are the horses nice?" She smiles at me.

"Oh yes, very nice. Your horse is white, and David's is black."

"That's nice, I like white horses." I don't know what else to say. I feel so out of place here." They point out where I need to go, and I run into a big room, filled with chariots. Near the end of the line are two beautiful horses, with no chariot. I run over to the white one and climb up onto the saddle. "Hi horse." I pet it's smooth main, which is braided with green bows. It really is beautiful. I look over a the black horse. I guess David isn't ready yet.

Gwen Oliver, district 12

Jon, my partner, hates our costumes.

I think they're actually really cool! I have a long, black silk dress and my hair and face and arms are covered with sparkly "coal dust". I think it looks quite nice. Better than some of the costumes. I'm scared, But I'm staying optimistic and hoping for good luck. Mum has always been right up until now, so I'm sure she'll still be right! The Capital is absolutely stunning. There are so many colours here, some of which I've never even seen before, and the people all look beautiful and exotic too. If I'm going to die soon, I might as well take advantage of these days in this wonderful city. I've had a great life, and I want these Last days to be great too! My stylist, Eloise, is really nice. She says that I'm the best tribute she's ever styled for. The one thing I don't like here is that the careers all seem to hate me. When the district one kids walked by me, they pushed me and glared at me. Maybe they didn't see me and it was an accident. Anyhow, I'm ready, and I'm on my way to the room where they have all the chariots! I walk into the room and see all the horses and tributes, who are dressed up wonderfully. I can immediately tell that the pitch black chariot with the black horses at the end is ours, but something else catches my eye. Riding a horse, probably from district ten, is a girl who looks about my age. She waves at me and and I walk over to her, smiling.

"Hi! I'm Gwen, district twelve."

"Oh. I'm Muffy, district ten, you can probably tell"

"Well... your horse is pretty." She nods.

"Yeah, I like him. Well... see you later, I guess."

"Bye!" I walk over to my chariot and get up next to Jon. Muffy seemed nice. Maybe she'll ally with me or something. I really want an ally, if I have to go into a fight to the death.

Alright, that chapter was short, I kniw, but the actual parade is next, so that was just a little preparade thing, to get to know a few tributes a bit better.

Remember, reviewing will earn you sponsor points!


	16. The Tribute Parade

Chariot Rides

Amina Hambley

"I AM NOT WEARING THIS THING!" I shout at my stylist. I glare down at my ridiculous costume. She had the nerve to dress me as in flowers. I mean come on, look at me. Do I seem the type who would want to wear a green dress covered in flowers, with a wreath of the things around my head? No.

"I'm sorry, but you have to wear it. The parade is starting in, like, five minutes!" She squeals. I hear another voice from a different chariot.

"I don't wear dresses!" I look over and see an insanely short girl throwing punches at her stylist. I remember that her name is Eva. Hey, we could get along pretty well. I'll have to talk to her later. Meanwhile, I have this silly flower costume to deal with.

"You can't make me wear a-" a voice starts blaring through the loudspeakers.

"Welcome, Panem, to the tribute parade!" I hear loud cheering. "I know you've all been Just waiting to see this year's tributes. Well here They commmmmeeeeee!?" The district one tributes chariot takes off and I hear tons of screaming and cheering. Frowning, I sit down. I'm definately in fir a wait. My district partner, Julian, is standing up, obviously wanting to get out into the open. Well, either that or he wants to stand since in a few days he'll be in a box. He's actually pretty nice, but I don't allow myself to make friends wity people like him. That girl over there, Eva, though... yes, she's a midget, but she seems to have quite a brain, and she acts a bit like me. I suddenly realize that our chariot is next, and stand up. As our chariot takes off, we are suddenly in a huge area, filled with colourful, ugly people. I frown and start shouting to the capitalites. I shout about how they ruined my life, and how they are horrible. I can tell that they're all booing fir me, but they seem to like Julian. Is no one else here rebellious? Dies no one else care? Finally I shut up and just stare ahead, stone faced, as we journey to the place.

Alec Johnston

I stand on my chariot and stare at the ancient Egyptian key. I'm really disappointed. I haven't seen any ghosts so far! My partner, Stream, told me that ghosts aren't real. Some people! Anyway, I'm positive I'll find one tomorrow in training time. Actually, I don't think I'm going to train. I'm going to go ghost hunting! Too bad I never got to finish searching the tracks back at home. I psychically know that I'm going to need my key in the arena. Today has been really weird. I mean not supernatural weird or anything, just weird. A bunch of people, who, though at first I thought were,proved themselves not to be ghost, were dressing me and painting my arms and stuff. Very strange indeed. There's got to be sonething about it that has to do with ghosts! Oh, the worst thing about today is that the team if ghosts, or I guess they're called my prep team, refuse to call me Ghost. No matter how many times I tell them, They refuse. AND they wouldn't dress me up as a ghost fir the parade. No, instead. They dressed me up a weird mechanical thing that has sonething to do with transportation. But cone on, the ghost are much more important in my district then trains, or whatever, right? Well anyway, they finally have finished and I'm waiting in a chariot (I checked, no ghosts) and it suddenly takes off and were out in a huge street full if people. Stream is waving, so I do the same, while at the same time searching for ghost among the crowd. No, no, no... where are all the ghosts?

Sawyer Pace

Charlotte and I are dressed up as marble statues. They spent hours painting designs on us so that we really look like we're made of marvel, which I think is cool, although Charlotte thinks she looks ugly. She could never be ugly. We watched the dealing recaps on the train and I'm feeling super confident. I mean, yeah, I'm totally ready anyway, but now that I kniw most of the other teibutes are weaklings, I feel even better about me skills. I'm going to crush them easily and quickly, just like I've always been trained to. Ruby and Lorcan are awesome, just like us. The girl from district four volunteered, and is in the pack, though she doesn't talk very much. I'm not sure about the district four boy yet. Hardly any of the other tributes seem like threats, and I had to hold back laughter when I sawregister girl from 3. I'm not kidding, she can't be more than 4'7". Shell definately be an easy kill. Both she and the eleven girl had temper tantrums about their dresses. I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter. I can't wait to kill them. I can't wait to bring glory to district two yet again.

The problem is, I have one thing in the way.

Love.

I'm going to have to figure out something, because I really, really don't want Charlotte to die. But I know that she'll have to die, I just don't want to think about it yet. Suddenly our carriage jolts to life and I realize we're moving. I grab Charlottes hand and we hold our hands high, smiling at the crowd. I'm going to play the charming boy right now. I have two weeks to be a killer, after all. Everyone screams and cheers for us. Were definately getting sponsors. I love this.

I love the attention, and the pride.

I wouldn't give the world for it.

Kate Reyes

Wow. We got the classic district seven fair this year. Trees. We are dressed as trees! But I'm not going to throw a hissy fit like a few of the girls. I've gone through much worse than being dressed like a tree. Plus, future victors don't act like spoiled toddlers. And I'm going to be Victor. I'm not looking forward to killing, but I'm certainly willing to do it if it means I can get home to mother. The careers seem like such stuck up, arrogant people. I really don't like them at all. I've ruled out a bunch of possible allies already, just by standing in this chariot for ten minutes.

I'm NOT going to ally with

-careers

-annoying district eleven girl

-annoying district three girl

-The little kids

-the ghost guy

-the weak tributes

So, that leaves me with a very small number of possible allies.

-The boy from five

-the girl from nine

-The boy from eleven

I'll have to talk to them tomorrow and see if any of them are actually any good. The horses in front of our chariot neighborhood And I am brought our of my thoughts as our chariot starts moving.

I'm going to smile and wave, but only because I'll need sponsors to win the games. After all, These are the people that made it so I had to kill that man back at home. They sent their peacekeepers after me.

And now they're going to make me kill children. Still, as out chariot makes its way out onto the crowd, I smile and wave, pretending that I don't hate them and pretending that I'm not dressed as a tree. I'm still bot happy about that.

Alright, so there is the chariots chapter! I hope you liked the POVs of the characters I selected for this chapter. This is my current chaoter outline:

Training day 1

Training day 2

Training day 3

Training sessions

Training scores (this will feature all of the tributes briefly)

Right before the bloodbath (I'm not sure I'll really do this chaoter, but I might. Tell me if you think I should in a review. I'll let you have an extra 3 points if you do.)

Bloodbath!

Games chapters (I don't know how many there will be. Probably a lot.)

Victory tour

Ending

So yeah, that's what we have coming up. Imvsoory excited to start the games! Okay, please review. Remember, reviewing increases your tributes chance of survival greatly, and if you never review, your tribute will be a bloodbath, whether you want it or not.


	17. Training Day One

Training Day One

Stream Wrena

I open my eyes and sit up in the incredibly comfortable, soft bed. My fancy capital room is full of sunlight. I get out of bed and stiffly walk to the dresser in my new room. It is full of various colours of training clothes, along with a brush and elastics.I pull out a pair of training shorts and a tank and dress, and brush my hair, using am elastic to make a ponytail. I walk into the main room on our floor and sit down at the breakfast table across from Alec. He smiles doofily at me.

"Hey, Hey want to hear a joke?" I shake my head.

"No, not really." I take a plate and state at the sheer quantity of food they have. I've never seen food before in my life. I out some scrambled eggs and two sausages on my plate. Overeating will only maje me look weak in training today. I eat the delicious food and then ask my mentor, Antoinette, where the training room is.

"On the very bottom floor, to the left, you'll see it." I walk to the strange door that take you down- I thinking called an elevator?- And go down to the bottom floor. I gasp when I see the training room. It is huge, and full of tons of equipment. I've never seen anything like it. I walk in and decide to work on knife throwing, since I'm already good at it. I manage to hit the target every time I throw, though not always the bulls eye. I am about to throw another knife when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see the girl that was on a horse at the parade, standing behind me.

"Hi. I'm Muffy, district ten. I saw you throwing knives. You're really good, and you're about my age. I was wondering if you wanted to be allies." I remember her from the reaping recaps. She was the one with the heart problem. I'm so glad someone actually wants to ally with me.

"Sure. My name is Stream. Stream Wrena."

"Cool. Will you how me how to throw knives?"

"Yeah." I teach her how to throw knives step by step. She is hitting the edge of the target every time by the time I'm done teaching her. She stands up.

"There was a girl I met at the parade who I want to ally with. She's over there." She points out a girl who also looks our age. She is sitting on the ground making fires with another girl, who I think is named Shae. We walk over to them.

"Hi! Its me, Muffy. You're Gwen, right?"

"Yeah, I talked to you at the parade."

"Stream and I were wondering if you'd join our alliance." Gwen smiles.

"I'd love to. Can Shae be in it too?"

"Yeah, Of course." The four of us go to the obstacle course station and start working on our agility. I think we're going to be a great alliance. I especially like Gwen. She's really happy and optimistic. Shae is really girly, but she's nice. Muffy is quieter than the rest of us. She seems really sad. I can understand. I'm really sad and scared too. But I try really hard to conceal it. I'm strong, even though I have a back brace. I'm glad I'm part of an alliance.

Shae Montgomery

I run across the slippery poles and ropes, climbing ladders slowly, but doing everything else pretty quickly. The four of us in the alliance; me, Muffy, Gwen, and Stream, have been working on the course for almost an hour. Gwen is the fastest, then Muffy, then me, and Then Stream. It isn't Streams fault though, it because of her back brace. Gwen is really good at it, and at other things too. She doesn't seem like the type, but she really has some potential in this stuff. I really muss mommy and daddy a lot. I've been missing them all day, and all last night too. I wish I would get to see them again before I due, but I know I'm not really a contender for victory. However, I am happy that there were pink training clothes in my dresser! I still get to wear pink! I love pink. Suddenly I slip and go tumbling off the obstacle course, onto the ground.

"Owww!" I cry. I look over and see the boy and girl from district one laughing at me. I get back up and start the course over. I hope I get better at this soon. The career pack is the only other alliance than us so far, although some more will probably form soon. The girl from 11 and the girl from 3 are talking a lot, and I'm pretty sure they're going to ally. Though I'm nervous about the actual games, I really like it here in the capital. Too bad it's only for three days.

Cliff Xavier

I walk into the training room and immediately head towards the sword station. I pick up a sword in my hand and turn on the automatons. I know that I really need to get goid at some weapons, so that I can win. I wasn't the automatons and actually manage to kill all of them. Wow, I'm pretty good at this. I work on the sword for quite a while. I'm slashing at an automaton when I hear a voice behind me.

"Hi." I turn around and see a small boy. I think he's the boy from district three.

"Oh, hi."

"I thought Maybe you would want to be allies. No one is talking to you, and they're not talking to me either, so I thought it would be okay..." I can't believe it. He's actually trusting me, being kind to me. I feel happiness welling up inside of me. No one has ever treated me like this.

"Really? You want to be in an alliance? I'd love to."

"Honestly?"

"Yes, really."

"We should try the obstacle course. The careers are coming over here, and its just the girls over there," I look over at the all girls alliance over on the course. I'm pretty sure they're all twelve and thirteen. Parson is thirteen, but that's okay, I don't mind. We go over to the course and I let Parson go first. The career pack, which consists of the ones, twos, and fours, even though the four boy isn't a volunteer, saunter over, lead by the two boy.

"Is that your little ally?" He sneers. "He'll be am easy kill." I turn away from them. I'm going to protect Parson. He is actually kind to me, and I will protect him with my life.

"Ahh!" I look at the course and Parson is dangling from a rid with one foot stuck. His shirt falls down and I am astounded to see huge scars civering his back. Before thinking about what I'm doing, I launch myself across the course at full speed and grab Parson, pulling him back up onto the course. The careers laugh.

"Oh, were you a naught boy at home? It looks like someone had to whip you!" Parson lunges at the two boy and pushes him onto the ground. The two girl punches him in the face. Suddenly all the careers are attacking Parson. I throw myself at them with full force and push them away from Parson. The two boy stands up and glares at us evilly.

"You two better watch out, because you'll be the first to die." Then the pack turns and gies to the sword station.

"Are you okay?" I look at Paron and he's crying.

"I wasn't bad, really I wasn't. Father was just drunk, and he hated us. I wasn't bad." I suddenly hate the careers even more.

"Its okay, I know you weren't bad. Lets go work on javelins." He nods and we walk away from the course and the careers.

We aren't going to be the first to die.

And that I promise.

Ruby Emerson

"Did you see those scars? They were HUGE!" I say. Charlotte smiles

"Yeah, those two are definately going to pay. I didn't know people were stupid enough to attack careers these days." She and Sawyer hold hands.

"So... who's going to get the first kill?" Cleone asks. Cleone is quiet, but she's definately a career. She volunteered, and she trained and everything. Aaron didn't volunteer though. I don't know why he's in the pack.

"Whoever gets the highest training score."

"But we might tie for highest." Fine. Lets go to the simulations and whoever gets the mist kills gets to kill those two.

"Wonderful." Sawyer smiles smugly. We all head into the simulation area and grab a weapon. I stand ready with a beautiful, gold handled sword. Cleone flips the switch and the simulation turns on. I slash at each automaton that comes near me, decapitation them all. Slash, Slash, Slash...

Cleone is doing really well too, actually, we all are. I hope I win though. I really want to kill those two kids. As quickly as it started, its over, and we look at our number of kills.

Sawyer, with 28

Cleone, with...28? Wow.

Me, with 24

Charlotte, with 25

Lorcan with 26

Aaron with 20. I'm mad that I didn't win, but at least I didn't lose. Cleone and Sawyer are looking at eachother.

"Wow." Sawyer says. "I'm impressed. Okay, lets go back in, just done and me, and settle this." They go back in and I wait impatiently outside. Finally they come out and look at the scores.

Sawyer, with 47

Cleone, with 46

Sawyer smiles.

"Good job though, Cleone." Cleone is definately staying in the pack. Sawyer frowns at Aaron.

"Remember, to stay in the pack you need to get a score of 8 or above." We head back to th sword training area, Sawyer smiling, the rest of us looking pretty down. Except Cleone. Cleone looks pretty proud.

Eva Estevez

I talk with my new ally Amina. She's really cool,not boring like all the other tributes.

"Amina, Amina, Amina!"

"What?"

"Where should we go?"

"How about plants?" We race over to the edible plants station and work on that for a while.

"This is so BORING."

"I know, let's go to camo." We run to the camoflauge station. I find it much more rewarding, and by the time we are done, she looks like a log, and I am covered with mustaches.

"Oh, guess what? I convinced my stylist to put me in a suit for interviews!" I say.

"Lucky. I still have to wear a stupid dress."

"What to you think of my camo?" She starts laughing.

"Classic."

"Hey, let's do that fire making thing."

"Okay. I bet I can catch more things on fire than you." She jokes.

"Never say things like that around me. I taje it as a challenge."

"Never mind." We both laugh and start making fires. She is actually really good at a lot of things, especially knife throwing and climbing. I almost envy her (which never happens.) She is just really awesome. Since I don't have a chance, I really hope she wins.

Alright, so that is the first training day. So far these are the alliances.

Career pack: Aaron, Cleone, Charlotte, Sawyer, Lorcan

Girls: Gwen, Stream, Shae, Muffy

Cliff, Parson

Eva, Amina

More alliances will form in the next two chapter!

What do you think of the alliances? Please review!


	18. Improved sponsor List

New and improved sponsor items

Items:

Food-

Package of crackers- 8

Bag of trail mix-8

Package of jerky- 8

Package of nuts-8

Dried fruit- 8

Price of ham- 12

Small meal (slice of district bread, cheese, apple)- 25

Slice of cake (please specify)- 20

Large meal (large sandwich which you specify, container of milk, fruit salad, package of sunflower seeds)- 40

Package of Sunflower seeds- 8

Feast (large steak, fresh salad, slice of cherry pie, glass of juice, bread with butter)- 55

Capital feast (rotisserie chicken, garlic mashed potatoes, stuffing, fresh garlic bread, pineapple pieces, blueberry pie, glass of gingerale, glass of water.)- 70

Small water bottle, full- 25

Small empty bottle- 15

Large water bottle, full- 35

Water purifier tablets- 45

Empty large water bottle- 22

Fresh fruit salad- 15

Slice of cheese- 10

Loaf of bread- 15

Survival-

One person tent- 50

Small heating lantern- 25

2 person tent- 70

Small pot for heating water of lantern- 10

Sleeping bag- 30

Soup mix- 16

Edible plants book- 28

First aid kit (two bandage rolls, small vial disinfectant, two pain killers.)- 70

Rope- 20

Three painkillers- 40

Night vision goggles- 26

Burn cream- 45

Map of arena- 50

Other medicine- 45

Wire- 15

Contact lenses- 50

Backpack- 30

Knapsack- 20

Fleece blanket- 30

Weapons-

Sword- 70

Katana- 50

Bow and arrows- 70

Javelin- 60

Knife- 45

Three spears- 60

Dagger- 45

Trident- 65

Slingshot- 45

Poison darts- 60

Vial of poison- 70

Mace- 65

Other-

Something I didn't think of- whatever it's worth.

Okay, so you can start ordering items for characters to receive IN THE BLOODBATH right now. Send me a pm with this form.

Amount of points?

Items?

Cost of items?

Remaining balance?


	19. Training Day Two

Training Day Two

Cassia Howie Norman

Yesterday I kind of stayed to myself and worked at the knives station. Yesterday I didn't make any allies. Today will be different. To say I'm going to show off to the careers. I see that they're working on spears and I trot over to the station and grab a bunch of spears, backing up and flipping on some automatons. I throw each spear right into the hearts of the automatons and smile myself. Then I grab more spears and throw as I do the o obstacle course. I definately have their attention now. Whish, Whish, Whish...

"Hey, you! Were did you learn that?" Sawyer, the head of the pack, asks.

"Oh, I used to live in district one. I trained for eight years."

"That make you a career then! Come on over here, were just working on spears." I feel giddy. They want me in the pack! And its definately for real, not just because they want someone else. I walk over to them and set down the spears

"I'm Cassia. District one turned district nine." The district one girl, Ruby, run over to me.

"We probably know the same people."

"Yeah." I tuck my hair behind my ear and climb up the obstacle course and into the rafters. I hold the spear ready and whoosh! I flies downwards, right into the middle of an automatons head. I won't tell them I was aiming for the heart. The head would kill a tribute too. I climb back down and they all smile approvingly.

"As long as you get an eight or higher in training, you're definately in. Come on, let's go have lunch." Over lunch, and the rest of the day, I realized that my new allies aren't just the typical career pack. They're not just waiting to backstab eachother.

They're different.

They're friends.

Dreu Anders

I watch as the career pack gets yet another member. What am I going to do? I need an ally, but no one is even seeming to consider me. There is one pack that I kind of want to join, two boys named Cliff and Parson, but I'm nervous to approach them. I'm nervous about everything.

In less than 24 hours, I could be dead. I could step if the podium to early- dead. I could get killed by a career- dead. Even if I did survive the bloodbath, I need an ally, and I don't really seem to have many options. Of course, I know that a lot of tributes don't ally. But I don't want to be one of them. Yesterday, I spent the day learning how to throw spears and use a dagger with the help of one of the capital trainers. I can't throw the spears still, but I can manage a dagger. My mentor told me not to go into the cornucopia, because there will be resources outside and it isn't worth the risk. He said the I need to beeline straight to the nearest shore and swim out the whichever island is closest, although he said the forest will be the best hiding place. I'll be able to find food and freshwater streams somewhere. I walk over to the edible plant station. At least this will be helpful. I start working on the identification, learning that splitting berries open will show if they're poisonous or not.

"Hi, Dreu." I turn around and see a girl with long, curly brown hair standing In front of me.

"How do you know my name?"

"I watched the reruns of the reapings. And I asked her." She points to the trainer. I turn back towards my berries.

"Why did you want to know? Didn't want to kill someone when you didn't know their name?"

"No, of course not. I... I kind of thought you might want to ally with me. But obviously you don't." She turns around and starts walking away.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I never said that. I'm just scared, that's all. I'll be your ally."

"First, show me what you can do." I smile for the first time since I got reaped. I start doing the matching thing with edible plants, and get a high score. Then I run to the dagger station and kick an automaton in the gut, slamming the dagger into its stomach. She trots over to me. "Nice. Allies?" She holds out her hand and we shake.

"Allies."

"My name's Kate by the way, Kate Reyes." She points to the career pack. "See that girl?"

"Yeah. Ruby, right?"

"Yep. I want to work on bow and arrows. We better steal that from her." She runs over behind the girl, and then crawls up the obstacle course and motions for me to come up, grabbing a rope and swinging it over the rafters. I climb up next to her and she ties one end of the rope around her waist. "You look strong. Hold this end really tight and lower me down. Don't worry, I'm light. Then pull me back up when I have the bow. Her initial reaction will be to look behind her, not above her. We carry out her plan and I lower Kate down. She snatches the bow and arrows from the holder on Rubys back and I lift her back up immediately. We lay low on the obstacle course where she can't see us and listen to her.

"Hey! Someone took my bow! Where's the bow?!" Kate looks like she's about to laugh, but she doesn't. After a minute of Ruby complaining, the pack leaves and we climb down.

"Nice work. Now for the fun part." Kate starts shooting at the targets.

"Hey! Ruby says. "That's my bow! You stole It!"

"What?" Kate asks innocently. "No, I just found it over there." Ruby looks where she's pointing and we take off across the obstacle course again, out of Ruby's sight.

I've never been like this before.

And I like it.

Good thing I have Kate now, because with someone like her, one of us is bound to win.

Time to put on that snobby accent in your head. Here goes.

Thomas Cox

I absolutely cannot believe These people. Here I am, a future victor and FAR more successful than any of them, and none of them want to ally with me. Fine. They can be stupid if they want to, because I'm Thomas Cox and I'm going to win these games. I am SO much better than all of them, and they just don't get it. Yesterday I considered doing some of the station's, but if don't need the help of silly trainers to be great, because I already am. So I've just been sitting on the side, watching all the other teibutes bumbling around and pretending they're so much better than everybody else. They're all so STUPID. Those idiots who call themselves careers- so elementary. And that kid running around searching fir ghosts? I don't even have anything to say about that. And the four little girls learning how to throw knives.

They're going to die, all of them.

They should stop being so arrogant.

And these capital people too, They think they're so great. I'm better than everyone in this city. I'm the greatest person on earth, and no one can deny it. Oh yea, and there's a midget girl too. Was she naive enough to think being short would help her? Ha. Even that silly boy from district five has an ally. Not that either of them are any goid or anything. If I did my math correctly (which I did, and don't you dare argue), it will take me less than a half an hour to win the games. And that's assuming it takes a minute per pill, which I doubt.

This is going to be a piece of cake, and then I'll go home and be even more famous than I was before! This training is boring though; there's NOTHING to do. They should have a station where you learn to be awesome. I'd be really good at that.

Jon Arrowsmith. I wake up and realize how late it is. I'm not going to get much training time! I dress in training clothes and walk out to the elevator. I like the capital, but I think that they shouldn't have avoxes. It's cruel. They seem to be everywhere, silently working like slaves. I push the 1 button and feel myself going down. Once the doors open, I start walking towards the training room. And then I see an avox. Dark hair, tall. I know him. I think I'm going to throw up, and I burst into tears and rum to him.

"Richard! Richard, they took you." He looks down at me and his eyes well up with tears. He nods his head. Then he points to himself, crosses his hand over his heart, and points to me. I love you. He's saying that he lives me. I hug him and then run into the training room, sobbing.

They took him, they turned my wonderful big brother into an avid. I hate them, I hate them so much. How could they do this? How? I cry and cry and cry, until I have no tears left inside me. Then I go to the sword station and pick up the lightest sword. I need to train if I'm going to win, and I'm going to win. For Richard.

I'm going to win.

Alright, so there is the second training chapter. PLEASE submit any more items you'd like to purchase for tributes. And also, pleas review! I live reviews! Thanks.

hungergamesareamazing5517


	20. Training Day Three

Training Day Three

Chloe Darkwood

I walk nervously into the training room. Today is the last day for me to train, and I'm still terrible at everything I've tried. I'm condemned to die, there's no doubt about it. Yesterday, one of the younger boys, Jon, had some sort of horrible news and was crying, and I feel really bad for him. I'm going to ask him to ally with me, though I'm not sure if he'll say yes. Dreu actually ended up with a really amazing ally, Kate Reyes. She seems really strong and relatively prepared. I'm probably going to die in the bloodbath, and so is Jon, but I'm still going to ask him. I walk over to where he's trying to lift one of the heavier swords.

"Hey.. Jon. You're doing pretty well with that sword." He managed to lift it up, so I might as well tell him.

"Oh. Yeah, thanks." He turns back towards the sword.

"I'm Chloe. District five."

"Oh." He seems so sad. I jut say it.

"Will you ally with me?" He turns and looks at me.

"Why do you want to ally with me? You know I'm weak."

"I'm weak too. I thought you'd be a good ally."

"Well if you want to, sure. But I'll probably just be a burden to you, or whatever. I know I'm going to die"

"You won't be a burden. And you might live."

"I had a premonition." He whispers. "I'm sure I'm going to die. But I'll be allies."

"Wonderful. Do you want to look at edible plants? Amina and Eva have finally left."

"Sure. I'm pretty good at that, I guess." We walk over and he shows me what he learned cbk on the first day, about splitting open the berries and seeing the colour inside. Green and purple are safe, any other colour isn't, unless it's, like, a strawberry or something like that. I don't know what I'm going to do for my training session tomorrow. The little girls are better than me. Everyone is better than me.

"Hey." Jon says.

"Have you tried the slingshots? I bet you'd be goid at that." He leads me to the slingshot station and I'm actually pretty goid at hitting ny targets with darts. Good. I guess I'll show this tomorrow at my training session. Both Jon and I are very nervous for our interviews, too.

I'm glad I asked him. At least I won't die alone.

David Cornell

Today is the final day. I've spent both days so far working on plant identification, camoflauge, and running. I'm going to try running the obstacle course fir my private session, but I doubt I'll do very well. I immediately decided that I don't want an ally, mainly because I'm probably going to die in the bloodbath, and if I don't, I don't want to have to see my friend die. So I not making any friends. All I can think about is mother, and Kevin, and my siblings. I just want to go back home. I want this all to be a dream, and I want to wake up in my bed, surrounded by people who love me, and go to school, and not die.

I can hardly believe it. Tomorrow, the games will begin. 20 hours from now, I could be dead, being shipped back home in a box. I'll never get to see ny family again. I'm so afraid, I've never, ever been this afraid before, ever. I just hope that the victor isn't a career. The careers don't deserve to win.

I stare up at the obstacle course. The bars are freshly greased, the while thing is just waiting for me to make a fool of myself on. I climb up the rope and start. At first, I'm terrified, but the more I hop, jump, and climb across the obstacles, the easier it seems. I can do this. I finish quickly, and climb back down. I know that I don't get a high score, But I hope I'll at least get average. The girls alliance walks past and I wave at my district partner, Muffy. I hope she does well. She's really nice.

Charlotte Lace

I am so excited for training sessions! I mean, yes, I'm a bit nervous, but Sawyer and I are going to do amazingly. Is it just me, if are the 1 girls always annoying, because Ruby is starting to get on my nerves. She whined when her bow got taken, and when she didn't win the first kill contest, and every time we talk about things without her. I dint know how much more of her I can stand.

"Hey, Charlotte, wake up." Cleone waves her hand in front of my face and I smile. I like Cleone. She's not annoying like Ruby.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. I want to go back to the simulations." They all nod and we cbk head to the sim chamber. I grab a hefty sword and flip the switch, starting to stab and behead the simulation tributes. This is too easy. I bring it up a notch so that they come faster and slash and stab until all if them are gone. I am so ready for this, I can hardly stand it. I'm so excited for tomorrow! It going to be amazing! Sawyer has made a list of the tributes, and its pretty hilarious:

Lorcan

Ruby

Me

Charlotte

Scar kid

Midget

Aaron

Cleone

Thief boy

Innocent

Ghost

Backbrace

Boring

Thief girl

Weak idiot

Baby

Brat

Cassia

Unconscious kid

That other kid

Loner

Midget's friend

Crybaby

Happy kid

I have to say, he did a really good job. I'm going to take it in as my "token" so that we can cross of the names as they die. I hate Scar kid, weak idiot, midget, and midget's friend the most, though I really hate brat too. They're going to be our first kills, we decided. I REALLY can't wait for the games to start. But first, I get to show off my skills.

I can't wait.

Hello victory!

Alright so that is the final training chapter! I hope you liked it. Please review, if you want points. And if you're going to sponsor tributes, You need to send me the info NOW.


	21. Training Scores

Training Scores

Gwen Oliver

I wait nervously next to Jon. I was very optimistic all day, and do my best at the straining session. I threw knives and do the obstacle course, and I think I did well. Now, Jon, me, my mentor, and our escort are sitting in front of the tv.

"Hello Panem! We know you've all been waiting for the scores, and here we are!" I stare at the screen, transfixed. I'll be very last. I wonder what I'll get. He reads out the names and districts and the scores.

D1m Lorcan Scythe

9

D1f Ruby Emerson

8

D2m Sawyer Pace

10

D2f Charlotte Lace

9

D3m Parson Link

4

D3f Eva Estevez

6

D4m Aaron Locke

8

D4f Cleone Sirena Bay

10- I'm suprised about that one.

D5m Dreu Anders

7

D5f Chloe Darkwood

5

D6m Alec Johnston

2

D6f Stream Wrena

7- wow! I'm so happy for her.

D7m Jackson Revise

5

D7f Kate Reyes

9- I'm VERY impressed.

D8m Cliff Xavier

7

D8f Shae Montgomery

4- poor Shae. She tried so hard.

D9m Thomas Cox

1

D9f Cassia Howie Norman

9

D10f Muffy "Muffin" Lepidus

2- apparently she passed out. That's okay, I'm sure she'll be fine once were in the games.

D10m David Cornell

5

D11m Julian Bird

8

D11f Amina Hambley

7

D12m Jon Arrowsmith

4- Jon sighs and looks at his feet.

"And our final score...

D12f Gwen Oliver

7.

I'm so happy! I actually did really well. My mentor hugs me and my escort grins.

"Good job sweetheart!" I smile, really, really widely. I didn't think I'd do that well. I'm suprised with some of the scores, but not all of them. Most of them were what I expected.

Mum and daddy must be so proud!

I know that chapter was short, but it was supposed to be and all, so I hope it's okay. What did you think of the scores? Gwens surprisingly high one? Please review!


	22. Interviews

Interviews!

I am only doing a few interviews, but I hope you like them!

Ruby

"Now, let's Welcome Ruby Emerson, from district one!" I walk out onto the stage, my foot long stilettos making me appear very tall, and my short, sparkly red dress complementing my beautifully curled hair. I sit down next to the host, Bingo Valentine. "So Ruby, how long have you been training to volunteer as a career?"

"Since I was about four, so twelve years!"

"That's a long time! I hear you have an older sister back at home. Did she support you in volunteering?"

"Oh yeah, my whole family has always supported my volunteering. After all, the games are, like, the best thing ever!" I don'mention that my mom is dead. They don't need to know.

"So, what are you willing to do to win these games?"

"Anything! I'll do anything I have to. I'm going to be your Victor, I promise."

"Well that's wonderful news! Such a beautiful girl must have someone special at home. Who is it?"

"Actually, I don't have a boyfriend right now, but I'm sure I'll get one after the games!"

"I'm sure you're right, Ruby. Everyone, give a hand for Ruby Emerson!" I smile and walk off the stage.

Eva

"Alright, and here is Eva Estevez!" I clamp onto the stage and plop down next to the host person.

"So Eva, how old are you again?"

"Are you asking because of my height?"

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"Do you have any children?"

"Yyyyesss...?"

"Do you want them to stay alive?"

"Of course!"

"Then don't mention my height again." That shuts him up.

"A..alright then. So, do you have any interesting things to share about your home?" Wow, he really doesn't have a script does he.

"Well, one time last year I had to fend of the district from a hoard of dragons that flew out of the earth."

"Oh?"

"Heh, just kidding. Do you have anything better to ask me?"

"What will you do to win these games?"

"Uhhhhhhh... I don't know. I never considered that possibility. Now can I go?"

"Yes You can. Everyone, Eva Estevez!" A few people clap as I walk away.

Alec

"And now We have Alec Johnston from district six!" My escort tells me to walk onto the stage and sit down, so I do.

"Hello Alec!"

"Hi. Are there any ghosts around here? I can't seem to find any."

"Well, I've never gone ghost hunting." He chuckles. "So Alec, it seems you're very interested in... ghosts."

"Oh yeah, I love research by for them back at home."

"Speaking of home, is there anyone special back there?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean ghosts. Yes, tons."

"Well actually... oh, never mind. So what are you willing to do to win these games?"

"Oh, I just want to look for ghosts. I know that I won't win the games, but maybe I'll become a ghost myself! That would be cool!"

"Yes, I suppose it would be. Well, that's all. Everyone, Alec Johntson!

Cliff

"And now we have Cliff Xavier!" I walk for to the host and sit down across from him on a sourdough. I wonder if these people know who I am. I wonder if they hate me. "So Cliff, we hear you have are an alliance with Parson from district four. If I may ask, why did you choose Parson?"

"He asked me to be allies. No one else has been kind to me since I got here, of course I chose to ally with him."

"So, would you ever kill him?" I can't believe he's asking me this!

"No, never! Don't ask me questions like that."

"Alright, fine. So what are you willing to do in order to win?"

"I'm willing to kill if I have to, but not someone I know well."

"Alright, well, good luck Cliff!" I walk off the stage.

Thomas

"Everybody, lets welcome Thomas Cox to the stage!" I strut on to the the stage. I'm so amazing yo by, they're bound to love me. "So Thomas, we hear that you're pretty well known back in your district. Tell us a bit about that."

"Well, I am the face of a big clinic, and I basically started it. And everyone loves me, because I'm so great."

"Interesting. Have you made any allies?"

"No, definately not. Allies will only get in my way. I plan to win, and an ally won't help me do so.z

"So what are you willing to do to win?"

"Oh, anything. I'm totally going to kill. I can't wait to be even more famous!"

"Well We are looking forward to it, Thomas. Best of luck to you tomorrow. Everyone, Thomas Cox!" I wave as I walk off the stage.

Muffy

I walk nervously onto the stage, my heart pounding. I sit down and look at Bingo Valentine.

"Lets welcome Muffy Lepidus! So Muffy, many of your family members have won the games. Do you think you'll follow in their footsteps?"

"I don't know. I can hope, but... never mind."

"No, tell us, please."

"Well my heart problem will probably make it impossible to win."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. So what do you think of the capital?"

"It's beautiful. But I think I liked home better. I miss my best friend."

"And who was that?"

"Oh, my friend Sirena. We were always best friends."

"Well I'm sure everyone back home is rooting fir you, and so are we. Everybody, give some applause for Muffy Lepidus!"

Gwen

"And finally, our very last tribute, Gwen Oliver!" I walk onto the stage. "Hello Gwen. My first question is that you are always smiling so brightly. Do you have something special you're smiling about?"

"Yes, life. My mum always said that being optimistic brings better luck, and it has, at least so far. I'm goimg to stay optimistic and hopefully I'll have luck in the games. Life has been really wonderful though."

"Your mother sound like a very inspirational person. Do you have any other family members?"

"No. My dad was killed in a mining accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that. So I heard that you are allying with Stream, Muffy, and Shae. How are you feeling about your alliance?"

"Very good. They're all so nice and smart. People might underestimate us, but don't. Were stronger than you may think."

"I Can certainly believe that. Many people were surprised when both you and Stream recieved the remarkably high score of 7 in training. How are you feeling about that score?"

"Oh, I'm so happy that we both did so well. I wasn't expecting it."

"Alright, one more question. What are you willing to do to win these games?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

"Alright everybody, lets have a round for Gwen, and all our tributes!"

All right, there we are. What did you think of the interviews? Just one more chapter before the bloodbath! I'm so excited! Please review!


	23. Right Before The Games

Right before the games

Cleone

I sit at the breakfast table, which is silent. Aaron is picking at the food on his plate and I am still convincing myself that I can do this. In exactly 53 minutes and 22 seconds, the countdown will be beginning. I have proven myself a career. I am liked, and I'm the second best in the pack. But the truth still remains hidden inside me. Yes, I suppose I'm sort of a career. But I'm not winning for that.

I'm winning for my siblings. I'm volunteered for the games to save Wren, and to five my other siblings real lives too. I can do this, I know I'm ready. I'm going to win the games, and save Wren. But I'm still nervous. Unlike Aaron, I eat a good amount of food, because its possible that there won't be as much this year and I don't want to starve. My stylist and Aaron's stylist walk into the room and interrupt my thoughts.

"Cleone, it's time to get dressed." She smiles at me sympathetically and I follow her. Aaron does the same. She takes me to a small, grey room, and brings out a black short sleeved shirt, black cargo pants, combat boots, and a black jacket with red lining. "Red is your districts colour. District one is sky blue, 2 is grey, 3 is yellow, 5 is green, 6 is purple, 7 midrange, 8 is navy, 9 is gold, 10 is white, 11 is Brown, and twelve is just completely black. Try bot to forget those, because you'll be able to identify district if you remember. I get dressed and she ties my hair into a ponytail. When I'm ready, she opens the door in the little room and leads me through a tunnel, and then through a door into the hovercraft. "Good luck, Cleone. I'm rooting for you." She says, and then leaves. A capital official takes me and straps me into a seat in the hovercraft. Then she pushes up my sleeve and stabs my arm with a big needle, which injects a tracker far beneath my skin. Then she leaves and I wait, watching as the other tributes filter in.

David

I follow my stylist into a small room, where she hands me the boys uniform. It consists of black cargo pants, a white long sleeved shirt (though the colour varies by district), and a black jacket with white trim. She dresses me and then combs my hair. Muffy is already in the hovercraft, and I think a bunch of other tributes are too. I've never been so afraid in my life. Soon, they'll stick a tracker into my arm. Then we'll be flown to some unknown place to the arena, where I'll probably die very quickly. I could be dead in an hour.

One hour.

I would do anything to go back home right now, anything at all. I miss Elliot and Tyler and mom and Kevin and Cherie and Victoria and Kim. But if I'm dead in an hour I'll go to heaven. Not oblivion. There is no oblivion. I will go to heaven. I keep telling myself that it's true. I'm just so afraid. So very, very afraid. My stylist opens the door and I walk through a long tunnel, into the hovercraft. I am immediately strapped into a seat and a capitalite pushes a needle into my arm, which inserts a tracker in it. It hurts, so I can't imagine what dying must feel like. On my right side is Gwen, one of Muffys allies. On my left is the boy from district one, I can't remember his name. He sneers at me and I look away. I don't want to die! I don't deserve to die.

Shae

My stylist hands me black cargos, a black shirt, and a blue and navy jacket. She tissue my hair and gives me a hug.

"Shae, I'm rooting for you. I'm not supposed to give you advice, but you need to go to the ducks immediately, and grab a boat. That's what matters, a boat."

"T..t...thanks." I stumble on my words, my voice shaking in fear. "That is what we plan to do. We've been talking about it a lot. Gwen and Stream and I will run into the cornucopia and grab whatever is closest to us. We don't want Muffy to faint, so she's going to head straight fir the docks and well follow behind her with our things."

"That's a good plan. But be careful sweetie. Okay, good luck." She opens a doirandtakesmy hand,leading me through a tunnel and into a big hovercraft thing. Then she has to leave, And a capital person straps me into a seat and pushes a train kerning my arm with a needle. It hurts, but I don't cry. I'm to afraid to cry.

I just want to go home. Why did it have to be me? I was always good, I never did anything wrong. Why, now, must I die?

I don't understand. I guess I'll never understand.

Amina

All of us are strapped into our seats, with our trackers in. I'm in the exact same uniform as everyone else,except with Brown trim. I feel a strange weightless feeling as the hovercraft lifts off the ground and we fly off to the arena. We fly for a long time. Everyone is silent the whole time, which makes it seem even longer. Eva makes faces at me across the room. I guess I'm more nervous than her.

Finally I feel us landing, and we are all unwrapped and led down desperate tunnels, wherefore small, grey rooms await us. I walk into mine and it is empty except for a big glass tube, where I'll have to stand soon. I've never prayed before. I've never really thought about God before. But I have five minutes, and I could be dead soon, so I find myself clashing my hands.

"Please, God, if you're real, don't let me die. Please, let me and and Eva live, please." I don't think it will make a difference, but at least I tried. I stare at the glass tube and a voice rungs out through the intercom.

"Prepare for take off in 120 seconds." I go over to the tube and look up. The arena must be up really high, or we are really low, because the grey walls if the tube seem to go on for a long time. "90 seconds." I can't stop the butterflies in my stomach. I want to cry. But Amina Hambley doesn't cry. I will not cry. "60 seconds..." I step into the tube and hear the doors closing.

And... I'm going to leave you hanging there. This is it! Time for the bloodbath! I don't know about you guys, but I am SUPER excited. Please review this chapter!


	24. The Bloodbath

The bloodbath!

Note: each POV starts at the end of the countdown, so I'm not doing time changes. Its just the only way to do it.

Gwen Oliver

"45 seconds before takeoff." I hesitantly step into the glass tube and doors close around me. I am trapped and alone. I'm so afraid. "30 seconds." I will grab whatever is close to me and then take off after Muffy with Stream and Shae. I can do it. I know I can. "15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9..." I will stay optimistic. It will give me luck. I clutch the necklace from mum that I'm wearing as my token, "3, 2, 1, take off." I feel myself rising. Up, Up, Up... finally I rise above ground, and take a moment to take in surroundings. The huge island were on right now is completely covered with small stone houses. I can see the docks if I turn around. I make eye contact with Stream and nod my head in the direction of the docks. She nods and relays the message to Muffy and Shae.

"60, 59, 58..." on the boat, well be able to go to the forest island, or the island that looks best I guess. We still don't know what the fifth one is. "47, 46, 45..." I see a knapsack not very far from my pedestal. I will take it, and then take off after Muffy. I see a large sleeping bag rolled up right in front of Muffy. U hope she takes it. Its right by her podium, lucky thing. "26, 25, 24..." I look at Shae and she looks at me. "19, 18, 17..." I don't have much time left. At least I have a plan though. "9, 8, 7..." I'll stay optimistic. "3, 2, 1! Let the 80th annual hunger games begin!" Suddenly everyone is moving. I see Muffy grabbing the sleeping bag and taking off for the docks. I lunge and grab the knapsack, and run after her. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! I keep running. I run and run and run, following Muffy until we reach the docks. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! I look behind me and Stream is coming over a hill. Shae. Where's Shae? Stream sits down and starts to cry.

"Where's Shae?" I ask.

"She's dead." She says quietly. "they killed her."

Shae Montgomery

"23, 22..." I look at the island were on. It is completely made of stone houses, except for one long road through the middle with forks in the middle.

"7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" I start running into the cornucopia to grab a backpack I see. I look up and the boy from two slams a spear into my chest before I realize what's happening. My body is filled with unimaginable pain. I start sobbing and roll around on the ground. I didn't know such pain existed.

"Mommy, daddy..." I whisper, staring up at the sky. It starts to turn a whitish colour. "I... love... y..." everything goes dark.

Charlotte Lace

"3, 2, 1!" My first thought is that Sawyer got the first kill. I watch as he stabs the little girl from district 8 with a spear and she falls to the ground. I run to the center and pick up a large sword. Perfect! I run towards weak idiot, the kid who launched Sawyer. I see Parson staring and I make sure to shiw him what happens to bits like Cliff. I push Cliff onto the ground and stab my sword into his stomach. He screams in pain, and I stab his ribs and slice off his arm. He howls in agony and I make one last stab, puncturing his heart. He goes limp and I kick his body to the side. BOOM! Parson stares at me with horror and then grabs a bag and takes off into the woods, sobbing as he runs. I'll kill him later. I have work to do right now. I see the brat and run over to him. I twist his arm handsome my foot into his ribcage, sending him flying onto the ground. He screams as his ribcage shatters. This kid really annoyed me. I stab him in the stomach, then bring up my now bloodsoaked sword and stab him again. BOOM! Serves him right, The arrogant little brat.

Kate Reyes

"Let the games begin!" Dreu and I head straight into the cornucopia. I grab a sleeping bag and I can see Dreu grabbing a large pack when the district one boy comes up behind him and pushes him to the ground. I grab a knife from the center of the cornucopia and sneak up behind the boy as he taunts my ally. Hee raises his sword, and Dreu closes his eyes, expecting death. But I stab the knife into the boys back and he tumbles to the ground, screaming. I pull the knife out of his back and stab his heart, wanting to end his pain. Then I pull the knife back out, help Dreu up, makes sure he gets the pack, and we run off towards the shore. We can swim. Well be fine.

But I just killed someone.

Ruby Emerson

I watch as that horrible girl kills my district partner. I feel bad for a moment, But realize that he couldn't have lived anyway, since I'm going to win. I grab a bow and arrows and aim at her district partner. Jackson, I think his name is. I shoot, and manage to hit him right in the heart. He falls onto the ground and immediately goes limp. BOOM! I run over to the rest of the pack; most of the tributes have either gotten out of here or died, so I join my friends. Charlotte and Cleone walk to me.

"I'm sorry about Lorcan."

"Well... he had , ." they nod and we stare at the death we caused.

Good.

Were doing well.

The only tributes still lurking around here are Chloe, Jon, and David, which the boys are heading for right now. I think the little girls headed towards the docks, Kate and Dreu went somewhere on the island, probably near the shore, I have have no idea where Amina and Eva went, they left so fast. Julian and the other loners are probably still on the island, though it's possible they got to the docks too and took a boat like the little girls probably did. I have no idea where the ghost kid went. If any believe he sure over the bloodbath but Lorcan didn't. Overall, I'm pretty happy with how the bloodbath is going.

Chloe Darkwood.

We stayed here to long, at the bloodbath. Sawyer lace stands in front of me and Jon, sneering down at us.

"Thought you were so clever, huh? Trying to get stuff? Points dies, it looks like you're going to have to die. He licks up a bloody sword from the ground and smiles evilly. I push Jon behind me.

"Run!" I whisper. "Now" He runs off through the streets and I stand my ground in front of Sawyer. I always knew I wouldn't last long. I was just a matter of how long. I survived a few minutes, I guess. He kicks me to the ground and I crawl away from him backwards. He slams his sword into my chest and a scream leaves my mouth.

"I'm sorry Ian. I'm sorry..." my whole body is on fire. I feel blood civering me and I let my disclosed and I drift away on calm waters.

Sawyer Pace

I grab the final tribute at the bloodbath and smile at him mockingly.

"What's your name... oh, David, right? Sorry kiddo, but it's time to die."

"Please don't kill me!" He says. I hurl my sword into him with full force and he screams, and then lays limp on the ground. BOOM!

Alright, so there's the bloodbath! Here is the list if kills.

24. Shae Montgomery

23. Cliff Xavier

22. Thomas Cox

21. Lorcan Scythe

20. Jackson Revise

19. Chloe Darkwood

18. David Cornell

I'm sorry district eight, really I am.

Please review this chaoter and tell me what you think of the deaths! PLEASE REVIEW!


	25. Bloodbath Continued

After the BB

Eva Estevz

Amina and I run and run and run and run. I didn't think I could even run, much less for this long, but whatever. When we finally reach the docks, There are still two boats left. I think the little girls took one of them. We clamber up onto a shiny sailboat and Amina drops the small pack she managed to grab onto the boat floor.

"So... how does this thing work?" I say, staring at the steering wheel thing.

"I think..." she hops off the boat and looks around. "Yeah, I need to unhook this. Okay, be ready to pull me back in." She unhooks the rope from a hook and I haul her back onto the little sailboat deck as we start to move. I can't believe that we got one of the boats! Take that, careers! Amina starts steering around the calm water, and I open up the pack. "What's in it?"

"Ummm... rope, and a package of dried fruit and this dagger."

"Oh, I was hoping for more."

"Eh, It should be fine. We showed those careers! I just hope another tribute gets that last boat, because then they'll have to swim!" We sail by a cold, snowy looking island, a forest, an island full of caves, and a jungle. Suddenly the air changes. It is sharper, and carries some mist.

"The last island. The hidden island." Amina mumbles. She sails towards the shape of an island and the mist gets thicker and thicker.

"Aminnnnnnaaaaa?! We should go back to the forest.I can't see anything."

"I know you can't. But neither can anyone else!" Suddenly we break out the mist and I see the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And that's coming from me. The island in front of us has got to be paradise! A huge, crystal waterfall splashes into a pool on the far side, where we are. It is lush, and full of flowers. We sail towards the waterfall and park our boat on the edge. Amina grabs her lack and we step off.

"Hey look!" I point at the waterfall and we run towards it. Behind the sparkling water, I can just make out the outline of a hole! A cave! We run to the waterfall and run through as fast as we can,even laughing as we get wet. We venture into the cave. The walls sparkle with minerals and gems. It is perfect!

Stream Wrena

We step off our boat onto the forest island. We didn't want to go farther than we have to, because if someone steals our boat, we don't want to have to swim very far. None of us speak. We are all still mourning for Shae. We each took something from the cornucopia, so we take our backpacks from the boat and drag the boat of on shore a bit, so it is better concealed. We walk for a little while, and then Muffy stops. Its strange, because my friends look so different now than they did yesterday. So sad.

"We Should camp here, in that tall tree. We can sleep up there, where the branches part. I make a safe sort of bowl." I'm not sure who else died this morning other than Shae. We saw a boat a few minutes ago, but just for a split second before it disappeared into one mist. Muffy and Gwen help me climb up, since my brace is in the way. Then they throw their bags up to me and start climbing themselves. When we're up at the top, we are concealed by leaves and branches. We sit down in the little space and open our packs.

"Well just share everything." Muffy says. We find that combined, we have a sleeping bag, a fleece blanket, a package of dried fruit, two loaves of bread, and a small but full bottle of water.

"We did pretty well."

"Yeah." Gwen stares up at the sky for a moment and then looks back at us. "She was my friend. She was so like me. Why did she have to die? Why did they do that."

"Because this is the hunger games, and that's how it goes."

"Now... now we have to win. One of us has to win, for Shae. For everyone that died."

"Yeah." We sit there. The sky starts to darken and we hear the anthem. We all look up in the sky as the faces begin to appear.

Cliff Xavier comes first. I can't stand to look at his emotionless, blank face on the screen

Thomas Cox. He was arrogant and annoying, but seeing his face on the screen, covered in blood still, he just looks like a little boy. A scared little boy.

Lorcan Scythe. I can't believe he's dead. One of the stronger underdogs must have killed him.

Jackson Revise. I never knew him very well, but his face looks almost peaceful. He is sleeping now.

Chloe Darkwood is next. I really liked her, and hope that her ally, Jon didn't die too. They were always really nice. Her eyes stare blankly.

David Cornell. Muffy starts quietly crying when she sees his face, because she knew him well. He was her partner, I think.

Shae Montgomery. Her ponytail is matted with blood, and her eyes are closed. Gwen stares for a moment in horror, and then holds up her fingers in salute to Shae. Then Muffy dies the same, And I finalize the salute. Shae's face flickers and disappears, and the anthem plays yet again. Finally the sky is black. Gwen enrolls the sleeping bag.

"You guys can share it. I'll just take the blanket." We lay down, Muffy and curl up in the sleeping bag, and we all fall right asleep.

Parson Link

I run. I run away from Cliffs body, I just run and run. It should've been me. I was the one who started the fight with the careers, I was the one who slowed him down, I was the one that he died for.

Its not fair. He had a reason to live, a reason to win. And now he's dead, and its my fault. I stop and stare up at the huge volcano that is in the center of the island. Knowing the homemakers, it won't erupt until nearer to the end. I walk into one of the tiny stone houses and sit down on the floor. The careers won't fond me here. There are so many stone houses, they won't be able to check all of them. I didn't manage to get anything in the bloodbath.

"Why?" I whisper up to the sky. "Why do you kill my ally, and then leave me with nothing?" And just like that, I hear a little bell and a parachute drops down by my door. I hesitantly bring it inside and open it. In it lays a dagger. I look up at the sky again. "Thank you." I read the slip of paper inside.

"Parson- you survived the bloodbath, now FIND AN ALLY!" Love, your escort Victoria Phillipe.

PS- don't do anything stupid." I want to rip the note to shreds, but I don't. No matter how dense she may be, she possibly just saved my life. I tuck the note in my pocket and then peek my head out of my little house and watch as the anthem plays and the faces are shown in the sky. Cliff looks so blank, not like the real Cliff at all. I feel a tinge of happiness, though, when neither Eva or or Amina show up there. I'm nothing like them, and I never will be.

But they're nice, and they deserve to live.

Alright, so that concludes the first day of the games! Currently, this is what is known about the whereabouts of tributes.

Eva and Amina- "Paradise Island"

Little girls- forest island

Careers- near the cornucopia

Parson- in a house by the volcano

Everyone else- somewhere...

Please review!


	26. Day Two

Day 2

Dreu Anders

"Dreu, wake up!" Kate whispers into my ear. I open my eyes and she puts a hand over my mouth. I listen and can hear footsteps outside. "The careers." She mouths. We flattening ourselves against the wall in our stone hut and wait in silence as they pass. We stay silent for a few more minutes and then Kate starts to roll up her sleeping bag. "We can't stay on the main island. Its the most dangerous, since the careers are living here. I shove my fleece blanket, package of dried fruit, and hunk of cheese into my knapsack and we run silently through the streets, heading towards the docks. When we arrive, there aren't any boats left.

"You a good swimmer?"

"I don't know. I'll try though."

"Good. They're all pretty far, but I can see that one over there, The winter island. Its our only option."

"Okay." I pull on my backpack and she attaches her sleeping bag to her back, and we dive in. They'll dry. The water is pretty warm, and we swim for a while. Then it starts getting colder.

And colder.

And even colder. I start to shake. "I can't see. Are we close?" She nods. "I don't think I can go much further."

"Yes You can. You can go further. These waters are designed to kill the weak tributes, not us. Were not weak."

"Its so cold."

"Dreu, were almost there." I just want to close my eyes and sink into the water, but I keep swimming. Kate grabs my hands and pulls me up. "We made it. I can't believe we made it. Lets start a fire. They're searching a different island today. Well be alright." She gather wood, snapping branches off trees and piling them up. She rubs until a small fire starts, and she lays out her sleeping bag by the fire. "You sleep in there, I'll take the blanket." I crawl into the bed and immediately fall asleep.

Aaron Locke

"Guys, wake up! Its time to get going!" I jump out if my sleeping bag at Sawyers order And go outside the tent. "Yesterday we made a lot of kills, and we should continue that! I vote we search this island today, and then the others for the next few days."

"Okay, come on!" Ruby shouts.

"Cassia, you stay here with the supplies." Cassia smiles.

"Sure." She sits down and grabs a sword, ready to defend our stuff. I don't really fit into the pack, but I wouldn't dare save them on my own.

"Come on guys, grab a weapon." I s house a spear and follow the pack. We search the island for hours. It seems like this year's tributes are good at hiding. Or maybe swimming.

"Lets split up." Cleone finally says. "That way, if they run from one of us, another can get them. I am given the job of watching the docks. Cleone waits in the middle of the main street, Ruby waits on the left street and Sawyer waits on the right. Charlotte patrols the other shore.

Meanwhile~

Julian Bird

I wait until I hear nothing outside if my little stone house. Then, as quietly as I can, I head to the far shore. I'm going to try to swim out to another island before the water rises, which I know is inevitable. The games are pretty predictable, and I have a feeling that this island is either going to be blasted with a volcano or mostly covered in water. I walk for quite a while. I wonder what Ron is doing right now. Maybe she and Pine are watching me here. Or maybe they're eating breakfast. Ron. I miss her so much.

"What are you thinking about, eleven." A mocking voice says from behind me. I spin around and the two girl smirks. She grabs my arm and I pull myself away, punching her in the process. "Don't you DARE!" She shouts. She kicks me in the stomach and then slams my face too. I can feel blood in my mouth but I don't cry out. She raises her sword above her head and then stabs me in the gut. The most agonizing pain I've ever felt shoots through my body and I scream in pain. She kicks my ribs hard and then walks away. I lay on the ground in a pool of my own blood.

I'm never going to see Ron again.

"Pine" I say quietly, my voice hoarse. "Tell Ron I love her. Don't let her.. for...get." the sky starts to turn back and I go numb. No, I need to live. Goodbye Ron. I love you. Goodby... BOOM!

Alec Johnston

I hear a scream and a loud boom.

Maybe it was a ghost! Ghosts scream a lot, I think. I've been running around all day trying to find ghosts, and I haven't found any! I haven't even seen any other teibutes, other than the two kids who I briefly saw going swimming or something. The truth is, I'm lonely. I miss my ghost hunting team! Anyhow, there aren't any ghosts here, So I'm going to go search somewhere else tomorrow. Maybe in the volcano- they won't make it erupt yet!

I hum to myself.

I kniw I should be more scared, But mainly I'm just disappointed that I haven't found any ghosts. I was so sure I would.

Jon Arrowsmith

BOOM! I hear the sound of a cannon in the distance. I wonder who it was.

I guess it doesn't really matter. What matters is that I'm still alive, and if I win, I can save Richard. Richard. He's the only reason I survived the bloodbath.

I hate the capital now more than ever before. They judge people, CHILDREN, by how well they can kill, how brutal they can be. Personalities are nothing to them. Love is nothing to them. Everything is about the death, the cruelty. They stole my brother. They stole me. They took the lives of innocent children, Shae, David, Chloe. All of them. I talked to one of the other boys on the second day of training. He said his sister wants to start a revolution someday. And I talked to a girl, who's brother is dying back at home. They'll probably die! I hate the capital, I hate them so much! They turned Richard into a slave. And they let that boy kill Chloe, my friend, my ally.

I am still on the main island, though when the careers head out to search the jungle island tomorrow, I'm going to try swimming to the close one, the winter island. I don't think anyone else went there, though I can't be sure. For now though, I will just wait in this hut and wonder who died today.

Gwen Oliver

BOOM! My eyes open and I sit up, immediately making sure my friend are here. Good, they're both waking up. I sigh in relief.

Day Two.

I'm still here, still alive.

I guess optimism saved me again. Muffy takes my hand.

"Gwen? Gwen, I know this sounds silly probably, But I'm really scared. Really, Really scared."

"Its not silly. But you need to remember that dying isn't horrible. Because you have memories that will live on."

"I know. Its just... I'm not ready to die."

"My mum used to sing me a song. She said it was really old, from before Panem even existed. But her grandmother's grandmother's grandmother sang it to her daughter, who sang it to her daughter, who sang it to her daughter, who sang it to her daughter, who sang it to her daughter who sang it to my mum who sang it to me." I laugh a bit at my sentence. "it goes like this.

Golden days, in the sunshine of a happy youth

Golden days, full of gaiety and full of truth

In our hearts we remember them all else above

Golden days, days of youth and love

How we laughed with the joy that only love can bring

Looking back through memory's eyes

We will know life has nothing sweeter than its springtime

Golden days, when we're young

Golden days.

So you see, even if we don't make it out of here, we did have those golden days. When we hadn't seen people die, when we weren't afraid. We had those days. And no matter what happens, we won't lose them." Muffy looks at me.

"That was beautiful. I guess I see what you mean. I guess life and death just aren't fair. But we did have good times. I nod and we sit in our tree.

I miss those golden days.

But those days are something that can never, ever come back.

Alright, another chapter down! Please review!

17. Julian Bird


	27. Day Three

Day three

Cassia Howie Norman

I open my eyes. It is the dead of night, and the pack is silent and sleeping on the ground. I hear a sound, and sit up in my sleeping bag. Aaron stares at me. I stare at him. He has a backpack on his back, and I can tell what he's doing.

"You're leaving already? You'll just be a target!" I whisper."

"Shhhh. Please don't tell them I'm leaving, please. I can't stand it anymore."

"Well I can't let you go alone, you'll die." I quietly get out of my sleeping bag and roll it up.

"Why-"

"Isn't it obvious that I'm not REALLY a career? I mean, yeah, I trained when I was little, but I don't actually want to kill very much." I grab a weapon and strap the sleeping bag to my back. "Lets take their food while we're at it. That'll slow them down." I can see the faint outline of a smile on his face as we shove all the food into his backpack. I root through the other backpacks and pull out all the rest of the food and cram it into a knapsack. We won't need it all, but it will definately be a handicap for the others. We quietly leave the camp and start running down the path.

"Hey, they left the boat at the docks overnight." Aaron says. We drop the backpack, knapsack, and sleeping bag into the boat and jump in ourselves. Luckily, Aaron is from four and is good at steering boats.

I'm so glad I went with him, even though we'll be official enemies if the careers. I could sense that they didn't like him and were just waiting to take him out, so this is good timing too.

Its hard to see the other islands in the darkness. I am about to point out a little island in the distance, the jungle I think, when our boast jolts to the side. I grab the back pack and cling to the side as it gets turned back and forth violently. The waters are calm! What is happening?

"ROOOOOAAAAAAOOOOOOOOORRRRRR!" The boat turns almost upside down and we both tumble into the water. Water fills my mouth and I'm about to scream when a huge creature rises out of the water, unintentionally saving both of us from drowning.

"ROOOOOAAAAAAOOOOOOOOORRRRRR!" It shrieks, sending us flying back into the water. I pull myself up and gasp for breath, but I go back down.

"Aaron!"

"I'm coming!" He shouts. Then his arms wrap around me and pull me from the water and on top of our upturned boat. The creature shrieks again and then swims back underwater, no doubt waiting for its next victim. We lay on top of the boat, gasping fir breath. I still have the backpack, which was, apparently waterproof, thank God, but the rest of our supplies are somewhere in the water now. That doesn't matter though. Were alive, that's what matters. "Cassia, can you swim? The island isn't very far..." I shake my head. "Okay, we can try to row this thing. He uses his hands and manages to very slowly row the upturned boat to the jungle island. We get off and just run into the jungle, not thinking about how we could be dead right now.

Cleone Sirena Bay

I watch my friend and district partner take our supplies. I lay there silently pretending I'm asleep. But I'm not. I really, really want to go with them, but I'm smarter than that. Running away from the pack will just double the danger level. I'll stay here, where everyone just assumes I'm a bloodthorsty murderer because I'm a career, not because I have a family that I need to save. I won't tell anyone I saw them leave. Ill act suprised and angry tomorrow morning when they're gone.

Ill help them without them knowing.

Isn't that how it's supposed to be? In the games, I'm suppose to kill. But I can save, too, and no one ever has to know. I close my eyes, and fall asleep.

~The mext morning~

"Cleone! Cleone, wake up!" A voice shouts to me. I jump out of my sleeping bag and run outside of my hut.

"What?!"

"They're gone!" Sawyer shouts, fuming. "The traitors abandoned us! Traitors! They'll pay for this."

"Wait... what?" I say innocently. "They're just... gone?"

"And they took all our food. All of it! They didn't leave a thing!"

"And," Charlotte says "they took our boat!"

"What?" I say.

"Yeah." Ruby chimes in. "But I thought we could make a raft, right? You're from four, you can do it, right?"

"Well, We don't specialize in RAFT MAKING."

Sawyer laughs angrily.

"We'll have to find a way though. They're :-) on one of the islands, and we have to kill them! They won't get away with this!"

The truth is, I don't really want them to die. I mean,they'll have to at some point, but they're good people. Of course, I don't say that.

'We can't make a raft without rope,so that's NOT an option. My guess is they probably went to secret one, Once it's sort of safer I guess. Sawyer, you're the strongest of us." I point to a tree, one of the few on the main island. "You can saw it down using your sword. Well have to carve out the inside and flatten the bottom, then use it as a canoe."

"Alright, great. Ruby, you stay and guard our remaining supplies. Charlotte, Cleone, and I are going to go kill those traitors."

Honestly, I doubt Cassia and Aaron went to the mystery island. But my 'reasoning' makes sense, so when I'm wrong, Sawyer won't get mad. Plus, who knows, maybe there is someone on that island.

I just don't want to kill my friends. After about two hours of hard work, Charlotte, Sawyer and I set off in our new canoe, headed towards mystery island.

Amina Hambley

I wake up to the sound of shouting outside our cave. I recognize the voices; the careers. Oh no, We left our boat out. They'll know we're here! I shove Eva and put my finger over my mouth, pointing at the little door that is blocked by the waterfall. We're reasonably safe here, but if they find us, We're dead. I listen.

"Or could be them! There IS a boat!" A girl, I think Charlotte, says.

"Well, it'll be an easy kill. Lets look around. Charlotte, you come with me. Cleone, stay here." Oh no, they're leaving someone as a guard. I try to remember which one was Cleone. I think she was the second best one. I wonder what happened to the rest of the careers. It sounds like there are only three.

"Eva," I whisper "we have to risk it. We can run."

"Sure." He says. I peek out the door. Through the flowing water, I can't see our boat, a canoe (?) And a girl. We run throughout he flowing water. The girl picks up a sword but Eva karate chips her and we jump onto the boat, dropping our Jackson the floor and unlocking it from the dock. The girl stands up, a bruise on her face.

"Sawyer! Charlotte! I found some!" She shouts. Our boat starts to float away, and I get a brilliant idea. I cut the rope tying their canoe the the dock, and it floats away, trailing our boat.

Good.

They're stranded.

"Wow," I say, laughing. "You never told me You did karate!"

"Oh, I don't. I dunno, I just did it! We showed them!" She turns around, barely seeing the island through the mist. "HAVE FUN!" She screams. "So, where should we go?"

"How about the cavern and cave one?"

"I don't know, it seems like there would be lots of mutts and stuff in there." I'm suprised. Eva hasn't been cautious at all before this.

"Okay. Well... how about the forest. It seems like it would be safe."

"Sure thing! Lets go!" We sail away to the forest island, leaving our enemies in the dust.

We are stronger than the capitalites originally thought, that's for sure.

After all, we are still alive.

Yay, no deaths today! What did 80yh think of this chapter? Cassia and Aaron's escape? Eva and Amina outstanding the careers?

Please review!


	28. Day Four

Charlotte Lace

"Sawyer. Hey, Sawyer, wake up." He opens his eyes and looks up at me.

"You look beautiful today."

"Thanks."

"I still can't believe that those two girls got off that island alive. We had to make another canoe. There weren't even any deaths yesterday! But we'll change that today, we will." I smile at him again. Last night we sailed our canoe to the jungle island, and camped out here.

"Hey, listen." I say. We both go silent. Far away, we hear a voice.

"Hey, I saw you! I know you're a ghost!"

"Sawyer, it's the ghost kid! He must have-" I laugh" swum over here looking for ghosts."

"Lets follow him. He might lead us to people, he's so dumb." We both laugh. I tap Cleones shoulder.

"Cleone, wake up. We have a kid to follow." She opens her eyes and gets out of bed.

"Don't you think we should wake up Ruby?"

"Nah, she'll protect our stuff. Come on!" We grab weapons and silently run through trees towards the sound of ghost kids voice. Finally when we can see him through the bushes, we stop and listen...

Alec Johnston

I start running again.

"I saw you two! I know you're ghosts!" I run through the trees, searching fir the girl and the boy ghost. I really found ghosts! For real! They were hiding up in a tree, and then when I saw them, They sprung off through other trees.

Why are they afraid of me?

They're already dead.

"Ghosts! Come back!" I climb up a tree and then I see them again, hiding in another tree. "There you are, ghosts! Why did you run away?" The girl looks like she wants to kill me.

"You IDIOT!" She almost spits the word at me. "You stupid, stupid, idiot! Do you have any idea what you've done?" She whispers, her voice harsh. "You put the careers on our trail! You've led them to us! You... You... before I know what's happening, she hurls a knife at my chest and my body erupts in pain. I fall from the tree, screaming in pain.

"Hello ghost kid." A voice says. I look and through the black haze I see the boy from district two. "You really are an idiot." Then the world blacks out. BOOM!

Dreu Anders

It starts to rain. "Oh God." Kate says. "They've found us." Yesterday we left the winter island and cane to the jungle. Obviously we misjudged.

"Oh, hello, Kate. And... what's your name? Oh, Dreu, right? Are you ready to die?" The girl says mockingly. Then she raises a bow and arrow and I have an idea. She shoots and I duck, grabbing the arrow behind my back. The sharp arrow rips through my hand but I don't scream. Kate realizes what I'm doing and screams, falling down in her spot even though she's fine. I plan to try the same for myself, but the girl shoots again before I can react and the arrow punctures my heart. I groan and fall from the tree. I feel my bones breaking and I scream as my blood pools around me. The careers laugh and run off into the jungle, thinking they made three kills.

But they didn't, they only made two. Once theyre gone, Kate runs down from the tree.

"No, Dreu, please don't die, Please." I look up into her eyes.

"Kate... will you... will you..."

"What? I'll do anything."

"Just... sing and... stay with me."

"Oh, Dreu, I wouldn't leave you. Here, I'll sing, I'll do anything." She starts to sing and I let my eyes start to close as the rain pours down around us.

"See the rain above us here,

Falling down, fearing not

The rain will show you where to go

And wash away what's past.

Watch it pour in endless spurts

See the foggy sky go clear

The rain will help you not turn back

To days that can't return.

The rain will show you where to go

And wash away what's past." She holds my hand, not caring as my blood so as through her jacket. I suppose that's another good thing about the rain.

It will wash away the blood.

"Please Dreu, you have to live."

"It's okay. This is how it's supposed to be. Now... we'll never have to betray eachother. I'll die... as... your friend."

"Dreu, please. You're the only friend I've ever had, the only one. Please don't die Dreu." Above my head the dark sky is starting to blur into white. The excruciating pain begins to numb and I use the last of energy to lifting head and speak.

"Please, Kate... win. And... don't... forget..." everything fades into darkness.

BOOM!

Muffy Lepidus

"Did you hear that?"

"Another cannon. Two already today." Stream says.

"Well," Gwen says, trying to remain optimistic as usual "maybe it was someone who was mean. We're doing pretty well, considering we're only twelve or thirteen."

"Yeah." Stream says.

"It definately wasn't on our island though, so we're still safe." I say. We walk around for a little while. We haven't really had any trouble since the first day, but those two cannons will keep us safe for another day.

"Stream, Muffy, I think we should leave the forest island. They'll probably search it tomorrow and I'm almost certain there's someone else on this island. We have our boat, we should go back to the main island." Gwen says to us.

"But... I don't trust the main island. With the volcano and everything..."

"I know it seems scary, but I think we'll be safer there, at least for now."

"Well... okay. But I'm nit sure about it. Who else is left on the main island?"

"I'm not actually sure. I think that Parson and that other boy... Jon? Are there. And maybe Kate Reyes and her ally too."

"Okay, but probably not the careers anymore. So lets go." I state. They nod and we pick up our quickly decreasing amount of supplies. We walk to our boat and get in.

"Guys? In case anything happens to any of us soon, we'll... I just wanted to say that you guys are wonderful friends." Gwen says quietly. I think of Sirena. She has always been ny best friend. She stuck up for me when I was bullied, she talked to me when others didn't.

But she isn't here right now.

She's far, far away, and she's safe.

These are my best friends right now, the best friends I could have.

"Gwen? You're a wonderful friend too. You too, Stream." Stream smiles for the first time in, well, a long time.

"You are the best friend I've ever had. I never had any friends before, and now I do. I dint know what I'd do without you." We set sailing sailboat and head off to the main island.

I guess I'm one of the luckiest tributes.

I didn't just get allies.

I got friends.

Real friends.

Alright, there we are! What did you think of this chapter? Alec's fatal mistake? Dreu saving Kate? The little girls friendship? Please review!

Explanations:

Okay, so from now on I'm going to do a death explanation when tributes die.

Alec: He was a great character and a fan favourite. But I mean come on, we all knew he must-have a chance. He was too busy looking for ghosts. Unfortunately, his death was actually pretty reasonable, because he did basically get Dreu killed. But he died doing what he lived, looking for ghosts.

Dreu: I liked Dreu. I don't know, may be you liked Dreu too. But he wasn't really a contender for victory, And, though he and Kate were a great alliance, what he said when he died was true; eventually, they would have had to betray eachother, and at least he died with a friend. I feel kind of bad though, because I really did like him... so district five is out of the game.


	29. Day Five

Parson Link

I open my eyes and flinch away from the blinding Sun shining in the door to my stone hut. I walk outside and see a silver parachute on the ground woth my name on it. I pick it up and carry it inside. I hope it's food. I found a small water source by the vocano, but I've been living on small berries from a few of the bushes surrounding the island and I've been getting hungrier and hungrier every day. I open it up and pull out the contents; a loaf of bread and a package of dried fruit. Good. I'll be able to live now that I have food.

I think about Cliff.

I've been doing that a lot for the last few days.

When someone dies for you, you can't help but think about it a lot.

Yesterday, the ghost guy and Dreu Anders both died.

I should be dead right now, and I can't stop thinking about it. Cliff should be here, not me.

He had a life to go home to. Me? I'm not sure I even want to go home. I don't want to go back to beatings and pain. I'd rather die. But Icarus is stuck there with father. I hope she left, I hope she's safe.

There must be a lot of action going on somewhere right now, because I can't believe they haven't started trying to move me from the safety of my little house yet.

I don't know what to think of that.

They must like me, at least a bit, because I've gotten two sponsor parachutes in the games, the one today and the one on the first day.

I'm starting to understand why Icarus always stayed with me at home.

Being alone almost... hurts. I hate it. I want to talk to someone, anyone, but no one has come.

It makes me wonder... why do people try to win, when afterwards, they'll just be lonely again.

Ruby Emerson

It is latest night. I am sick of this. I'm sick of being the other one in the pack, I'm sick of being left behind To guard the stuff, I'm sick of these games. I don't know why I ever volunteered. It doesn't make sense to me now. I could be safe at home, but instead, I'm here by my own choice. It always ends up like this, doesn't it. The rest of the pack decides that they don't like one of the tributes. Then they just abandon them.

I just can't deal with this any more. Yesterday they left me here, without waking me up At all, and went off and made a kill.

Today, they'll probably do the same.

I'm starting to understand why Cassia and Aaron left the pack. I envy them. My head sinks into my pillow and I fall asleep.

~Meanwhile~

Charlotte Lace

"Sawyer, wake up, she's asleep now." Sawyer opens his eyes and sits up.

"You're sure you want to do it so early in the games?"

"Look, then it'll just be us and Cleone. Cleone is definately staying, she's worth something. Ruby is pointless."

"Alright, for you." He kisses my cheek and then picks up his sword and tiptoe over to Ruby's sleeping bag. He taps her shoulder and she opens her eyes ad stares up at him, Her eyes wide and full of fear. "Sorry Ruby, but you just didn't cut it." He Slams his sword into her stomach. She screams and covers her wound with her arms.

"I thought... you were my friends."

"Oh, we WERE. But not anymore."

"What... did... I ever..." she collapses.

BOOM!

I hug Sawyer. "Wow. Already almost halfway through the tributes. Were at 11 dead, right?"

"Yep, 11 I think. Almost Halfway through."

Stream Wrena

"Stream, Stream HELP!" My eyes fly open and I jump out of the sleeping bag and run outside. Gwen is lying on the ground crying. I don't understand what's happening for a moment and then I realize that Gwen's leg is stuck under some sort of trap. A huge spike is jammed into her calf and a tarp is wrapped around it, trapping her so that she can't move. Muffy is helplessly trying to get it off her but she can't. I run over.

"Shhh, shhh, everything is alright. Okay, Muffy, you, need to move. Muffy walks away from the trap. I run over and examine it. Gwen is bleeding all over. I grab the dagger from my pack and cut at the tarp until it falls apart and Gwen isn't trapped under it. "This is going to hurt a lot, but it's the only way." I grab the spike and yank until it cones out of Gwen's leg and drops to the ground. Gwen sobs and cries. I stare at the huge bleeding hole in her leg. I don't know what to do, so I just sort of pick her up and carry her inside. The only thing that could fix it would be some sort of capital medicine or bandage, but we don't have anything like that. I tear off the bottom of my cargo pants so that they're more like shorts, and wrap the piece of cloth around her wound. I lay her on the sleeping bag. "Okay, Gwen, Muffy will stay here with you. I had an idea. I dont know if it will work... but I'm going to try." Muffy walks in.

"Wait, no, Stream, don't go anywhere. I can do whatever it is. You need to take care of Gwen."

"No, Muffy, it's too dangerous."

"Look, were in the middle of the hunger games and I can do dangerous things. Its no different then you doing it."

"I know, Muffy. But it probably won't work at all."

"What is it?"

"Well, I think the district eleven girl and her ally came back to the main island too yesterday, and I remembered that they were both pretty nice. I mean, obviously they're good since they're alive, but I thought I could try approaching her. Then if I managed to befriend them, I could ask her about any plants that will help wound like this. I know it's a stupid idea. There's no way it would work, really. But I could try..." Muffy stares for a moment.

"I'll do it. I'll go. I'm not afraid to die trying."

"No, Muffy-" she runs out he door of the snack and I kust watch as she runs off into the distance. I know that nothing I do will stop her. She has too strong a will. So I sit and wait in the shack with Gwen.

Muffy Lepidus

I run through the street of the main island.

I have to find Amina Hambley, the district eleven girl. I have to. Yesterday we caught a glimpse of her an her ally making camp in a stone house over near the docks. We just ran away. But I'm good at retracing my steps, I always have been. That's why I have to do this. Because I know I can.

"Eva, listen." I hear the voice and look at the stone house right by me. I very slowly peek in the door.

"Please, don't kill me!" I say.

"Who are you?" The really, really short one says.

"I'm Muffy. Muffy Lepidus. Please help me. Dont kill me. I need your help." Amina frowns suspiciously.

"Empty your pockets. Then you can come in." Thankfully, I don't have any weapons. Once I prove that to them, They, still suspicious, let me in. "So what do you need? Why come to us? We're supposed to be your enemies."

"I know... But... look, my friend Gwen, she got a huge spike in her leg and she's bleeding all over. I thought that, since you're from district eleven, you might know a plant that could stop infection and help heal it." She stares at me.

"You came here for one of your allies?"

"Yes." Amina looks at her ally and her ally nods.

"Okay, well, I'll help you. But only this one time. I shouldn't help you. But I will. Come on, we have a boat. We'll have to go to the jungle.

Amina Hambley

I'm a bit lost at what to do. I know that I should kill her, because she isn't my ally and I can't be nice, but at the same time I really want to help her. After all, I would provably do the same thing if Eva was dying. I sail our boat to the jungle island.

"Eva? What should I do?" I whisper.

"Help her!"

"Okay, fine."

"Muffy! Over here, I think I see some!" I grab a handful of dark green leaves. "Make a paste with these using water. The just rub it on her wound. It should help it a lot." The little girl takes the leaves from my hand and stuffs them in her pocket.

"Thank you so mu-" She drops to the ground. I have no idea what's happening and then I realize that another girl is standing behind us. Kate, I think. Muffy is lying on the ground with a knife in her runs to the boat and unhooks it and I pick up Muffy and jump in before the other girl can get us too. We sail back to the main island at full speed.

"Amina... I have to... get these to Gwen. I have to." Muffy whispers. "I... can't die yet." We hook up at the docks and I think for a moment.

"Fine. Tell me where your alliance is staying. But don't tell me exactly, just the near vicinity." I don't want her to tell me exactly, because then I'll have to betray her and her allies, and I don't want to do that.

"N...near the volcano. I... I can... go from there." Eva and I help her to the base of the volcano and start to walk away.

"Muffy? Good luck." I say. Then Eva and I head back to our camp.

Muffy Lepidus.

I drag myself to our camp. It is slow and very, very painful, but I have to get the leaves to Gwen. I have to. I see our hut and collapse, gasping in agonizing pain.

"Stream." I say as loudly I can. She walks out of the house and runs to me.

"Muffy! No, Muffy, what happened!"

"I... I found them, like you said. We went... to the jungle... and she found these." I weakly hand Her the leaves. "But I... got stabbed. I... had...to come... back. For Gwen." I start shaking uncontrollably. "Put it on the... gash. It'll... save her."

"No, Muffy, you can't die! No, Muffy..." Stream sobs, hugging me tightly.

"Its okay... Stream. Now you can... win. Its... alright." I close my eyes and slowly sink into darkness.

"You're somewhere better now, Muffy. I'll never forget, I swear I'll never forget..." Streams voice grows softer and softer until it is gone.

BOOM!

Alright, another chapter! Sorry these two chapter took so long, but I was I was camping with no WiFi.

What did you think of this chapter? Two more sad deaths? Please review!

Explanations:

Ruby: I didn't ever like Ruby that much. I mean, she was a good OC, but I just didn't LIKE her. So now she's dead. Sorry!

Muffy: NOOOOOOOO! I loved Muffy! I really wanted her to live. But it was either her or Gwen, and I have sone plans for later in the games, so she just had to go. RIP Muffy. You'll always be my favourite.


	30. Day Six

Cleone Sirena Bay

I sit outside our little stone shack and stare up at the sky. I know it isn't the real sky, but I like to pretend it is, because then it would be the same sky as the one above my family.

I wonder how they all are. Maybe Wren is getting better, maybe he's getting worse. Life gies on, and yet there are still twelve of us in here, eleven of which will soon die.

I'm doing a pretty good job of fitting in with the careers. I don't think they're noticing anything different about me, which is good.

That's how it's meant to be.

Soon a new day will come. People will die today, maybe even my friend, maybe Cassia and Aaron, maybe the remaining little girls, anyone really. Ill admit, I felt a bit of heartache when I saw the faces in the sky yesterday. I helped kill Ruby, I let it happen. And poor little Muffy, she never did anything.

But Wren never did anything either.

And two more deaths is two places closer to going home and saving my family.

I walk quietly nack into the hut and curl up in my sleeping bag.

Life. That's all that matters. Life.

Aaron Locke

"Aaron, get up!" I open my eyes and squeeze them back shut. I don't want yo wake up yet, I was having a dream, a wonderful dream. But I pull myself from my sleeping bag and reach up to grab the tangled vines hanging from the jungle tree we spent last night in. "We should leave. I want to go somewhere safer, they're bound to search here soon." I rub my eyes and look at her.

"Where do you want to go?"

"The caverns. They're definately the safest, no one went there."

"What about the mystery island?"

"Hmmm... that's a good idea. Lets go to the mystery island then." I pull my water bottle out of my pack and take a gulp of the precious resource. Our food and water supply has gone from a nice stash to almost nothing since we left the pack. Of course, most of it was lost in our mutt encounter, but we're dangerously low now. Everything in the jungle is poisonous. Everything. We have to find food and water soon, or we won't have a chance. I sling my pack over my shoulder and climb down from the tree, Cassia behind me.

"Race you to the boat!" She says. Its amazing, but since Cassia and I left, the games have been almost... fun. Not the death of course. Just... were like friends. I sprint to the boat and she passes me, laughing. We tumble into our boat and I smile. Its amazing that I'm still able to smile.

Were probably the only ones left who can still do so.

"Alright, to the mysterious island." I unhook the boat and steer off to the misty unknown of the mystery island. We sail.

And sail.

And sail.

And then finally we break through the cloudy mist and see what has to be as close to heaven as it comes. Except, of course, this will be nothing like heaven. Wherever we are, danger lurks in every corner. We dock our boat, grab our packs, and start to walk. The sun is high in the blue sky, almost cloudless. The air is warm and moist but not so much that I feel like I'm swallowing water when I breathe. As we walk through the bright green grass, small bugs and butterflies flee from us.

"Aaron?" Cassia says.

"Yeah, what?"

"W...what's that?" I turn to where she's pointing and I swear my heart almost stops.

A huge, dark cloud is enveloping the lush land. It solving fast, fast enough to see. Trees wilt and die as it comes closer and closer.

"This isn't heaven." I whisper. "This is hell."

Kate Reyes

I open my my eyes and blink a few times to wake up, almost expecting to see Dreu sitting next to me. But he's gone, he's been gone for what seems like forever. He isn't going to come back. I keep telling myself that he's happy now, he's Stabenow. But then I remember stealing that bow from Ruby in training, hiding, laughing. I remember HIM, not as my ally, but as my friend. The memories haunt me. The memories of him, of all of the tributes that died. Even Alec Johnston, the 'ghost kid' who I killed, who basically killed Dreu. His lopsided grin, his search for ghosts.

I guess he's a ghost now, maybe.

I don't know anymore.

I climb down my tree, deep in the forest, and set out to find food. Its been getting very, very likely with no one to talk to, but I'm able to keep my goal of winning better in sight, which is good I suppose. I bump into a tree and almost laugh at myself because of my stupidity. I've been to much by myself. I need to stop living in my mind and start living in reality. I see a Bush of berries and run over, splitting apart a piece of the fruit. A yellow goo spills from its center. Poisonous.

"Whoooohhh.." I hear a gentle whistle and grab the dagger hanging from my belt.

"Hey! Hey, I heard you!" I shout, my voice echoing back and forth, as if thousands of spirits are copying my very words.

"Don't hurt me." I scared voice says. I hold my dagger tighter and stare up at the trees.

"Are you crazy? This is the hunger games. Show yourself or die." I hear rustling in the trees and look up, ready to kill whoever may be above me. Suddenly something hits my head- hard- and fall onto the ground, unconscious.

Stream Wrena

"Okay, we're good now." I say to Gwen. She nods. She hasn't spoken much since Muffy died yesterday,though she is pretty much healed now. We climb down from our tree and look at the firm we knocked out. "We need to take her away from here."

"No." Gwen whispers. "No, I don't want to be nice anymore. I'm tired of being optimistic. I'm tired of not avenging my friends. Don't you get it? She's a murderer. She murdered Muffy! She murdered our friends! And were not going to just walk out of here like nothing ever happened, we're going to die!" She collapses and sobs and sobs and sobs. I feel dazed for a moment. This is not the Gwen I know.

"Ahhh, Gwen, it's okay. Well leave the forest, okay? We'll leave And we'll never come back."

"I...I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, what I said. I didn't mean it." She wipes away her tears. "Its just... being optimistic isn't helping me any more." We leave Kate lying on the ground. She will be fine, I'm sure. I don't want to kill. I'm not ready yet. We walk slowly to our boat and start sailing.

"Where to?"

"The mainland. Lets go to the mainland." So we dock our boat and set off to find a hut, fully knowing that were not safe here. We walk until we are near the outer shore on the west side of the island.

"How about here?"

"Yeah, this is nice." Gwen says solemnly.

And it occurs to me, Gwen has grown up.

She isn't that happy little girl anymore, she's seen too much, heard too much, done too much. I adjust my brace and we walk into a small house and set down our packs.

"Stream?"

"Yes?"

"Don't die before me Stream. I mean, we'll have to die at some point, but don't die before me. Please." I feel my stomach lurch.

"Okay Gwen. I won't. I promise." We both lay down on the floor and Gwen quickly falls asleep. I tuck the blanket around her and for a moment, I almost feel like Muffy and Shae are here woth me. I turn around but we are alone. "I miss you guys." I say quietly, not wanting to wake Gwen. "What's it like; heaven? I guess I'll be seeing you soon." I think of Shae and Muffy.

Fallen tributes.

That's all they are now, nothing more.

But I'm tired of it too, tired of being a pawn, tired of bending and bowing before the capital. Just like Gwen, I'm sick of the games, All of this.

That's why I just can't let myself want to win.

All that will do is make me one of them.

Sawyer Pace

Charlotte and I hold hands as we walk through the stone streets with Cleone. Earlier we heard some sounds coming from a house by the volcano and I'm going to kill whoever made it.

Some of these tributes are stupid. Its probably those annoying girls. Or maybe that little kid from three, Scars. Maybe even the remaining little girls. Ha, I'd live to see their faces as they die.

"What are you thinking about?" Charlotte says.

"You," I lie "and everyone else." I lean over and miss her on the cheek and he smiles and kisses me back. Cleone rolls her eyes and stops, standing still.

"Hey, did you hear that? Or were you too busy kissing?" I ignore the sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah I heard it. Come on, let's go kill someone!" Cleone leads us to a little hut and we stand right next to the door and suddenly swing inside, laughing... but no one is there. I glare at Cleone. "Idiot." I mutter. "Come on, they have to be around here somewhere." We stroll the streets, watching for movement of any type.

"Sawyer, look over there!" Charlotte whispers, pointing. I see what she sees and smile.

Some stupid kid basically left a flag showing where they are, a black shoe lying on the ground by one of the houses. "Looks like we're in business." I hold my sword ready and we barge into the house where a boy is cowering in the corner. His eyes widen and I laugh.

"Hello Scars. How are you?"

Parson Link

I stare in pure terror as the careers come before me, their swords ready.

"Hello Scars. How are you?" The leader says mockingly. My fear dissipates and all I feel is fury, fury at these wicked beasts that call themselves people.

"Get away from me." I say. "You get away from me You... You coward! That's all you are, a coward. You only know how to kill!" He laughs again, but in his eyes I see something. Guilt. A teeny tiny glimmer of guilt. It disappears.

"Oh, so I'M a coward? Ha, look at yourself!" The girl holding his hand smirks.

"Kill me. Just kill me if you must. At least I'll die bravely, not a coward like you." He snarls and raises his sword, then drops it.

"I'm afraid I gauntlet you die... bravely." He says sarcastically. He pulls a whip from his pack and I freeze in fear.

Of course.

Of course he kills me with a whip. I back away from him, into the corner of the room.

"Oh there's no escape now you little freak." The two girl says. I flinch at the words. She grabs me and hurls me onto the floor, holding me down with her foot. Pain sears through me as I hear a loud crack and my body fills with the agony that I have felt too many times already.

I will not be a coward.

He brings the whip down on my back and my resolve starts to break as I feel stinging blood flowing down all over me.

I am not a coward.

Finally I scream as he whips my whole body, tearing my flesh to shreds. I scream and scream and scream as unimaginable pain envelopes me.

I am a coward.

All I cam see is red now, all I can feel is pain. I scream more, screaming for every lash I've ever taken, every drop of blood caused by a person.

And then the pain starts to numb and I feel myself floating away from my mutilated body.

I died a coward.

I am a coward.

I always was.

BOOM!

OKAY, I'm so sorry I haven't written for a while, I've been super busy. But here you go, a nice long chapter, so enjoy, please review, and please sponsor!


	31. Day Seven

Day seven

Eva Estevez

Wow! We've been in here for a whole week, and were both still totally fine. Amina said were the only alliance that hasn't had members killed. I guess that's an accomplishment. Yesterday we decided to leave the forest island, But we still haven't. I think we should go back to paradise.

"Hey, Amina, Amina... let's go back to paradise island."

"No, we need to go to the mainland."

"Fine." I cross arms and pout.

"Oh come on, don't act like a baby." She snaps. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, Its my fault. We'll go to the mainland."

"We don't have t-"

"Yes we do. Come on!" I grab my backpack and her arm and start to run to the boat. Then I stop.

"Where's the boat?" Amina comes up behind me.

"Ummm..."

"What the..." she stops.

"So... what's the plan then?"

"Well, I'm sure there's other boats around here, were definately not alone. We just need to find a boat."

"I think we ARE alone."

"Then we swim."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Nope."

"Just because I can do karate doesn't mean I can swim!"

"I've never swum a lap in my life. But we have to get out of here."

"This sucks."

"That pretty much sums it up."

"Yeah." We shut up and stare off into the distance. I can barely see the mainland, though the volcano is is plain sight. Well, this week I've found out that I actually have a lot of skills, like...

1. Karate chopping (genius)

2. Climbing trees

3. Dancing (don't ask)

4. Not dying (huge accomplishment)

5. And... not accidentally killing myself.

Okay, so maybe I'm being a bit too silly about all of this. But come on, I'm literally in a life or death situation, and I want to enjoy my last days.

"I'm diving in!" I shout and dive into the blue waves.

Bad idea, it was only four feet deep. "Ow!" I shout. Amina jumps in and we start to swim. I flap my arms and desperately try to stay on top of the water. "Ah, how do I... blub do this?" I say.

"I dont know!" After a lot of splashing, I figure out back stroke.

6. Back stroke.

So Amina and I very, very slowly make our way back to the main island.

Well, as usual, Amina had the right idea.

Becaus far, far away, the mist on paradise island starts to lift away and I catch a glimpse of a dusty, destroyed land.

So maybe it's not paradise.

7. Following Amina's gut instinct, not mine.

Jon Arrowsmith

My eyes open as I hear the sound of footsteps below me. I freeze and almost stop breathing. Soneone is here. But the footsteps die away and I am alone again.

I almost wish they had found me, and killed Me. I don't know how much more of this I can take. First of all, the beautiful, wonderful island I swam to... wow, was it almost a week ago? Was hit by a tornadoish, dust stormish, fire like storm just yesterday. All the beauty was destroyed, all of it, as I clung to a rock, starving from two days of no food, trying to keep the flying shards of rock from ripping me to shreds. I have never been in so much pain before. I can't see a thing, I was blinded by the dust and rocks flying into my eyes. My arms and legs are covered in hashes and wounds, I am alone, I am dying.

But I will not die.

I won't let myself.

Yes, I want to, vertical, because this is hell.

But I won't LET myself.

I'm going to try to get away now, today, this instant. I stand up shaking and fall back down as tears well up in my eyes. No, I won't give up. I stand up and pain shoots through my body, but I force myself to walk. I feel around but the land is barren.

Just find the ocean. I walk and walk, but I know that I'm going nowhere. And then my feet touch water. I walk a few more steps and then collapse in the cool, fresh water. I numbers my pain and I can't help but close my eyes.

I drift off.

But I'm not dead yet.

Kate Reyes

I open my eyes and yawn, stretching my arms so that they touch the walls of my hut. I crawl out of my sleeping bag and start to roll it up.

Its official. I'm going to get these games moving. I have to, or the gamemakers will do it for me. I stuff the sleeping bag into my knapsack and crawl out of my hut. First things first though; I need to find food. I Sprint to the edge of the main island, where I am, and search the bushes for safe berries. I manage to fill my now empty water bottle with berries, so I have food for today. I hold my dagger ready, because I plan to kill.

I've done it too many times, but I don't even care anymore. There is no morality, not in a world where we live. All signs of morals and compassion have left me, leaving nothing but the cold shell I am today. Sometimes I want to blame Dreu, even. But it's nit his fault, it's mine. He died for me, now I have to live for him. I walk slowly down the street, listening for the voices. Then I hear a voice behind me.

"Kate..." I spin around and stare in shock. In front of me is my mother. Her eyes are filled with tears. "Why did you do this?" She whispers. "Why did you never tell me?" No, that can't be her, she's at home, safe.

"Mother-"

"You tried to kill me! You killed your father, you killed all of us."

"I didn't kill anyone!" I shout. But my stomach twists, because I did. She doesn't seem to hear me.

"You have to kill me, or I'll be forced to kill you. Kate, kill me. Kill me now." I share at my mother. No, what's happening? What's happening? She pulls a shining blade from her pocket.

"Mother-" She swallows the blade. I scream. But then my blood runs cold. Her teeth start to change into blades, like the knife. Her fingernails also grow into shining, razor sharp knives. She grins evilly.

"It seems I'll have to kill you now!"

"No!" I hold my dagger, ready to stab her, but my hand shakes. I step back, away from her.

"Oh, I know you wouldn't kill me. Or would you. You're a monster, that's all you are. You see me, You see me? My cruelty is on the outside. Yours is just lingering inside." She cackles.

"You're not my mother, you're a mutt!" I scream.

"But how do you know?" I start to circle her.

"I'm not stupid. I'm not stupid like you and the bitches who created you! I don't kill because I like to kill, I kill because I want to live. And you know what, I don't give a damn what you think, you nasty, slimy mutt!" She snarls and snaps at me, ripping at my arm with her razor teeth. I scream and wave my dagger around, slicing open her face. She shrieks, the most hideous sound I've ever heard, and kicks me in the stomach, pushing me to the ground and slicing at my stomach with her claws. I try to suppress my screams of pain and hurl my dagger into her stomach.

Everything is still. Its like it is slow motion. The blood flows down my legs, my shoulders, my face. Blood erupts from her stomach and I am drenched with the sticky red liquid. She howls and falls to the ground. Then she disintegrated and I just lie on the ground, shaking and crying in pain, in fear, in horror. My face is covered in hashes, my arms, legs, shoulder too... I am soaked with blood. But I'm alive still, yes, I'm alive. I weakly stand up and pick up my bloody dagger from the ground. I can't stand this anymore, I need to get out of here soon. I keep walking until I hear the voices again...

~Meanwhile~

Cassia Howie Norman

Aaron and I sit on the floor in our little room. Yesterday, we barely managed to get out of the storm on paradise island, and not unscathed, though we aren't in horrible condition. I was cut by a flying shard of rock, but we just jumped into the ocean and started swimming, and made it back here. All our supplies, everything, was left behind.

"Cassia, are you feeling okay? Here, I can redo to the bandage..." Aaron reaches over to the bandage on my forehead where my wound is.

"No, no don't waste anything, I'm fine, truly."

"Oh. Okay, if you're sure." He trails off for a few minutes. "Did you hear that?" I listen. I, too, cam hear something. Breathing. Heavy breathing, right outside our house. I grab my knife and try to keep my heart from racing so much.

A girl bursts into the house.

She is drenched completely in blood.

I run.

Aaron Locke

Cassia takes off through the door and runs away. Why, God, why didn't I do that? Before me stands Kate Reyes, one of the biggest killers this year. I am a career, I am still a career. I stand up, unsteady, and pull m sword from its sheath. She glares at me.

"You can't kill me. But I can kill you." She says nothing more, and I start running, trying to get out the door. I run, but by the time I am out on the street she has overtaken me. She grabs my neck and slams my head onto the cobblestone. Pain fills my body, and then she raises her dagger and slams it down into my stomach. A scream erupts from my mouth as unimaginable agony fills me. The girl runs away. I am completely alone.

I hope Cassia gets away, I really do, but in a way I feel betrayed. I loved her, I lived Cassia, but she just never seemed to figure it out. Why can't I just die now, instead of suffer?...

Gwen Oliver

I am trying to be optimistic again. Stream got sponsors gifts this morning; bread, cheese, and a package of poison darts. So I suppose the capitalites decided they don't want to murder us yet. But I can't help but find myself smiling about it, and Stream looks relieved.

I've been being silly.

Optimism still brings good luck.

"Stream, I'll go look get water, okay?" I say. We've found a small trickle of water near the volcano, and I want to fill our bottle again.

"Okay, be careful." She says, yawning. I pick up one of my knives, just in case, and take off to find the water. But And then I see him. I'm not sure who he is at first, but then I realize that it's one of the careers. The district four guy, the one that wasn't exactly a career but they let him in anyway. At first, I think he is laughing strangely, but then I realize he is sobbing. I slowly walk over to him and kneel down by his side. I don't know why, I just feel like I should do this. A long handled knife is jammed into his ribs just below his heart and he is soaked with blood. Its looks as if his head has also been slashed, because his hair is too. His body is twisted at a strange angle, and one of the bones in his leg is sticking out.

"Hey." I say. I don't know why. There are so many better things I could have said to a dying boy.

"Alex?" He whispers. "Alex, why are you here?"

"I not Alex." I say. "Alex is safe." I'm not really sure who Alex is, but I think this is the right thing to say.

"No! Alex, where did you go?" He starts sobbing.

"Shhhh. Its okay."

"You... you're another tribute. Why are you here? They could kill you!"

"Who?"

"The-" He winces in pain. "The girl. Kate. I wasn't good enough." Its funny, sort of. I always though that the careers were bloodthirsty maniacs, all of them. But right now, this one is just a scared little boy, crying in pain. Just like all the others who died. He shakily reaches into his pack and pulls out a knife. I back away. "I'm not going to hurt you." He says. He hands me the knife an collapses again, shaking and sobbing all over. "Please." He whispers. "Please make it stop. Please" I realize what he's saying. He wants me to kill him.

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Please." He begs. "I can't stand it anymore. Please." He rolls onto his side and gasps in agony. I realize that I need to do it, I need to kill him. Not out of anger, or hate or cruelty. No, out of kindness. I take his hand and raise the knife. Then I close my eyes and bring it down into his heart. He looks up into my eyes. "Thank you." Then he goes limp. BOOM!

And that concludes day seven. Its official! A whole week in the arena! What did you think of Cassia running away? Kate's kill? Aaron's death? Please review!


	32. Day Eight

Day 8

Cassia Howie Norman

I hear feet pounding behind me. Many, Many feet. Someone is screaming behind me, Aaron is screaming, no, Aaron! But I don't turn back. I keep running, and running, and- my eyes fly open and I gasp for breath. I calm myself down.

It was just a dream.

But who am I kidding, even, because teasing a dream, it was real, just yesterday. I was a coward and I ran away and left Aaron to die. I was a fool. He died yesterday, he died alone.

I never got to tell him how much I love him, how much I care about him. He never got to know. He died thinking I didn't live him. It seems like a crime. I think I would actually be happier if I would just die right now, and not suffer from the sadness that has come from letting my friend die. You see, I could have stopped the girl. I could have stopped her, but I ran and left him for dead.

I think I hate myself.

I only hate one person more than myself.

Kate Reyes.

I think I'm going to kill her; I really want to.

Oh, I really, really want to.

But right now, I think I'll just lay here and cry. I wrote a poem for Aaron, when I saw his face in the sky. I know that he's in heaven somewhere, maybe even listening, so I said it to him, wherever he may be.

Fly away on eagles wing

Don't be afraid anymore

To a land where bluebirds sing

Where no one's sad or poor

Fly away from death and pain

To the mountain in the sky

Where love and peace will always reign

Where there's no such thing as goodbye.

Do not look behind you

For your freedom is in sight

Someday I will join you

In a world that's always light.

Fly away to golden gates

And leave the earth behind

To a place where no one hates

And everyone is kind

Forget your pain, and leave me now

Goodbye is just a word

I'll hold you 'till you're safe asleep

Go free now, like a bird.

Maybe he even heard me, though I doubt it. Why would he listen to someone like me, who doesn't deserve to be heard? I am brought away from my thoughts as a loud rumble begins. I slowly walk out of my hut and look around.

The volcano.

Its going to erupt.

Stream Wrena

"Gwen, get up, now!" I shout. Gwen opens her eyes and I grab her arm and pull her from her sleeping bag. I grab our backpacks and start to run. She seems shocked as I drag her along.

"What's happening?" She shouts over the rumbling in the distance.

"The volcano is going to erupt! Come with me, I know where we can go!" I say. Yesterday I saw a medium sized tube, sort if a pipe, protruding from the ground by the shore. If we can get into immediately, We will be safe from the lava. I run as fast as my legs can possibly carry me. I drop one of the backpacks. "Don't get it." I gasp, and keep running. A huge explosion erupts behind us and I feel a searing pain as a burning rock hits my leg but I keep running and see the pipe. "Get in there!" I say to Gwen,

"You... You go first." She whispers. Oh no, she's hurt. I junk into the pipe and pull her behind me until we fall into a small cave beneath the surface. I wince and look at my leg. A huge, blackened burn has encrusted the beck of my knee and dark red blood oozes out.

"Gwen, are you okay?" I ask. I look at her and she is quietly crying.

"Stream, Stream it hurts." I look at her. A huge shard of burning rock is jammed deep into her stomach. "Stream, I'm going to die." She whispers. I hug her.

"No Gwen, it'll be okay, you'll see. It'll be okay. Above us, I know that a river of lava is wreaking havoc on the other tributes on the main island. But right, now, it's just me and Gwen.

Me and my last ally.

"Stream... Stream, I'm not the little girl I used to be. I know I'm dying, please don't lie to... ow... me." She grains in pain and then looks up at me, her eyes welling up with tears. "Remember my song?" She starts to sing, her voice weak and shaky but still beautiful.

"Golden days, in the sunshine of a happy youth" her voice falters and she gasps but closes her eyes to hold back the tears.

"Golden days, full of gaiety and full of truth

In our hearts we remember" she sobs and folds her arms over her stomach. "them all else above

Golden days, days of youth and love

How we... laughed with the... joy that only love" her voice becomes very soft and she clutches my hand. "can bring

Looking back" her eyes flutter and then close. "through memory's eyes

We will know... life has nothing sweeter than its... springtime" She shudders and tears start to roll downy cheeks.

"Golden days...when...we're young...

Golden...-" she goes limp in my arms. BOOM! I cry, and then very slowly, whisper a single word.

"days." I'm alone. All my friends are gone, dead. She, Muffy, even Gwen. I lie in the cave and just cry and cry and cry.

Amina Hambley

"Eva, get over here!" I shout. She runs over and we start to swim away from the main island and the lava. Its good we figured out backstroke. "Where do we go?" I shout. Behind us, the huge main island is being covered with a river of flaming lava and Charles of flying, burning rocks. Here's the problem.

1. paradise island is ruined

2. Ahead of us, the forest island, too, is ablaze, though it's some sort of forest fire I think.

3. To our left, the shore of the jungle has been blocked by a huge, rock slab mountain, far to smoothe and high for any of us to climb. I'm positive it wasn't there before.

4. The winter island is way to far to swim to, all the way on the other side of the main island.

So we have to go to the caves. They're doing this to trap us all on one island, to speed things up.

"Eva!" I shout. "We have to go to the caves!" She makes a wierd gurgling sound that I assume mean yes and we backstroke the rest of the way to the caves and caverns. When we reach shore, she actually smiles.

"You realize that we're, like, the smartest people in the games. Lets go find a cave where they won't find us." We slowly walk into a deep cave, pitch black and seemingly endless. We walk for a long time. Finally I say

"This is like an anthill." The blackness starts to turn into dim yellow as we walk into a large cavern. "Perfect." I say. "Welcome home."

I wonder how long our luck will last.

Cassia Howie Norman.

I stare with horror as huge rivers of lava erupt Fermi the volcano, spreading the ground with ash as burning rocks fly through the air. I want to move, I want to leave.

But I can't.

You see, I don't want to live anymore, I don't want to live as a liar and a coward.

The lava flows over me. I feel nothing, I am in a daze. But I see the blisters popping up all over me, and I hear my screams echoing, though they are nit really my screams, at least it doesn't seem like it.

I am dying.

But I am not crying.

No, I am simply letting go.

BOOM!

Alright, so that will conclude this chapter.

We are down to the final eight!

Those of you who's characters are in the final eight; I am seeing you as your OCs parent, therefore, YOU get to do there interviews. Please send me the interview through pm. PLEASE answer these questions about your tribute as if you were their parents back in the district. Remeber, only write what you want posted, because this next chapter is YOUR chapter. If you do not respond, well, I don't know what I'll do.

Questions.

How do you feel about your child making it this far?

What do you think they should do in order to win?

Do you think they'll win?

What do/did you think of their ally/allies?

Anything else?

Please get the interviews to me asap, and please don't just do, you kniw, one sentence.

Do what you would do if it was really your child.

Alright, thanks, and please review!


	33. Family Interviews Part One

Family interviews of final eight

Part one

Amina's father

How do you feel about your child making it this far? How do I feel? You cannot be seriously asking me that, My daughter...I hate to even have to call her that as i love the dirt on my shoes much more than her. Anyways, the question was how do I feel about this? I'm extremly upset she made it this far. Ever since she stepped foot in the arena I wanted her to die and i'm praying she dies soon. She is the reason why I can never see my beautiful wive's face again, she is the reason why I cry myself to sleep everynight and she is the reason why I and my sons need to suffer everyday of our lives. She took my wife from me, and now I want the captitol to take her away from us.

What do you think they should do in order to win? Shes not going to win, even if I have to go to the capitol myself and send a mutt to kill her, I'll make sure she dies in this arena, I'll make absolute sure of it, because

...every time Ilook at her I only see my my wife...my wife i can never get. I want her out of my life forever

Do you think they'll win? She won't and I know it! Theres nothing for her back here! She has no friends and her fsmily hates her. What is she going to do once she wins? Live in the victor village by herself? Shes better off dead and I feel so happy knoeing im going tosee her die soon.

What do/did you think of their ally/allies? Shes a good girl and has a lot going for her, Amina doesnt deserve to have a good person like her with them.

Stream Wrena

How do you feel about you child making it that far?

Her mother (Rosanne): It's been a struggle really seeing her go through all that when we actually never really thought she'll make it that far, so we're really thankful that until now Stream still seems to be our little girl and her personality wasn't influenced much in the games.

What do you think your child should do in order to win?

Her father (Archie): I know the answer should be to try and eliminate the rest but we, as her family, are the people who know for sure that Stream will not just kill for the fun of it. My only guess is that she'll probably remain hidden for the rest of the games. But if it actually comes to her life, I think that Stream grew up a bit in the games, the games showed her how her life would be when she has friends by her side. We've seen how Stream Struggled throughout the games and how her allies, her friends, helped her through it, they changed our Stream from the closed off individual who was afraid to speak to anyone after her accident to this new independent person. I like to think that her friend and Ally Gwen had the most affect on her. To see someone so young yet so optimistic about life in general is actually inspiring to someone who was as closed of as Stream. Our hearts as family goes out to the families of Stream's allies. Your daughters helped her in a way no one else helped and we're all so sorry for your loss.

Do you think they'll win:

(Her mother starts to speak but Arielle, her sister speaks up first): My sister is strong, she's got potential to be the winner. She may have a disability but don't count her out. She has survived to reach the final 8 in those games and I know for sure that it actually took more than her allies so she could reach where she is right now. I'm the closest person to her in this family and I'm telling you not tocount her out. She might not be as strong but I know for a fact that she's got more brains than that disgusting couple from 2 put together.

What do you think of her allies?:

(Her Mother) Her Allies were probably the only great thing that were achieved in those games. to see those three girls befriend and ally with our Stream gives us hope that there might be actually some hope left in this world. Those girls were her first friends in years and we're so glad that she found them. We really really send our deepest condolences to all of their families, your girls are in our prayers and they were probably the sweetest thing out of those games.

Anything Else (Just one more question!)

Who is the closest member of her family and can they tell us what will motivate stream to win now that her allies are all dead?

(Arielle starts to speak but her father shushes her and her grandmother instead starts to speak)

I believe in my heart that Stream will now hold on to the only thing that's left for her. She knows how much she means to me, how much she means to us. Stream holds so much love in her heart, so much love that she never showed to anyone outside of the family. She lived her life hiding behind high walls, only talking when necessarily. Nothing should really motivate her to win except her knowing that I'm waiting for her, I waiting for her little smile that doesn't come a lot but when it does, it shines this whole world. I'm waiting for her tinkling laugh that I see when I watch her talking to the birds and animals she nurses back to health in the back garden. We will be her motivation. And most importantly, our song, the song I wrote for her is enough for her to come back home.

Cleone Sirena Bay

How do you feel about you child making it that far?

(Her Sister, Misty) We're actually sisters, are parents are dead. But to answer your question, we're really proud of Cleone, she's doing the best she could to come back to us fast enough, we owe her our life as she was the one who raised us after our parents died. so we're really proud and hopeful that she made it ot the final 8.

What do you think your Sister should do in order to win?

(Misty) Everyone knows what she should do, doesn't mean we actually approve of it. But if its the only way to get her here fast enough and safe, I'll be okay with it. I don't mean to sound heartless, but I'm pretty sure our family needs her more than any other family needs their child to win.

Do you think they'll win:

Yes. If Cleone is anything, she's determined. I know how much she's determined to win those games. I know that she sleeps with one eye open when around her allies, I know what she's thinking most of the time when she's on those games. But it doesn't change the fact that I know that She's fighting to get back to us as fast as she can. Cleone is not a quitter and she'll never give up on her family, she'll never give up on us. That's why I'm sure that she'll win, she has to.

What do you think of her allies?:

(Misty:) I do not approve of her allies. but I know that Cleone must have her reasons for choosing to be with them, Cleone is not a bloodthirsty, cold-blooded killer. So if people think that she joined the careers as a way to have fun killing those innocent children then they're wrong. She did it to survive. Each and every tribute she saw getting killed or helped in killing, she regrets it deeply. And I know that many families out there probably hate her right now, but really it was only the consequences that lead her to volunteer for those games.

What kind of Consequences? Can you tell us more about it?

(She hesitates for a while then sighs and speaks)

It's our brother. He needs help. He's in the last stage of pneumonia and he's getting worse everyday. The only reason Cleone volunteered was to eventually win and have our brother get treated in any hospital here in the capitol. We're desperate and the only reason she volunteered was to rescue our brother. That's why Cleone Killed and helped in killing, she did it only to save an innocent person that's lying between life and death right now. We really hope you forgive us, and forgive her for all the kills she committed and all the kills she'll eventually commit, you have to know she just doesn't have a choice.

Alright, that's all for this chapter, I'll do the other five when I recieve the info.

Guess what?!

It's about time...

To...

GET THE TRIBUTES FOR MY NEXT SYOT!

Submissions are starting now, and all info will be, as usual, on my page! Feel free to submit up to 3 tributes!

That way, when this one is done, I can get right started.

Also, make sure to REVIEW And SPONSOR!


	34. Day Nine

Charlotte Lace

"Charlotte, get up, quick." Sawyer says. I sit up and yawn. "She's gone. That bitch Cleone is gone!" He shouts. I don't want to annoy him by saying this, But leaving was pretty smart on her behalf. Things are heating up. After all, were to the final eight. Just a couple more deaths and we'll have the feast. We managed to survive the volcano yesterday, the tgree of us got into one of the abandoned boats and sailed to the caves island, But we just stayed on the top yesterday, not inside.

I'm not that far from victory. Of course, I don't say that.

"You're kidding!"

"No. She was so stupid. The other two traitors died, and so will she." He looks at me. "Okay Charlotte, we need to talk. Look, this is the final eight. I kept telling myself that something would happen, that I would stop loving you... but I haven't stopped loving you." His voice is soft, almost kind. "Charlotte, I want you to leave. I want you to get away from here before I have to betray me. You can take what you want, the games We be over in a few days. But... we can't be allies anymore. I'm sorry." I stare at him, in total shock.

"You want me to leave?"

"Yes."

"But I love y-"

"I know you do!" He shouts. "But it can't be like this any more, it can't end like this! I love you! And I can't let myself kill you!" My eyes fill up with tears.

"You were always my best friend, always. You were always there for me, I TRUSTED YOU! But if this is the way you want it let it be that way. Consider yourself my enemy. This is the end of... us." I pick up a sword and my backpack and look at him. A single tear is rolling down his face.

"No, Cha-"

"I hate you." I spit next to his feet and run off.

I'm running so fast, I hardly hear him say "I love you" one last time.

He will pay for this. He will pay with his own blood.

He will pay at the feast.

I'll make sure of that.

Cleone Sirena Bay

I stand waist deep in the cold waves and stare at the main island.

Just yesterday, Sawyer, Charlotte and I fled the burning island to the safety of the caves. But I'm smart, I knew that the inevitable betrayal was coming soon. So I left. Now I'm on the winter island, The only other survivable island. In front of me, what used to be the main island is nothing but a huge, charred, smoking slab of rock.

The 'apocalypse' has begun.

And what's worse... the winter island is melting... fast.

Tgeyre pushing us to the caves.

They're preparing for the finale.

I walk over to the boat and get in. I think I'll just die out into the middle and then stay there until I absolutely have to leave.

8 tributes left

2 more deaths before the feast

Just a few more days.

Amina Hambley

I wake up late in the morning. Its dark in our cave, but I can see Eva's dim outline.

"Amina, we have to get out of here." She says. Her voice is serious, which scares me.

"What's wrong?"

"They're basically pushing us all to this island so that they can make us kill eachother."

"There's nowhere else to go."

"I checked outside. The careers left their canoe out in the open! We can take it and go somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Ummm... how about paradise island?"

"It isn't paradise anymore, remember!"

"Yeah, it's dead, but it isn't going to kill us to be on it."

"Okay, I guess you're right."

So we gather our remaining supplies and quietly exit the cave.

That is, we TRY to quietly exit the cave.

In truth, we just wander around trying to get out for an hour. But finally we make our way out.

"There's the boat." She whispers.

"Shhhpt, I hear something."

Footsteps.

Naturally.

Eva turns around and sees the district two girl, Charlotte. She is holding a shining sword and staring at us. Eva grabs my hand and start to run. The girl runs after us. Eva drops my hand.

"Get to the boat!" She shouts, throwing me her backpack.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I scream.

"Saving your life! Now GET IN THE BOAT!" It all happens in a split second.

I launch myself towards Eva and drag her away from Charlotte. Charlotte slashes her sword at my heart but Eva kicks her in the gut and takes the stab to her leg. We both tumble into the boat and I throw my knife at Charlotte, missing her heart by a few inches but planting it into her ribs.

She screams.

Eva swears.

I row the canoe away from the island as fast as I possibly can. Once were what seems like a safe distance away, I stop.

"Eva, are you okay?!"

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Her leg is covered in blood. I guess not. But before I can respond, a mind-blowing, heart-stopping, hit-yourself-in-the-head-with-an-ax scream erupts from beneath the surface and our canoe literally flies up into the air as an enormous, slimy, disgusting creature rises from the water. I clung desperately to the canoe, but Eva tumbles over the side.

"EVAAAAA!" I shout. She screams and the creature pulls her beneath the surface. The canoe falls back into the water and I lay on top of it and stare, frozen, at the pool of blood rising where my best friend was. "No, Eva, NO!" I scream. Suddenly a pile of bubbles break the surface and Eva is flung from the water.

"Amina, help me!" She shouts. I drag her up onto the boat and stare at her. Where her legs were, nothing but two bloody stumps remain. She hugs me. "Oh my God, Amina, I'm going to die!" She sobs. I've never seen her cry before. Blood spills over the side of the boat into the water.

"Shhh, shh, it's okay."

"No its not! I'm going to die legless." She winced and closes her eyes. "So I guess... we're not the last alliance any more. Good luck, Amina."

"No, you are NOT going to die." I can feel tears running down my own face.

"Don't... be ridiculous. Now please, just... this hurts... promise me You... won't... forget. After all... I... was the one who... taught you karate... even though I... didn't... know how... myself. Ow, this really, really hurts."

"I won't forget you ever." I hate the capital so much right now. They're killing Eva. The monsters are killing the only decent person left in this arena.

"And... maybe write a story... about me." She laughs weakly. "Except... change it. I want to get killed fighting fir my life, being brave. I don't want to die like this. I want to... be remembered as... someone great." Her breathing gets shallow. "Maybe about... drag... o..."

BOOM!

She goes limp.

Dead.

My best friend, my only friend, is dead.

Alright, that's all for this chapter.

I'm sorry Eva and Amina.

You were always my favourite alliance.

Now we're down to the final seven.

Time for another interview now!

From the POV of Jon's Mother, Sam flanks her but says nothing.

How do you feel about your child making it this far?

I always knew that Jon was a fighter; I am so proud of him. It breaks my heart to see him in pain, but just to know that he's still alive, that he's hanging on and not giving up, makes me the proudest mother in the world.

What do you think they need to do in order to win?

Jon needs to keep doing what he's doing, I can't imagine my little boy hurting anyone, and I wouldn't want him to. But, seeing how he's fought so far, if he keeps it up, I think he can make it home.

Do you think they'll win?

He needs to win. I can't think of him not winning. He has to come home. I know it's selfish of me to say this, because I know what that means for the other tributes, but I… I… I've already lost one child and I can't lose another.

(She begins to cry, and Sam looks genuinely shocked at the mention of Richard.)

My little biy, My Jon… He's coming home. I know he is.

What did you think to his allies?

He's been on his own for most of the games but, he wouldn't have had a chance at all if it wasn't for Chloe. She was such a sweet girl, and I just wanted to say thank you, thank you ever so much for saving my Jon. I don't know who Chloe's family are, or anything about them, but you raised such a fantastic daughter and you should be very proud of her. Thank you.

Alright, so that's all for now.

Please review, and PLEASE SEND IN TRIBUTES FOR MY NEXT SYOT! Info is on my page.


	35. Day Ten

Day Ten

Jon Arrowsmith

I wake up to a buzzing sound in my ears. I don't know where I am, or why I'm neck deep in freezing water, or why I'm in pain.

Then I remember.

But what day is it? Last thing I remember was day... 8? Maybe 7?

I don't know what day it is.

I think I've been asleep for a while. I'm covered in cuts, gashes, and bruises. My hair is covered with dry blood.

But, believe it or not, I'm still alive.

I wonder how many of us are left. I hear something and turn around.

A girl. Her skin is chocolate brown, her hair tangled and frizzy. She runs towards me and I close my eyes, preparing for death. But she doesn't kill me; She drags me out of the water onto the dusty grey shore. She says one thing but I can't quite hear. I share at her.

"Who are you?!" She says again.

"Jon." I mumble.

"How long have you been in there. You were going to die!"

"Uh... eighth day."

"Eighth? Well, this is the tenth day."

"H...how many tributes are... left?" She frowns at me.

"Seven including us. But there should be eight. The dam* capital." I really want to go back to sleep. I start to close my eyes but the girl slaps me. "Don't you dare close your eyes. You'll die! Now come on, you're not safe here. We have to go." She helps me up and takes me to a small boat. "Don't take this wrong though. I'm not going to be your ally, kid. I just can't let you die right now. As soon as we get to the caves, you're on your own." I try to nod but pain shoots through my chest and I stop. She rows the boat for what seems like eternity, and then stops at a huge, stone island covered with caves. She pulls me off the boat and helps me to the shore. "Now go, before I change my mind." I stumble away into a cave and she slowly walks away into a cave, almist as if she knows where she's going. I think I remember that she had an ally.

I wonder if she died.

I think I'll just lie down and go to sleep now. I'm so tired, and it hurts so, so much. I can feel myself dying, slowly. Starvation, dehydration, blood loss... I'm dying through and through.

I close my eyes.

NO! I will NOT die yet! Richard. I can't lose sight of why I must win.

Richard.

I can't die yet. I weakly stand up and keep walking through the maze of caves until I see a faint yellow light. The girl is there. So is another girl, who she's fighting with.

This is a trap.

They're pushing us all into the caves, But they all end in one place. Were being pushed together.

Amina Hambley

The district two girl snarls at me and holds her sword ready.

"Awww, too bad You wasted your last weapon trying to kill me." She points to her ribs, where I threw my knife yesterday. It is wrapped with a bandage. Now, obviously, it wasn't my last weapon. After all, three knives, minus one knife, equals two knives. But I'm too smart to tell her right yet. "And now you get to die, kust like your little midget friend. Eva? Yes, she died." I growl at her.

"Don't you dare." She lunges at me and I punch her in the gut.

"Agh!" She grunts. I slam my fist at her nose and she starts bleeding. "You little..." she grabs my neck and pushes me onto the floor, slamming my head down hard. Raising her sword, she shouts "to victory!" But as she falls on top of my, about to stab me, I grab a knife from my pack and hurl it into her chest. She screams as she falls onto the ground. "No! Sawyer, Sawyer help me!" But of course, he doesn't come. Why would he? She starts to cry, But I feel no pity for her dying, wretched form. She pretty much killed my best friend. She is a murderer.

"Now you know how Eva felt when you tried to kill her!" I shout.

"It's all I ever knew how to do. Killing was all... I ever... was meant to do. I was born to... die." Her eyes glaze over and she falls simply to the ground. BOOM! I walk away, knowing that because of me, the feast will be tonight.

Sawyer Pace

I hear a cannon BOOM and immediately my stomach twists. It was Charlotte. I know it was Charlotte, I can feel it in my bones.

I still love her.

I always did.

That's why I made her leave, because I loved her. But the last thing she said to me was that she hated me.

Six of us left. The feast will be tonight, no doubt, I could be out of here tonight if things go well. If not, it could still be days before I'm Victor.

I'll make sure it's tonight.

I mentally go over who's still alive.

Its possible Charlotte isn't dead after all, so one of these tributes is dead.

The little kid, Stream.

That other kid... Jon? I think.

The thief girl.

Annoying girls friend.

Charlotte.

And Cleone.

One of them is dead.

How are the two little kids and the annoying girl still alive?

Well, they won't be for long.

The only real threats are Kate Reyes, Cleone, and, though I hate to admit it, Amina Hambley.

She's better than I like to think.

I could be Victor tonight.

I could go home in just a few days.

But hone to what? Suddenly it occurs to me that with Charlotte gone I'll have no one. No one at all.

But I still must win, because if I don't, my life will have been for nothing.

Stream Wrena

BOOM! I jump when I hear the cannon and my heart start to race.

There are only six of us left, I've made it to the final six. Me, the little girl with the back brace.

I could actually win. I could live, go home, Be the youngest victor. Of course, I know I won't actually win, simply because of who I am. I'm alive because my friends died for me.

Not because I'm strong.

I wander through the dark, foreboding caves for what seems like hours. The truth is, I'm lost. The caves are a maze that all lead to one place. But that one place is where, most likely, I will die, unless I get out of here. I'm so afraid. I didn't know one could be this afraid, But I am. I'm not ready to die.

Just like Gwen, Just like Muffy, Just like Shae. I'm not ready. Ten days.

Ten days ago, twenty four of us Were thrown into this arena. Ten days ago, my friends were alive, even Shae.

But ten days ago, I didn't know it was possible to love a friend a such as I loved Gwen, or feel pain- whether the pain of a burn or the pain of losing someone. I didn't know what it was like to actually live. I will win in their names; all of the good, kind people who have died.

Shae, Muffy, Gwen, Chloe, Parson, Cliff, David... all of them.

Every.

Single.

One.

"TRIBUTES! TONIGHT WILL BE THE FEAST! THE ITEM YOU NEED MOST- WHATEVER IT MAY BE- WILL BE THERE FOR YOU. COME TO THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN AT MIDNIGHT, OR YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF DEAD IN A MATTER OF SECONDS!" A voice blades through the loudspeakers.

I can only hope that tonight will end these games.

Though, in truth, I doubt it.

After all, we can't all die in one night.

Kate Reyes

I listen to the announcement with a cold sense of closure; tonight could end it all, tonight I could die, or live.

Or, tonight I could still be stuck in here. We could still have days left in the arena.

I've become a murderer in this arena, I'm not that thieving, clever girl I was.

My best friend died, my 'mother' tried to kill me, I killed innocent children, and I killed heartless monsters.

But, though all that is true, I could be safe- tonight.

Amina Hambley

Stream Wrena

Sawyer Pace

Jon Arrowsmith

Charlotte Lace

Cleone Sirena Bay

One of them is dead.

I can finally see the light at the end of the tunnel.

But the thing is, I can't even imagine going home at this point. Not after my mother as mutt. Not after... everything. But I want to go home, so I will.

Because If anyone has been lucky in these games, Its me.

Alright, were almost there! Next chapter is the feast.

Again, please submit up to three characters to my next SYOT before it fills up.

Its doing pretty well, so I would hurry.

Also, regrettably, I can't do reservations since it isn't first come first serve, so please find time to make a tribute. Okay, please please please review!


	36. Day 11- The Feast

The Feast- Day Eleven

Cleone Sirena Bay

I stand behind a large ridge in the stone mountain above the caves, carefully watching for tributes about to enter the danger zone.

The gamemakers laid out a feast- six backpacks, labeled with our district. But all that matters to me is the small, green backpack on the far right with a big black 4 printed on the front. My original plan was to wait until the other tributes took theirs and left, but I know now that it's not going to be that easy. So now I'm just going to go for it at the same time as another tribute So I'll have a 50% less chance of getting killed in the process. In my right hand, I hold a long, razor sharp spear. My left hand is free for grabbing my backpack. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, a tall girl, covered in bruises and cuts, races out into the moonlit area. But my gut instinct tells me to wait. So I do.

Sawyer sprints out into the open behind her and I can hear muffled words, though I'm not sure what he's saying from this distance. Another girl, Amina, runs and grab a her backpack while he's distracted and escapes down into the caves. Sawyer tackles the girl Kate and I close my eyes as a scream pierces the air.

That could've been me.

~Meanwhile~

Kate Reyes

The district two boy tackles me to the ground and I scream, clawing madly at his face. He grabs his sword and I bite his arm and kick him in the stomach, trying to put him into a headlock. He gasps for breath and swings his sword at full force, cutting a huge slash only arm. I twist his arm backwards but he grabs my neck and starts to twist. I can hardly breathe. I wildly try to punch him but he pins my hands behind my back and slams my head onto the hard stone ground with brute force. I scream.

"You... never had a chance!" He shouts, slamming my head, again, onto the ground. The world before me starts to blur into red and I try one last time to escape, but I'm not strong enough. He smashes my head against the ground one nore time and everything goes black.

BOOM!

Cleone Sirena Bay

The cannon of the girl sounds and I run to the table as fast as I can, swooping up my backpack as Sawyer kust stares, still dazed from... something. I run until he is out of sight.

Thank God, I'm still okay. I unzip the backpack and pull out the contents; a small vial of sone type of liquid. I read the attached note.

"Melting Poison. Throw this vial at your designated target. It will explode and shower them with Poisson, causing their insides to literally melt in five minutes."

I don't want to use the poison.

But it could be the difference between life and death. I place It carefully back into its pack and walk away.

I'm still alive.

Final five.

Stream Wrena

I turn away as the boy from district two murders another girl.

It is Kate Reyes, The girl who killed Muffy, the girl who killed so many people. But I still turn away, because she, too, was a human being and no one deserves to die having their head smashed against the hard stone ground. Another girl runs out into the open and races off with her backpack and the boy, Sawyer, takes his and skin is away behind a boulder, no doubt waiting for his next target.

But it's now or never. I have my poison darts if just use them. So I run to the table as fast as I can. I can hear footsteps pounding behind me and my heart is pounding so hard I'm sure that the boy can hear it

But as I run, no one chases me. I don't no why, or how, but the boy stopped chasing me. I Sprint away from the feast as fast as I can, backpack in hand, and don't stop until I'm safely in a cave. I undo the flap on my knapsack and open it.

A small bowl of a sweet smelling concoction sits in the bag, and I pull it out.

"Drink 1/2 bowl to heal all wounds."

I look at my arms, and my leg, with the burn, now crusted over with a layer if blood. I immediately drink half the bowl And watch with almost fascination as the cuts and burn disappear. I put the rest of the bowl back for next time I need it and lean against the wall of the cave, closing my eyes and getting a few hours of much needed sleep.

~Meanwhile~

Sawyer Pace

I start to chase the little girl, but then I hear slower running behind me and spin around to see a small, mutilated boy starting to slowly run away with his backpack.

This is too easy.

I'm pretty sure he's the twelve kid, the one that cried during training. It seems he didn't fare too well, the little weakling. I simply walk up behind him and grab the back of his shirt, pushing him to the ground and holding him down with the bloodshed sole of my shoe.

"Awww, look at you. Couldnt even rum away from me. Now let's see, how should I kill you." I sneer, mockingly.

"Don't kill me." He whimpers.

"But that would take all the fun out of this." I pull my sword from it's sheath. Then I kick him over, so that he's facing towards me. I continue to hold him down with my foot.

"Let me up."

"I think you fit in better with the dirt on my shoe then with me up here." I hold my sword right above his throat, so that the blade is barely touching. "Now, I think I would like to hear you tell me. Tell me that you're lower than the dirt on my shoe."

"No." He whispers. Push my sword against his throat and a trickle of blood streams down his neck.

"Tell me."

"No." I Push harder, and he starts to cry as blood streams down onto the ground.

"Tell. Me." I snarl.

"I... I... I'm lower than the... the dirt on your shoe." He sobs.

"Good." I press harder and tries to wriggle out from under my foot. "Now, I'd love to hear you ask me to spit on you." He bites his lip.

"I... will you... spit on... on... me." I press harder.

"Beg me."

"Please... please spit... spit on me." Blood flows freely from his wound, but I haven't punctured his actual throat yet. I spit down onto his face and kick him in the gut, hard. He cries out.

"Tell me to beat you. Ask me to beat you."

"B..." he sobs "beat me."

"Ask me like you mean it, beg me!" I shout.

"Please... please, please... beat me." He whispers. I punch him in the face and kick his ribs. Then I just pummel him until blood runs down all over him and he can't scream any more. Then I stand up and press my sword into his neck.

"Now. Tell me that you're a coward. That you want to die, and that you're a stupid, worthless coward."

"I won't." I press my sword into his neck until it's just millimeters away from puncturing his actual tube.

"Do it."

"I... I'm a coward." He sobs. "I'm a... a... a stupid coward. I'm worthless."

"Good. Now time to die." I puncture his cord and one last scream escapes his lips. Then he falls simply onto the ground and his cannon sounds.

I walk away with my backpack, satisfied with my work tonight.

Okay, I'm really sorry about that, because I really, truly liked Jon. But I felt like I had to end him like that so, yeah, I'm sorry.

Were down to the final four.

Cleone, Amina, Sawyer, and Stream. Who do you think is going to win? Say in the REVIEW that you're going to post!

Okay, this is almost over!

So again, submit to my next SYOT!


	37. Day Twelve

Day Twelve

Amina Hambley

I wake up late in the day, maybe noon, though it is still dark in the cave. Last night at the feast, I used another girl death as an opportunity to live.

Ironic, sort of.

Kate Reyes, one of the biggest killers in the games. Also, the little kid, Jon, died last night. Amazingly, one of the little girls is still alive, though I don't know how. I suspect this will all end today or tomorrow.

I recieved a knife, since I used up the rest of mine, a rope, and a small water bottle in my backpack. I'm so thirsty, and I figure the games won't last much longer, so I flip open the lid of the bottle and let the cool, refreshing water slide down my parched throat. I drink about three quarters of the bottle, leaving a bit in case I don't die today.

I can't believe it.

I actually have a 25% chance of getting out if here now. That'll show my dad.

He certainty won't be getting a penny from me. That is, if I do live. There's still a 75% chance that I won't. If I don't, I hope that the little girl Stream does, or even Cleone. Just not Sawyer. I plan to kill Sawyer myself, just to make sure he doesn't win.

He doesn't deserve to.

He was allies with Charlotte, who aided in killing Eva.

Eva is still my best friend, She always will be. I honestly believe that she was one of the few decent people who ended up in this arena.

She was certainly far better than me, and I hope she knew that.

I can win, I know I can.

I just have to push myself past my guilt.

Stream Wrena

My eyes open when I hear a sound.

A loud, thumping sound far above me. I listen carefully to the voices. I can hear a girl and a boy, I think Cleone and Sawyer.

"You know better than to try to kill me Cleone! You're smarter than that!"

"And you know better than to try and kill me."

"If I recall correctly, you come in second during training. I came in first."

"Sawyer, you're in no position to try and scare me" the series of thuds and grunts resumes for a minute or two, and then the voices come back.

"Kill me then, Cleone. By all means, kill me. You've always wanted to, you've been waiting for two weeks. But I'm stronger than you, and I always have been, and I promise you that you won't win." His voice is strained. I want to stop listening but I can't.

"Oh Sawyer, You never stop trying. I was never like you, ever. You assumed I was because I volunteered and I'm from a career district, but I didn't volunteer because I wanted glory, because I wanted power. I volunteered for a real reason. That's why I have to kill you."

"Killing was all I ever had. Knowing that I would win, was all I ever had. Now, I'll have lived for no reason."

"So be it." I can hear the sound if a sword swishing through the air and a scream. BOOM!

Then there is silence.

Total silence.

There's three of us left.

The final three.

I could live, I could really, truly live.

Cleone Sirena Bay

I pull my sword out of Sawyers chest and gently fold his hands over his chest.

"I'm sorry Sawyer. I really am. But we always knew you wouldn't win." I leave his body and walk slowly away, until I am standing on the edge of a rocky cliff. I stare down at the waved gently lapping up on the shore below me.

I think about all of the people who died in these games.

Ruby, always being left behind, always the third wheel. She wasn't bad though, just brainwashed.

And Charlotte, who was so madly in love with Sawyer, but died hating him.

Eva, the annoying girl who ended up being the smartest person in the arena, who never really gave up.

Parson, who I let die, who I helped kill, who never did a thing wrong.

Gwen, Muffy, Shae, all innocent, all kind.

Everyone.

Everyone in this arena is dead, everyone except for me. And Amina. And Stream. I could win now, I could go and kill them and get out of here this second. I don't want to.

But I could.

I can't do it though, not yet. Why did I have to be left with two good people at the end of this? Why couldn't I have been left with Thomas Cox, or Lorcan Scythe? Why Amina and Stream? I turn around and start climbing down into the caves.

I'm going to end this, I have to. Because, though it seems cruel, I have to win. I have a reason to win.

It is either two lives- Stream and Amina- or two lives- me and Wren.

And I choose me and Wren.

I stride into the cave and start walking into the dim, yellow room.

Stream Wrena

Footsteps echo through the caves loudly, and I barely notice as they get closer and closer to my cave.

Until Cleone walks into my cave. I Push myself into the corner of the room, trying to hide, but she sees me and walks over, cornering me. She stares at me for a moment, and then sits down on the floor next to me. And instead of killing me, She starts to talk.

"Stream. That's your name, right?"

"Yes."

"Hi. I...I'm Cleone."

"I know." I say quietly.

"Stream, can I talk to you?"

"I... I guess?."

"Okay, look. I don't want to kill anymore. I'm not a career, you know, not really. I didn't volunteer because I'm a career. I volunteered because... because my brother, back at home, he's dying. Were really poor, my parents are dead, and he's dying. And... I thought that if I could win the games, then I could pay for medicine. But I'm tired of killing. I don't want to be a murderer." I'm not sure what to say. But I know what just do. It is one life or two lives, and I must die So that she and her brother can live. I know what is right, and I have to do what is right.

"Then... then kill me. But let me say goodbye first." I look up at the ceiling of the cave. I know Panem is watching me. "Mum... dad, grandma... all of you. I love you guys, I love you so much. I live life, and I don't want to die, But I know what is right, and I need to do this. I'm going somewhere better, where there is no poverty, where no one has to where a back brace or go hungry, where I'll get to be with Gwen and Muffy and Shae. Please don't be sad, I couldn't bare it. Just... try to forget. I kmow that, in time, you will. I love you, and I have to do this." I don't know what else to say. "Okay." I say to Cleone. I can see that she is crying. She reaches into her pack and pulls out a package of berries. Nightlock. She pours some into her hand and slowly hands them to me. I put them into my mouth and swallow as everything fades into white.

And...

Its not quite over.

Two more tributes. Who do you think will live? Say is the review that you're totally going to write right about... yeah, right now.

And submit up to three OCs to my next SYOT asap, I'm getting a bunch of entries.


	38. The Final Battle

The Final Day

Amina Hambley

I open my eyes and suddenly feel very sick to my stomach. This is the last day, there's no doubt about it.

I could get out if here today.

Or I could die today. One of the two. I stand up and walk out of the cave, holding my knife ready. If I'm going down, I'm not going down without a fight. I climb up to the top of the stone mountain and take one last look at the arena- the charred remains if the cornucopia island, The still flaming forest, the melting winter island, The lone upturned canoe floating out in the water.

Then I turn around.

I'm mot looking back now. Now it's just life or death, one of the two, and I'm ready for either.

I confidently stride to the center of the stone island and wait for my final enemy to come out from her hiding place.

I can't believe it.

The Final two.

I might actually get out of here, I might get to live, though it almost seems shameful that I could live when Eva is dead.

But I'm not like those other tributes, the weak hearted who couldn't bear to live without their allies. Eva was the best ally in the world, She wouldn't want me to die because of her. I hear the thump if footsteps poo s and slowly turn around, looking right into the fact of Cleone Sirena Bay.

"It seems we meet at last." I say quietly.

"Yes it does, doesn't it."

"Then let's finish this off like men." I say.

"Or," She sighs. "We can finish this off like human beings."

"I'm not going down without a fight."

"Look, I-"

"Forget it. I'm stronger than you think, Cleone. I'm strong, and I can take you out more easily than you suspect."

"I'm sorry then. But I'm not going down with a fight either." She reaches into her backpack and pulls out a small vial of something.

Poison.

She can't poison me.

I'm faster, I have a knife.

I begin to circle around her, holding a knife in my shaking hand.

"Do you have any idea what you've disintegrate games, Cleone?"

"I had to."

"No you didn't, you didn't have to, YOU VOLUNTEERED! You volunteered so that you could kill children."

"But I did. Stream understood. But of course you don't, of course. But I have to win. I'm sorry, truly, but that's why I'm going to have to kill you now." I am about to throw my knife when she tosses the vial at me and backs away as it explodes in mid air, showering me with its contents.

I try to scream, But no sound comes out. Slowly, agony fills entire body and I can feel my stomach, my heart, everything. I can feel it melting. I fall to the ground and writhe around.

How can she dothis? How can she be this cruel?

I tumble over onto my back.

I tried. I did. I stare up at the sky and with the rest of my energy hold my fist in the air.

"So you see." I whisper. "I didn't go... down without a fight. And dad... I hope you die worse than I must. Because... guess what? I didn't kill mother. I didn't. Because... Because she didn't die from a wound, or full of hate. She...she died loving me. And... now I'll be with her. And... I'll die... loving... her." I can't stand the pain any more and I sob as my entire body fills with the most agonizing pain. Then Cleone comes over and pulls the knife from my hand.

"This is for you, Amina, because you don't deserve to suffer." She throws the knife into my chest and my world slowly fades away and I float away to a world where I'll be loved again.

BOOM!

Cleone Sirena Bay

I stand, absolutely frozen, looking at Amina Hambley's dead body laying in front of me on the ground.

I won.

I am Victor.

Against all odds, I am Victor.

"CONGRATULATIONS TO CLEONE SIRENA BAY, WINNER OF THE 80TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES!" The loudspeakers BOOM. I hear a buzzing sound as a hovercraft flies down from nowhere And I slowly walk up the ramp, dazed.

I'm going home.

Yes, I murdered, yes, I lied. But I survived, and now I can go home, and Wren will live, and maybe, just maybe, I can be happy again.

I'll never forget.

I'll never forget the little girls, Stream, Gwen, Shae, Muffy. I'll never forget Kate Reyes and Dreu, always stealing from Ruby. I won't forget the lives I took, or the cruelty that took place in here.

But more than that, I'll never forget the friendship that was made, or the love and compassion that was shown, or the bravery that every single person in this arena held in their hearts.

There are some thing that you can never forget.

And I, I, Cleone Sirena Bay, will never forget the 80th hunger games.

And...

That's it! The last day in the games. Congats to ThousendSplendidSund and her winning tribute Cleone!


End file.
